Khi yêu là vô tận
by WingsTran
Summary: Họ không phải một cặp thanh mai trúc mã. Họ không có "duyên trời định". Thậm chí, họ cũng không nghĩ mình có thể đến với nhau... Nhưng tình yêu không đơn giản là những năm tháng tuổi thơ bình yên. Họ tìm thấy nhau trong máu và nước mắt...
1. Mưa đạn

******Khi yêu là vô tận**

**Author**: WingsTran at Fanfiction. net

**Disclaimer**: Các nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama.

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Shiho Miyano and Shinichi Kudou

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Họ không phải một cặp thanh mai trúc mã. Họ không có "duyên trời định". Thậm chí, họ cũng không nghĩ mình có thể đến với nhau... Nhưng tình yêu, không đơn giản là những năm tháng tuổi thơ bình yên, cũng không phải là những cuộc hẹn ở công viên vui vẻ. Họ tìm thấy nhau trong máu và nước mắt... Tình yêu nhận ra sau những tháng ngày chờ đợi, đau khổ và giằng xé, hi sinh cho nhau để đối phương hạnh phúc...

Đó là Shiho Miyano- người lặng lẽ với mối tình đơn phương, sẵn sàng chết thay người cô yêu thương. Đó là một Shinichi- với những mảng nội tâm giằng xé, với sự chờ đợi gần như tuyệt vọng suốt 10 năm. Họ có đến được với nhau?

* * *

**Chap 1**

**Mưa đạn**

- ĐOÀNG...

Tiếng súng chát chúa vang lên, kèm theo đó là một loạt tiếng nổ lách tách. Theo phản xạ, Shinichi nhảy chồm lên ôm choàng lấy Ran- cô bạn gái thanh mai trúc mã thân thiết của mình, và vật cô nằm xuống. Hai người đổ ập lên sàn xi măng đang lớp nhớp những mảng xăng vung vãi. Shinichi nhắm mắt lại, chờ đợi.

-ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG! ĐOÀNG!...

Một loạt những phát súng nữa xé gió lao tới, vun vút. Tay Shinichi cứng lại, Ran vẫn đang ngất đi trong lòng cậu. "Thế là hết!"- Cậu lẩm bẩm. Và chờ đợi sự kết thúc đến với mình.

Nhưng một giây, rồi hai giây,...rồi một phút trôi qua...

Không có những cảm giác mà cậu đang chờ đợi. Cũng ko có tiếng súng nào nữa. Chỉ có một sự im lặng. Và một tiếng thét lanh lảnh chợt khiến cậu bừng tỉnh. Giọng của Hattori.

-Shihoooooooooo !

Hình ảnh đập vào mắt Shinichi khiến cậu như quỵ đi. Vòng tay ôm Ran cũng chợt buông thõng. Đôi mắt Shinichi mở to, kinh hoàng nhìn vào thân thể đẫm máu đang lịm đi trước mặt mình.

-Shiho!

Shinichi lắp bắp. Rồi như chợt vỡ oà.

-SHIHO! SAO LẠI LÀM NHƯ VẬY?

Cậu gào lên, đặt vội Ran xuống và nhoài về phía cô gái đang nằm trong vũng máu. Shinichi xốc cô gái dậy, đôi tay run run dò tìm mạch đập nơi lồng ngực giấu sau chiếc áo đẫm màu đỏ tang tóc. Hattori vừa trờ đến bên, nắm lấy bàn tay buông thõng của cô.Mập đập yếu ớt, dường như chỉ chực chờ tàn lụi.

- Cô ấy còn sống, Shinichi.

- Sống...!..Còn sống...

Shinichi lắp bắp. Cậu ko còn bình tĩnh được nữa. Cô ấy đã ngã xuống ngay trước mặt cậu. Đầy máu. Thân thể đầy máu kia là vì cậu.

-Xe cấp cứu bên ngoài, nhanh lên, Shinichi.

Hattori gào lên.

- Tớ sẽ đưa Ran ra ngay. Cảnh sát đã đến rồi. Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Nhanh!

Shinichi bế Shiho bật dậy, và nhanh như tên bắn, cậu lao về phía ánh sáng cánh cửa, dường như là thứ duy nhất còn hiện diện lại trong mắt cậu lúc này.

Hattori đặt Ran lên lưng, trong khi thiếu uý Sato và đội cứu hộ đưa Gin ra ngoài trên chiếc cáng cứu thương. Phát súng của Sato đã chính xác, dù rằng nó đến hơi muộn màng.

Cảnh sát Tokyo nhanh chóng bao vây phong toả khu vực cảng Haido, đặc biệt là nhà kho số E054, nơi vừa xảy ra cuộc chạm trán cuối cùng của 2 thế lực Thiện-Ác. Chuỗi bóng đêm đeo bám họ dai dẳng suốt mấy năm qua, cuối cùng cũng chấm dứt.

o0o

**Bệnh viện trung tâm Tokyo.**

_Phòng cấp cứu đặc biệt._

_Đang phẫu thuật._

Một bóng nam gục người trên ghế. Gương mặt giấu vào đôi bàn tay rắn rỏi vẫn chưa kịp rửa vết máu khô. Bên cạnh cậu là tiến sĩ Agasa, và cậu bạn thân Hattori.

Được lệnh đặc biệt của FBI, khu vực phòng bệnh này tạm thời bị phong toả, chỉ có người được phép và có trách nhiệm mới được vào. Cảnh sát cũng được yêu cầu tạm thời ko hỏi cung hay làm phiền vì bất cứ lý do gì, cho đến khi cuộc phẫu thuật cho kết quả tốt nhất.

Thời gian trôi qua, từng phút, từng giây như mũi dao xé toạc trái tim Shinichi. Tiếng súng vẫn văng vẳng bên tai. Sự im lặng chết chóc. Và thân hình đầy máu, loáng thoáng những sợi tóc màu nâu đỏ đặc biệt- gục ngã trước mặt cậu. Tiếng súng, hình ảnh, máu...tất cả đều khiến Shinichi như phát điên.

Lúc đó, cậu chỉ muốn bảo vệ Ran. Cậu chỉ lo bảo vệ Ran. Cậu không nghĩ Shiho đã đến. Không nghĩ cô ấy đã nấp ở đâu đó, và lao vào đỡ giúp cậu loạt đoạt oan nghiệt đó. Và...

Shinichi không đủ can đảm nghĩ tiếp. Đèn phòng vẫn sáng loang, và thời gian vẫn tích tắc từng giây.

Đáng lẽ, người nằm trong kia phải là mình.

Người trong đó vốn dĩ là mình.

Là mình.

Nhưng tại sao mình vẫn ngồi đây?

Shinichi Kudou, sao ngươi vẫn lành lặn nguyên vẹn ở đây, trong lúc cô ấy phải chịu đau đớn thế nào trong kia?

Cô ấy sẽ chết ư?

Đôi tay cậu run bần bật. Cậu nhớ đến lần trên chuyến bus tử thần, tay cô ấy cũng run như vậy. Khi đó, cô ấy đã nắm chặt tay cậu. Còn giờ, cậu sẽ nắm tay ai đây?

Không, không được phép mất bình tĩnh. Mình là Shinichi cơ mà.

Cậu tự nhủ là vậy, nhưng cũng chắc giúp ích gì hơn.

Hattori ngồi bên cạnh, im lặng. Một tay đặt khẽ lên vai cậu, vỗ về.

Ông tiến sĩ thì đi tới đi lui. Gương mặt sầu não.

Đèn phòng mổ vẫn sáng.

Lúc này là 4:15' sáng.

Đã 5 tiếng trôi qua...

Shinichi không còn cảm giác với thời gian nữa. Chỉ thấy xung quanh lúc này thật đáng sợ.

Và điều đáng sợ nhất vẫn im lặng đợi chờ trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo kia.

o0o

4:50' AM

Chiếc đèn báo hiệu vụt tắt, kèm theo một tiếng bíp nhẹ. Nhưng đủ để trái tim Shinichi như vọt khỏi lồng ngực.

Cậu bật dậy, cùng lúc với Hattori và ông tiến sĩ thì nhào tới bên cánh cửa khép kín.

Chờ đợi.

Tiếng bánh xe ken két trên nền sàn sáng loang. Tiếng lạo xạo. Và cửa phòng bật mở.

Hai bác sĩ đi đầu ra hiệu cho mọi người dạt qua bên, 6 y tá khác vội vã đẩy giường ra ngoài.  
Shinichi định với theo, nhưng Hattori đã ngăn cậu lại. Cậu chỉ kịp thấy gương mặt trắng bệch của Shiho nằm thiêm thiếp trên đó.

-Bệnh nhân đang được đưa tới phòng hồi sức đặc biệt. Và, ai là thân nhân?

-Tôi- Shinichi phản ứng nhanh hơn cả ông bác tiến sĩ. Giọng cậu cũng át luôn giọng ông lão tội nghiệp.

Vị bác sĩ thứ ba, người đi ra sau cùng, có vẻ khó khăn về điều định nói. Ông nâng gọng kính lên một chút.

- Tôi biết những người được phép ở đây tất nhiên là những người đặc biệt với bệnh nhân. Nhưng, ai là người thân của cô ấy? Người thân, chứ ko phải đồng nghiệp hay bạn bè?

-Tôi...- Shinichi chợt cứng người. Cậu, là gì của cô ấy..?

- Tôi là ông của nó.

Tiến sĩ Agasa tiến lên một bước, vỗ nhẹ vào vai Shinichi. Hattori kéo cậu ra, nhưng Shinichi vẫn bướng bỉnh trụ lại.

- Con bé là cháu gái tôi,...

Ông ngưng lại, nhưng nhìn nét mặt Shinichi, ông biết, cậu cũng rất quan tâm tình hình cô ấy.

-Và đây là cháu trai của tôi. Anh họ của nó.

Gương mặt Shinichi giãn ra một chút, trong lúc vị bác sĩ khẽ nhíu mày nhìn chàng trai áo quần xốc xếch, be bét máu me đang đứng trước mặt.

- Vậy, ai sẽ là người muốn nghe tin của bệnh nhân, vì đó sẽ là người trực tiếp chăm sóc cô ấy. Chỉ 1 người thôi.

-Tôi.

Shinichi, lại một lần nữa, gần như gào lên. Giọng cậu tỏ rõ sự kích động, khiến vị bác sĩ già cũng giật mình.

Ông Agasa lắc đầu trước cái nhìn khó hiểu của Hattori. Nhưng rồi, ông cũng lùi về sau, mệt mỏi rũ người lên băng ghế. Shinichi theo bác sĩ vào căn phòng nhỏ cách đó không xa.

Cánh cửa khép lại.

Vị bác sĩ thả tập hồ sơ xuống, bắt đầu mở máy tính lên.

-Tình trạng cô ấy thế nào rồi? Ông mau nói đi chứ

Shinichi cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh, nhưng lúc này thì dường như ko kềm chế được. Thậm chí chẳng đợi mời ngồi, cậu đã lao thẳng đến bàn làm việc của ông, hai tay choài mạnh lên bàn.

Vị bác sĩ- Hatsashi, ngước nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt thông cảm.

- Tôi sẽ nói với cậu, nhưng cậu phải xem trước đã.

Màn hình bật sáng. Căn phòng đột ngột chìm trong bóng tối. Chỉ còn tiếng rè rè của máy chiếu đang hoạt động.

Bác sĩ Hatsashi chỉ tay vào những tấm phim phóng to.

- Tổng cộng 12 viên đạn, và...

Ngừng lại một chút để nhìn vào ánh mắt sững sờ của chàng trai trẻ, ông rậm rãi nói tiếp.

- 4 trong 12 viên đạn trực tiếp làm tổn thương đến gan, thận, thậm chí một viên đã xuyên thủng phổi gây xuất huyết nghiêm trọng trong khoang bụng, một viên cách tim chỉ 2,1 milimet.

Shinichi có cảm giác như ai đó vừa bắn vào tim mình một phát bằng đại bác hay xe tăng gì đó.Đôi chân cậu chỉ chực khuỵ xuống.

- Cô ấy đã tắt thở trong một thời gian- đủ để oxy ko lên đến não, và gây ảnh hưởng đến hệ thống hoạt động vận chuyển máu của não.

-Cô ấy..sống chứ..? - Khó khăn lắm, cậu mới thốt ra đưcợ 4 chữ một cách đứt quãng.

-Cái này...- gương mặt ông trầm xuống một cách đáng sợ- thật khó nói...

Không gian chìm trong im lặng. Bóng tối dần loang trong đôi mắt Shinichi. Một màu đen tuyệt vọng.

- Chúng tôi đã cố gắng hết sức. Nhưng cô ấy, cầm cự đến bây giờ đã là một kỳ tích. Mất máu quá nhiều, tổn thương quá nghiêm trọng, thậm chí tim, não cô ấy cũng ngưng hoạt động trong một thời gian ngắn...

-Cô ấy...sẽ sống?...Phải ko? - Vẫn là những chữ rời rạc, khó khăn lắm mới ghép được thành câu.

Vị bác sĩ lắc đầu. Nhưng rồi, ông bắt gặp ánh mắt tuyệt vọng, nhưng khẩn khoản, như van xin ông một chút ánh sáng nhỏ nhoi. Thứ ánh sáng có thể làm nên điều kỳ diệu.

Ông thở dài.

- Có thể cô ấy sẽ sống, nếu qua được đêm nay...không, nếu qua được 24h, thì có khả năng sẽ sống, nhưng...

Shinichi im lặng nhìn ông, chờ đợi. Đôi mày khẽ giãn ra, và đôi môi mấp máy nhưng không nói được thành lờii.

-..Nhưng tôi không khẳng định, cô ấy có thể tỉnh lại không...Còn tuỳ thuộc vào sự may mắn nữa...

o0o

Cánh cửa đóng lại phía sau lưng, Shinichi vẫn như một người mất hồn. Dù Hattori đã lay tay cậu, và dù cậu có nghe giọng bác Agasa giục giã, nhưng vậu ko biết, ko hiểu họ đang nói gì, hay muốn gì.

Đầu óc Shinichi trống rỗng. Chỉ duy nhất một câu còn tồn tại. Lời bác sĩ vừa nói lúc nãy.

"Có thể vài tháng, vài năm, hoặc...mãi mãi...dù sống, nhưng cô ấy, có thể, mãi mãi ko tỉnh lại được nữa..."

Đôi chân Shinichi cứ xiêu vẹo từng bước. Cậu chẳng biết nên làm gì, nên nghĩ gì lúc này. Tất cả kiến thức uyên bác của cậu bỗng chốc như làn sương bốc hơi đâu mất.

Chỉ còn lại một bộ não rỗng không.

-Shinichi?..!

Một giọng nữ trong trẻo vang đến bên tai cậu. Shinichi ngẩng lên.

-Ran..!

Đôi mắt u ám chợt ánh lên tia sáng nhỏ nhoi, nhưng rồi lại mau chóng vụt tắt, khi lướt qua vết thương nhẹ trên mặt cô. Chỉ là một xước bên má phải, lúc cậu ôm cô té xuống nền đất.

Ran nhẹ nhàng ngồi cạnh cậu. Cầm đôi tay cậu, đôi mắt cô rưng rưng.

-Cậu không sao...

Shinichi nhìn cô. Tay cậu lướt nhẹ lên vét trầy trên mặt cô.

-Đau không...?

Cô mỉm cười, áp tay cậu vào mặt mình.

-Ngốc, tớ yếu đuối thế sao. Chỉ là vết thương nhỏ thôi.

Shinichi, vẫn như hút hồn vào vết thương ấy.

- Rất đau, đúng không...- Tay cậu chạm nhẹ vào đường chỉ mảnh khảnh đo đỏ trên mặt cô.

-Tớ đã bảo là không sao mà. Cậu xem, tớ rất khoẻ.- Ran nắm chặt tay cậu.

Shinichi vẫn im lặng, đôi mắt mơ hồ rất xa xăm.

- Cậu không sao là tốt rồi, Shinichi.

Shinichi cứng người. Đột như, có thứ gì đó vỡ tan trong lòng cậu.

Và bằng một hành động chính cậu cũng không ngờ đến, là cậu hất tay Ran ra, sau đó bật dậy. Nhìn cô chằm chằm trong lúc cô vẫn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì.

-Tốt? - Cậu gằn giọng. Và rồi bật cười, giọng cười thê lương đến mức khiến Ran sợ đến hốt hoảng.

- Cô ấy...- cậu chỉ tay về khúc ngoặc cuối hành lang- 12 phát đạn, cả người đầy máu, 6 tiếng phẫu thuật, và...có thể sẽ chết bất cứ lúc nào... Vậy mà cậu bảo tốt ư?

Ran mở to mắt nhìn theo tay Shinichi. Nhưng chỉ là khúc ngoặc cuối hành lang.

-Ai cơ?- Giọng Ran run run.

- Cô ấy...- Shinichi quay lại nhìn Ran- là vì tớ...vì tớ...có thể sẽ không tỉnh lại nữa...mãi mãi..

-Cái gì?

Cả ba giọng cùng hét lên. Hattori lùi về sau, dựa vào vách.

-Không...

Ông tiến sĩ lắc mạnh hai vai của Shinichi, gần như quát vào mặt:

-Bác sĩ đã nói gì, thế nào là ko tỉnh lại nữa, nói mau Shin-kun.

Shinichi gập người trên ghế, tay luồn qua mớ tóc rối bù, cơ hồ như muốn xới tung cái đầu lên.

- Là tại tôi, tất cả là lỗi của tôi...

...Ngoài trời, tuyết bắt đầu rơi...


	2. Đau

**Chap 2**

**Đau**

Shinichi ngồi lặng yên trong phòng bệnh, đôi mắt không rời khỏi gương mặt quen thuộc đang mê man trên giường. Xung quanh, những tiếng bíp..bíp.. của máy đo nhịp tim vẫn nặng nề chậm chạp vang lên. Cô gái mặc chiếc áo bệnh nhân màu xanh nhạt, rộng thùng thình, lồng ngực phập phồng một cách yếu ớt gắng gượng. Hai cánh tay cô ghim chằng chịt những sợi dây truyền dịch. Tiếng nhỏ giọt tí tách.

Shinichi muốn chạm vào cô, nhưng cậu không dám.

Cậu sợ khoảnh cách bàn tay cậu chạm vào gương mặt ấy, sẽ chỉ cảm nhận sự lạnh buốt rợn người.

Mà không, cậu cũng chẳng còn sức lực để nhấc nổi bàn tay lên nữa.

Trong 4 ngày, quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra. Từ việc nhận ra chân tướng kẻ chủ mưu đằng sau mọi việc, đến vụ phanh phui hàng loạt những tên nội gián rải sâu trong các tổ chức chính phủ, rồi Ran bị bắt cóc...Và cuối cùng là, người bạn đồng hành đã cùng cậu vào sinh ra tử bấy lâu nay, đang phải giành giật giữa sự sống và cái chết, trong khi cậu bất lực không biết làm gì.

" Tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu, nên đừng lo lắng gì cả, hiểu chứ"

Bảo vệ cái quái gì mà cô ấy phải nằm đây.

" Trốn tránh chỉ khiến cậu suốt đời không thể đối mặt với sự thật. Đã có tớ bên cạnh, sao cậu còn muốn bỏ chạy?"

Ước gì cô ấy cứ chạy trốn đi, có tốt hơn không...

"Khi cậu cười trông rất đẹp"

Bao giờ tôi có thể trông thấy nụ cười đó trở lại?

o0o

Bên ngoài tấm kính, tiến sĩ Agasa đang gật gà gật gù, thỉnh thoảng lại giật bắn lên và hỏi" Con bé tỉnh chưa?", nhưng đáp lại chỉ là sự im lặng chết chóc của Hattori, và gương mặt nhuốm đầy vẻ âu lo đau khổ của Ran.

Ông già lại nhìn vào tấm kính cách ly.

- Shinichi-kun vẫn chưa nghỉ ngơi sao? Nó đã thức suốt cả đêm rồi.

- Chính xác là hai đêm rồi...

Ran nhìn ông lão, mắt ươn ướt. Cô cố gắng kiềm chế những cảm xúc hỗn loạn trong lòng mình.

- Một đêm là vì cháu, và giờ là vì cô ấy...

Cô lại hướng ánh mắt về phía tấm lưng quen thuộc của cậu. Rõ ràng đấy là Shinichi của cô, là cậu bạn thanh mai trúc mã, là người cô yêu thương chờ đợi, tên ngốc ngếch luôn làm cô tức giận rồi xoa dịu cô bằng nụ cười giả vờ vô tội...

Phải, đó là Shinichi của cô mà.

Nhưng lúc này, sao cậu ấy xa xôi quá...

Không, không đúng. Không phải lúc này, mà từ khi trở về, Shinichi dường như đã không còn là Shinichi nữa...

Từ khi trở về, cậu chỉ biết lao đầu vào vụ án, hết đêm lại ngày, hết bay sang L.A lại vòng về Nhật. Có dạo cậu lại biền biệt cả tháng trời, làm cô hốt hoảng lo sợ cậu lại mất tích như lần trước. Cô cuống cuồng đi tìm, hốt hoảng điện thoại cho cậu. Nhưng chẳng được gì.

Rồi cậu thình lình trở về trước mặt cô, như không có gì xảy ra. Chỉ có điều, đôi mắt cậu thỉnh thoảng lại trở nên đăm chiêu, và gương mặt dường như chất chứa rất nhiều tâm sự. Cô hỏi, nhưng cậu không nói. Và cô biết, cậu đã giấu cô. Shinichi đã không còn thành thật kể hết mọi việc cho cô nghe như ngày xưa nữa, mặc cô dùng ánh mắt van nài, cầu khẩn, thậm chí giả vờ hung hăng để dọa nạt. Đáp lại tất cả, cậu chỉ mỉm cười, xoa đầu cô và nói gọn lỏn" Chẳng có gì đâu, ngốc ạ".

o0o

Cok...cok..

Tiếng gõ lên cửa kính.

Shinichi quay lại. Ông tiếng sĩ ra dấu bảo cậu ra ngoài.

- Cháu phải nghỉ ngơi thôi, Shinichi.

Ông nói qua tấm kính, vì ông biết Shinichi có thể đọc khẩu hình miệng.

- Cứ thế này, trước khi con bé tỉnh, cháu sẽ ngã quỵ mất.

Giọng ông lo lắng.

Shinichi nhếch môi định nói gì đó, nhưng lại thôi. Cậu dợm quay lại, thì Ran đã tiến tới bên ông Agasa.

- Cậu ra đây với tớ có được không? Tớ có chuyện muốn hỏi cậu.

Cô nói, cố dùng giọng nhỏ nhẹ kềm nén. Nhìn gương mặt bơ phờ của Shinichi, cô không khỏi đau lòng.

-Shinichi...Bác Agasa sẽ trông chừng cô ấy mà.

Cô thuyết phục, mắt bắt đầu nhòe đi.

Mỗi lần cô khóc, Shinichi đều đáp ứng mọi nguyện vọng của cô. Nếu làm cô giận mà khóc, cậu sẽ rối rít làm theo những gì cô bảo để xin lỗi ngay. Nước mắt của cô là thứ vũ khí đáng sợ nhất đối với Shinichi.

Cậu nhìn những giọt thủy tinh long lanh bắt đầu lăn dài trên gương mặt cô bạn gái.

Ran khóc ư?

Mình đã làm gì để cô ấy khóc sao?

Mình chỉ ở đây để chăm sóc Shiho thôi mà.

Thế sao Ran lại khóc?

Khi bị bắt cóc, Ran cũng không khóc. Đối diện với cướp, cô ấy cũng chẳng run sợ. Nhưng sao bây giờ, cô ấy lại khóc chứ?

Mình đã làm gì sai ư?

Mình đã bất chấp nguy hiểm cứu cô ấy. Thậm chí Shiho đã ra nông nỗi này.

Shiho đã ra nông nỗi này.

Nhưng Shiho không hề khóc!

Dù đau đớn, Shiho cũng không khóc...

Ran, sao cậu lại khóc chứ?

Shinichi nhìn Ran, như thể có điều gì đó rất kỳ lạ. Đoạn cậu chậm rãi đứng dậy. Tiến về phía cửa kính.

Chậm rãi, cậu viết lên mặt kính.

" Mọi người về đi. Tôi không sao."

Trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Ran, sự bất lực của ông lão, Shinichi quay lại chiếc ghế quen thuộc, và trở về tư thế ban đầu.

Ánh mắt tiếp tục dán chặt vào lồng ngực đang phập phồng yếu ớt, và đôi tai tập trung vào tiếng bíp bíp chậm chạp của máy theo dõi nhịp tâm đồ.

Chứng kiến tất cả, Hattori lắc đầu nhè nhẹ. Cậu đứng dậy, kéo tay Ran.

- Cậu về phòng nghỉ ngơi đi, tớ sẽ coi chừng hắn cho.

Ánh mắt Hattori khẽ liếc về gã bạn thân khó hiểu.

- Tớ..không sao.

Ran cười gượng. Đôi mắt vẫn còn ướt nước.

- Đừng cố gắng, nếu cả cậu cũng ngã bệnh, thì ai sẽ chăm sóc nổi cho từng ấy bệnh nhân?

- Bác đưa cháu về phòng nhé, Ran.

Ông tiến sĩ mập vỗ nhẹ vào lưng cô cháu gái. Ran nhìn Shinichi lần nữa, nhưng cậu đã quay lưng lại phía cô, và không một phản ứng gì.

Cô thấy cổ mình nghẹn đắng. Theo bước đỡ ông Agasa, ông rời xa dần khu săn sóc đặc biệt.

Trời đã sáng tự lúc nào.

o0o

**Sở cảnh sát Tokyo.**

Mọi người đang gấp rút hoàn tất hồ sơ vụ án, Tuy nhiên, do dính dáng đến quá nhiều nhân vật tai to mặt lớn, nên quá trình điều tra vấp phải không ít khó khăn.

Nhưng dù vậy, không khí vui vẻ vẫn tràn ngập các bộ phận trong sở, vì triệt phá được đường dây Mafia quốc tế, khiến uy tín nghành cảnh sát Tokyo tăng nhanh vang dội. Báo chí ngợi khen nức nở. Chính phủ trao tặng bằng khen, phần thưởng tới tấp. Thậm chí FBI và CIA cũng gửi lời cảm ơn lẫn khen tặng về tinh thần hợp tác, chiến đấu và phá án của đội.

Vui nhất có lẽ là Takagi.

Tất nhiên, bên cạnh niềm vui lớn là đại phá thành công vụ án lớn, còn có niềm vui rất lớn là anh đã được thăng chức một lèo từ trung sĩ lên trung úy. Nhưng hai niềm vui ấy cộng lại vẫn chưa bằng niềm vui cực kỳ lớn đối với anh: Sato đã đồng ý kết hôn với anh.

À quên, bên trong ba niềm vui lớn, rất lớn,cực kỳ lớn ấy, vẫn còn một nỗi buồn nhỏ, nhỏ xíu thôi, tuy không đủ khiến anh buồn lâu nhưng cũng làm anh hụt hẫng ít ngày.

Những tưởng được thăng cấp lên làm Trung Úy thì từ nay, anh có thể hãnh diện với Sato khi không còn là cấp dưới của cô nữa, và dĩ nhiên cũng có thể tự hào làm người đàn ông bên nàng. Nhưng niềm vui đến chẳng tày gang, khi anh nhận được tin sét đánh ngang tai, thiếu úy Sato đã được thăng cấp lên làm Thanh tra cao cấp tổ trọng án Tokyo, tương đương quân hàm thiếu tá.

Tagaki đã phụt cả ly cafe vào màn hình vi tính trước mặt, làm rơi vãi cả mớ tài liệu quan trọng và suýt nữa té lộn nhào từ trên ghế xuống khi nghe tin đó.

Ôi Chúa ơi, sao người mãi trêu con thế này?...

Thôi, dù sao anh cũng quen làm cấp dưới của cô rồi. Và dù sao, khi hai người thành vợ chồng, anh sẽ cho Sato thấy tầm quan trọng và bản lĩnh của anh- không đối ngoại được thì ta đối nội- cũng chưa muộn.

Takagi tự an ủi như vậy, và nhanh chóng để nỗi buồn nhỏ xíu xiu đó trôi nhanh vào quên lãng.

- Takagi, hồ sơ của phòng X đã xong chưa?

Giọng nàng nghe thật êm dịu, nhưng đủ để anh phải giật bắn người.

Sato nhìn anh, cau mày. Anh chàng ngốc của cô lúc nào cũng vậy.

Nhìn bộ dạng luống cuống quơ tay quơ chân tìm đống tài liệu giữa hỗn độn một bàn toàn hồ sơ, cô phì cười.

Anh gãi đầu, cố nặn ra một nụ cười tội nghiệp.

- Anh...à chút nữa, anh sẽ fax nhanh qua đó ngay thôi.

- Nhanh nhé, họ đang cần gấp đấy.

Cô nói, khẽ lườm anh rồi quay người bước ra cửa.

- À, ở bệnh viện có tin tức gì chưa?

Sato khựng lại. Rồi lắc đầu.

- FBI bảo cô ấy là người thuộc chương trình bảo vệ nhân chứng đặc biệt của họ. Cô gái đó mang quốc tịch Anh, và được FBI bảo lãnh hoàn toàn về nhân thân. Đồng thời, họ yêu cầu chúng ta bỏ qua mọi cuộc hỏi cung có thể làm phiền đến cô ta.

- Nhưng hồ sơ điều tra đã ghi rõ, cô ta có tên trong danh sách các thành viên của tổ chức...- Takagi ngạc nhiên.

- Bất cứ điều gì cũng có ngoại lệ. Và cô ấy là một ngoại lệ đặc biệt. Anh biết, quyền lực của FBI và CIA có tác động thế nào đến nền chính trị và an ninh của thế giới mà.

-Tất nhiên, nhưng...- Anh chợt hạ giọng, rồi im lặng.

-Dù sao thì, nhiệm vụ của chúng ta cũng kết thúc rồi, anh yêu.

Sato nháy mắt, và dáng cô khuất sau cánh cửa. Takagi bần thần nhìn tệp hồ sơ trên bàn.

Giấy chứng nhận ADN, và dấu chứng nhận màu đỏ chót của Viện trưởng bệnh viện Haido.

Dòng tên màu xanh được in đậm, Shiho Miyano và Chirst Vineyard- quan hệ mẹ con, 99,99%.


	3. Hồi ức

**Chap 3**

**Hồi ức**

- Cái gìiiiiiiiii?- Sonoko gào lên- Gã Shinichi đó bỏ mặc cậu ở đây và quấn quít bên một đứa con gái khác à?

-Suỵttt...- Hattori ra hiệu- Cậu ấy chỉ ở lại để trông chừng Shiho thôi.

- Nhưng dù thế nào, cậu ta cũng vẫn phải quan tâm đến Ran hơn cô ấy chứ. Ran là bạn gái cậu ta mà.- Kazuha nhăn mặt.

-Giờ không phải lúc nói chuyện đó đâu Kazuha, Shiho đang bị thương rất nặng.- Hattori tỏ vẻ không hài lòng.

- Nhưng chí ít cậu ta cũng phải ghé qua thăm Ran một lần chứ. Cậu ta thậm chí còn chẳng buồn bước tới cửa phòng nửa bước.- Mặc kệ ánh mắt buồn phiền của Hattori và ông tiến sỹ, Sonoko vẫn cao giọng bức xúc.

Trong lúc đó, Ran vẫn im lặng. Hai bàn tay đan vào nhau, cằm tựa lên gối, gương mặt đượm nỗi suy tư. Cô nhớ ánh mắt Shinichi nhìn cô gái ấy trong lần đầu tiên cậu giới thiệu với cô. Cô vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ.

Đó là một buổi chiều mùa thu, cách đây nửa năm khi cậu ấy trở về. Cô vui sướng, cô ríu rít líu lo suốt ngày, đến nỗi Sonoko cũng phát cáu vì ghen tỵ. Nhưng cô chẳng quan tâm, vì Shinichi đã về rồi. Nhưng...cậu ấy không về một mình.

Cậu dẫn đến một cô gái, và giới thiệu với cô.

- Đây là Shiho.

Cô gái khẽ gật đầu, đáp lại nụ cười và ánh mắt thắc mắc của Ran.

- Và cô ấy..là cộng sự của tớ.

- Cộng sự á? - Ran ngạc nhiên, cô chưa từng nghe nói về chuyện này trong tất cả các cuộc điện thoại trước đây.

- Tớ đã cùng cậu ấy giải quyết một số vụ án ở Anh.- Shiho bình tĩnh đáp lại sự nghi hoặc của Ran, bằng chất giọng trong trẻo nhưng lạnh lùng.- Và tớ vừa nhận lời chuyển công tác về Nhật, theo yêu cầu của sở cảnh sát Tokyo.

- Cô ấy phụ trách bộ phận giám định và nghiên cứu dược chất.- Shinichi nhoẻn miệng cười- Ngoài ra, biệt tài của cô ấy là mỉa mai người khác một cách rất...uyên thâm.- Cậu khẽ liếc sang Shiho, nhưng chỉ nhận lại phản ứng thờ ơ vô cảm.

Ran cảm thấy có điều gì kỳ lạ.Cô quan sát cô gái một cách kín đáo.

Cô ấy...có màu tóc nâu đỏ rất đặc biệt. Đôi mắt màu xanh lục rất đẹp, chắc là con lai... Khoa giám định và nghiên cứu dược chất? Hẳn cô ấy rất thông minh. Và...Ran chợt ngẩn người khi nhìn xoáy vào đôi mắt biêng biếng thăm thẳm kia...

..nếu bỏ đi mái tóc dài đang cột gọn gàng ngoài sau, thì...cô ấy giống hệt bé Ai-chan. Giống phiên bản tương lai của Ai-chan.

Ran lắc đầu, khẽ mỉm cười. Lại tự huyễn hoặc mình rồi. Lúc trước, mình cũng từng nghi ngờ Shinichi là Conan, nhưng biết bao lần sự thật đều chứng minh ngược lại. Huống hồ, bác Agasa cũng bảo là Ai-chan đã về Mỹ với ba mẹ.

Cô nhoẻn miệng cười:

- Tớ là Ran Mori. Chào cậu.- và giơ tay ra.

Shiho chần chừ một phút, rồi cũng giơ tay lên. Cô cảm nhận được hơi ấm lan truyền qua tay mình.

- Xong phần giới thiệu rồi nhé.

Shinichi vỗ vai cô gái, nhưng cô né người sang, trừng mắt nhìn cậu. Cậu rụt vai, gãi đầu.

-Oh sorryyy..Tớ quên mất là mình đã không còn là...

Chợt cậu im bặt trước ánh mắt đe doạ của Shiho. Shinichi biết mình lỡ lời, và Ran đang ngẩn người nhìn cậu, ánh mắt dò xét.

- Mình đã không còn ở bên Anh nữa.

Shinichi cố nặn ra một nụ cười ngây ngô vô tội.

- Tớ phải tới sở để hoàn tất một số hồ sơ cá nhân.- Shiho nhìn Ran, mỉm cười- Tạm biệt.

Và Shiho rảo bước nhanh về phía cuối đường, bỏ lại 2 người đang đứng ngẩn ngơ.

- Cô ấy thật kì lạ.

Ran thì thầm, quay sang nhìn Shinichi dò hỏi. Nhưng...

Vào chính lúc đó, cô đã nhìn thấy một điều mà cô ngỡ là mình đã nhìn lầm.

Đó là ánh mắt của Shinichi. Ánh mắt dõi theo dáng người mảnh khảnh của cô gái, cho đến khi nó khuất hẳn phía sau những toà nhà chọc trời bên kia đường. Ánh mắt trầm ngâm, u uẩn, như chất chứa rất nhiều tâm sự, rất nhiều lời nói.

Nhưng hơn hết, ánh mắt đó ...rất nồng nàn...

o0o

-RANNNNN, Cậu đang nghĩ gì thế ?..- Sonoko lại hét lên, níu lấy tay Ran mà lay mạnh.

Hattori thầm kêu trời, và cảm ơn vô cùng khi cảnh sát đã phong toả khu bệnh xá này. Nên dãy này chỉ có mỗi phòng của Ran và phía trên lầu là khu vực phòng đặc biệt của Shiho.

Nếu không, với chất giọng đại bác bắn của Sonoko, khéo cả bọn sớm bị tống khỏi đây mất!

- Tớ...chỉ nghĩ là...- Ran cố gắng dùng lời nói biểu đạt cảm xúc của mình, nhưng có gì đó nấc nghẹn ngang cổ. Ánh mắt hướng về bầu trời xanh biếc ngoài cửa sổ, cô hạ giọng.- Có điều gì đó...mà tớ vẫn chưa hiểu kịp, đang và đã xảy ra...

- Này cậu đang nói gì thế? Tớ đang kể tội gã khốn Shinichi cơ mà.- Sonoko lắc tay Ran mạnh hơn, chừng như sợ cô đau khổ hay ghen tuông quá mà mê sảng.

Cô quay nhìn người bạn thân thiết của mình, cười xa xôi.

- Có thứ gì đó đã...và đang thay đổi...giữa bọn tớ, Sonoko ạ...

Ran thầm thì như nói với chính mình, và lại quay nhìn ra cửa sổ. Bầu trời vẫn thế, vẫn trong xanh như những ngày xưa khi cô và cậu quấn qúit bên nhau, nhưng sao...

Và có một điều, có lẽ Shinichi vẫn không ngờ tới.

Đó là việc Ran đã phát hiện ra hàng loạt những lời nói dối của cậu, từ việc cậu từng bị teo nhỏ thành Conan, cô gái có mái tóc nâu đỏ xinh đẹp kia chính là bé Ai-chan ngày nào. Và tất nhiên, cả lời nói dối về thân phận và nghề nghiệp của cô ấy, khi Shinichi giới thiệu với Ran.

o0o

Takagi gấp tập hồ sơ lại.

Anh tần ngần cầm bảng xét nghiệm ADN và bảng báo cáo về Chirst Vineyard, băn khoăn không biết có nên đưa cho Shinichi hay không.

Vì dù sao, cậu cũng là nhân vật chủ chốt trong vụ triệt phá đường dây Mafia này.

Vì dù sao, tất cả những manh mối hay hành động cũng đều do cậu lên kế hoạch.

Vì dù sao...

...quan hệ giữa cậu và cô gái ấy cũng chẳng bình thường...

- Alo, Takagi nghe?

- Tôi là Akai, Shuiichi Akai. - giọng trầm trầm bên kia vang lên, khiến Takagi tự nhiên nổi da gà. Nghe đến tên Akai, anh lại sởn gai ốc lần nữa. Ai mà không biết Viên đạn bạc của FBI chứ!

- Vâng?- Nuốt nước bọt, Takagi nhớ lại cuộc gặp gỡ với Akai trong buổi họp liên đoàn an ninh quốc tế vừa rồi. Chỉ có một cảm giác lạnh dọc sống lưng!

- Về việc của Shiho Miyano.- Shuiichi ngừng lại- Chúng tôi được tin cô ấy đã bị trọng thương trong trận phục kích hôm qua?

- Uhm, đúng là như vậy.- Takagi thắc mắc không hiểu sao FBI lại quan tâm đến một cô gái như thế.

- Và tôi biết trong tay cảnh sát các anh đang có một hồ sơ liên quan đến thân nhân của cô ấy.

- Sao anh biết?- Takagi ngạc nhiên, nhưng vừa buông câu hỏi anh đã biết mình hớ. Qủa nhiên, câu trả lời như anh đã đoán.

- Vì chúng tôi là FBI!- Giọng Shuiichi trầm trầm xen chút mỉa mai.

- Chúng tôi vẫn giữ lời hứa không làm phiền cô ta và sẽ không bao giờ làm phiền cô ta.

- Tôi biết. Nhưng tôi không phải nói việc đó.- Shuiichi ngừng lại một chút, dường như đang cân nhắc điều gì đó. Cuối cùng, anh nói bằng giọng quả quyết, vừa như ra lệnh.- Và chúng tôi muốn anh đưa hồ sơ đó cho Shinichi Kudou ngay bây giờ. Cậu ấy sẽ biết phải làm thế nào.

- Tại sao?

- Cứu người.- Shuiichi nói gọn lỏn, và cúp máy.

Cái quái gì thế này, dù là FBI đi nữa cũng lấy đâu ra cái quyền ra lệnh cho tôi chứ. Tôi là cảnh sát của Nhật Bản mà!

Takagi muốn hét vào điện thoại như thế, nhưng không kịp. Và anh cũng hơi mừng vì điều đó.

Để cứu người ư?

Takagi không hiểu lắm. Nhưng anh biết ai đang cần được cứu. Anh cũng trông thấy cô gái có mái tóc nâu đỏ ấy lúc Shinichi bế cô ào lên xe cứu thương. Toàn thân be bét máu. Và chẳng có vẻ gì là còn sống.

Anh bỏ tệp hồ sơ vào chiếc cặp đen, không quên gửi một tin nhắn trước khi bước khỏi cửa chính sở cảnh sát.

" Chờ em ở Poirot lúc 6h nhé, em yêu."

o0o

Shiho tỉnh dậy.

Xung quanh cô là màn đêm đặc quánh, đến nỗi cô không thể trông thấy cả ngón tay mình.

Cô dò dẫm từng bước trên mặt đất, cố tìm kiếm một điểm nhấn đủ để xác định cô ở đâu.

Cô cứ từ từ tiến lên như thế, nhưng không thấy gì cả.

Dường như nơi này rất rộng.

Dường như nơi này rất lạ.

Cô không biết mình đang ở đâu, tại sao mình lại ở đây, và mình phải làm gì để thoát khỏi đây...Cô không biết tất cả, nhưng cô biết một điều: Chỉ có mỗi mình cô ở nơi bóng đêm đáng sợ này!

Cô ngồi sụp xuống, hai tay ôm lấy gối, và bắt đầu run rẩy.

Những cảm giác ngày xưa lại ùa về, đánh thức những ký ức ngủ quên. Không, là những ký ức cô cố gắng quên đi, cố gắng chôn nó sâu thẳm vào góc tăm tối nhất của cõi lòng.

Và nay, nó ào ạt tràn về, khiến cả người cô run lên bần bật.

Những hình ảnh chớp nhoáng, lúc loé lên, lúc vụt tắt, những mảnh hình ảnh rời rạc chắp nối nhau...lần lượt hiện lên, lần lượt lướt đi rất nhanh trong trí óc cô.

Shiho mơ hồ nhớ đến người cha thân yêu của mình, với bộ kính gọng đen, giọng nói khàn đục, và khiến người ta e ngại với bộ áo blue trắng luôn toát lên những mùi hoá chất nồng và lạnh. Nhưng người cha ấy luôn nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt nâu dịu dàng, và cô nhớ cảm giác khi được ông bế, cảm giác cô gục đầu lên bờ vai chắc chắn của ông mà ngủ say sưa trong lúc một tay cha vẫn mải mê với quyển ghi chép dày đặc những chữ và số. Đó là cảm giác rất xa xưa, rất lâu rồi..Khi ấy, cô chỉ chừng 4, 5 tuổi.

4 hay 5 tuổi đó, cô vẫn còn đầy đủ một gia đình, dù gia đình ấy không-bình-thường theo cái cách mọi người vẫn hay dùng đến 2 chữ đó. Bên cạnh người cha luôn giấu mình sau cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm khép kín, còn có mẹ.

Shiho chẳng có ấn tượng về mẹ nhiều. Vì bà ít nói, rất ít nói tới mức cô gần như không nhớ ra được giọng mẹ thế nào. Hình như là một giọng Anh nữ trong veo lạnh lẽo, nhưng hình như cũng là một giọng Mỹ ngọt ngào nồng ấm. Cô chẳng rõ nữa. Cô chỉ nhớ mẹ có mái tóc dài vàng óng, mà khi bé, cô từng bao lần nhìn ngắm và ước ao. Mái tóc màu nâu đỏ khiến cô trở thành tâm điểm chỉ trỏ của lũ trẻ, mỗi khi cô bước chân khỏi nhà. Chúng cười ồ lên, ban đầu là tò mò, sau đó là châm chọc và ánh mắt lúc thì soi mói, lúc thì khinh thường. Cô ghét lắm! Nhưng mẹ thì khác. Mái tóc mẹ thật đẹp, một màu vàng đầy kiêu hãnh. Và mỗi khi mẹ ra ngoài, dù gương mặt đã giấu kín sau cặp kín đen và chiếc mũ rộng vành, mẹ vẫn thu hút bao người bởi mái tóc dài màu vàng rực rỡ. Và mẹ cũng giống như cha, luôn thích ẩn mình trong căn phòng kín nằm sâu trong tầng hầm dưới lòng đất. Và cũng thích mặc những bộ váy màu đen, đội chiếc mũ có thắt sợi dây ruy băng- tất cả đều màu đen nốt!

Cô không hiểu tại sao, nhưng cô không dám hỏi. Vì, thật ra đôi lúc, Shiho cũng thấy cha mẹ có gì đó hơi đáng sợ...Có phải trẻ con đều thế? Chỉ cần điều gì không hiểu rõ ràng, là đâm ra sợ hãi.

Và...cô còn có chị...

-Chị ơi!...

Cô nấc lên. Giọt nước mắt âm ấm bắt đầu xuất hiện ở khoé mắt. Đôi tay run rẩy nắm chặt lại. Đó là phản ứng quen thuộc mỗi khi Shiho nhớ đến chị mình.

Người chị gái xinh đẹp, có mái tóc màu đen như cha, dài óng ả như mẹ, nói tiếng Nhật rất sõi dù chị không thích thế. Rất nhiều kỷ niệm về chị lần lượt bóp nghẹt trái tim của Shiho.

Cô nhớ đến một ngày, đột nhiên cha mẹ không trở về trước bữa ăn tối, khiến cô và chị vừa đói, vừa sợ, ngồi trong nhà xem phim hoạt hình mà cứ nghểnh tai ngóng tiếng xe quen thuộc ngoài xa.

Rồi cánh cửa bật mở. Một người đàn ông tóc vàng to lớn, đi cùng một nhóm 5,6 người nữa, xông vào nhà cô. Tất cả đều mặc đồ đen. Không nói không rằng, họ bế thốc 2 chị em cô lên xe, mặc cho cô khóc ầm ĩ còn chị thì ôm cứng lấy tấm thân đang run lên vì sợ của em gái.

Và 2 chị em nhận được tin cha mẹ đã chết.

Họ dẫn chị đến một nơi nào đó, bỏ cô bơ vơ trong một căn phòng mà họ nói là " phòng mới, và cô bé sẽ ở đây- từ bây giờ".

Sau đó, chị cô trở về, ôm cô vào lòng và vỗ về nhẹ nhàng lên lưng cô, dỗ cô chìm dần vào giấc ngủ. Hôm đó, chị mặc chiếc váy màu xanh lam, đính những dải ren trắng rất xinh. Chị còn mang đôi giày màu xanh mà cha mẹ đã tặng vào giáng sinh năm ngoái. Trông chị như một công chúa!

Nhưng đó cũng là lần cuối cùng chị mặc bộ váy đó, và mang đôi giày đó.

Đó cũng là lần cuối cùng chị mặc những bộ trang phục khiến chị xinh đẹp như một bông hoa.

Hôm sau, chị đến, với bộ váy đen dài qua gối, đôi giày búp bê màu đen cùng màu với đôi vớ đen kẻ sọc xám. Cả chiếc nơ buộc tóc cũng màu đen.

...

Một cơn gió bất chợt từ đâu thổi đến, khiến Shiho giật mình. Cô nhìn quanh, cố xác định vị trí luồng gió ấy, nhưng chỉ có một màu đen đặc quánh.

Chẳng có gì ngoài bóng đêm vẫn quấn chặt lấy cô.

Từng ngón tay run rẩy lần tìm nhau trong bóng tối, Shiho cố gắng thu nhỏ mình lại, càng nhỏ càng tốt, như sợ một thứ gì đó thình lình nhào ra nuốt chửng cô vậy.

Nước mắt bắt đầu lăn dài trên gương mặt xinh đẹp nhợt nhạt.

Và ký ức, nhưng những bóng ma oan nghiệt, vẫn tiếp tục lẩn quẩn trong trí óc của cô.

Cô nhớ ngày chị thông báo là có người yêu, gương mặt chị ngập tràn hạnh phúc. Lần đầu tiên sau hơn 10 năm cha mẹ qua đời, cô mới thấy nụ cười hạnh phúc đó trên mặt chị.

Rồi ngày chị nói là chị em cô sắp tự do. Chỉ cần đợi chị vài ngày nữa thôi là cô có thể cùng chị, và " anh rể tương lai" cao chạy xa bay đến nước Mỹ, sống cuộc đời bình thường như bao người khác.

Cô chờ đợi...chờ đợi trong hồi hộp, lo lắng và rối ren những suy nghĩ, bởi hơn ai hết, cô hiểu rõ suy nghĩ của tổ chức. Chúng không dễ gì để tiền bạc mình đổ ra để huấn luyện và đào tạo 2 chị em, trở thành công cốc. Cô đã định cản chị.

Nhưng...

Shiho bật khóc. Tiếng khóc đã kềm chế suốt thời gian qua, mỗi khi nghĩ về chị.

Cô hận, rất hận.

Tổ chức đã cướp của cô tất cả: Cha mẹ, gia đình, tuổi thơ của 2 chị em, giờ đây, cả niềm hy vọng cuối cùng, ánh sáng duy nhất che chở cuộc đời cô, cũng bị chúng cướp mất.

Nỗi oán hận cào xé đến ruột gan, nhưng Shiho chẳng biết làm gì. Khác với chị, chúng không đào tạo cô những kỹ năng chuyên nghiệp để giết người. Chúng chỉ biến cô thành người thay thế cha mẹ- thực hiện tiếp những dự án độc dược lớn lao còn dang dở.

Cô bỏ trốn, rồi bị bắt lại...

Cô uống thuốc- thứ thuốc chết người do chính cô chế tạo, để tự sát. Nhưng cô vẫn không chết.

Cô teo nhỏ và trở thành Ai Haibara.

Trở thành cháu gái của tiến sỹ Agasa.

Một thành viên của đội thám tử nhí trường tiểu học Teitan.

Đó là thời gian hạnh phục duy nhất trong cuộc đời của cô- một cuộc sống bình thường nhưng đầy ý nghĩa...

Cho đến khi, cô gặp lại Gin!

Shiho rùng mình nhớ đến nòng súng đen ngòm lạnh lẽo của Gin, chĩa thẳng vào cô. Cô đã nhắm mắt và cầu nguyện, xin Chúa cho cô gặp lại chị.

Tuyết rơi lạnh lẽo, sân thượng hoang vắng..

" Một nơi rất đẹp để tiễn cô em lên đường đấy"

Giọng nói ma quỷ đáng sợ của Gin văng vẳng bên tai, khiến Shiho rúm người lại theo phản xạ. Vòng tay cô càng thít chật hai đầu gối, tựa hồ muốn ôm lấy một ai đó để nương tựa.

...Một hình ảnh bất chợt đập mạnh vào những mảng ký ức đen tối đau đớn kia.

Một tiếng hét xé toang màn đêm tĩnh mịch, vút xuyên qua làn tuyết lưa thưa.

Một giọng nói cương trực thầm thì bên tai.

Một bàn tay ấm ấp nhưng rắn rỏi... Một bờ vai nhỏ bé nhưng chắc chắn...Một vòng tay ngọt ngào và tin cậy...

Gương mặt Shiho dần giãn ra, và một nụ cười nhẹ thoáng trên môi.

Cô khẽ gọi, nhưng chỉ đủ cho chính mình nghe thấy.

- Shinichi!

o0o

Giật mình!

Shinichi nhào đến bên giường bệnh.

Cậu vừa nghe giọng của Shiho.

Cô ấy vừa gọi tên cậu.

Chắc chắn là cô ấy vừa gọi tên cậu. Giọng trong trẻo, trầm buồn, cô ấy luôn gọi tên cậu một cách xa xôi như thế.

-Shiho, Shinichi đây. Cậu vừa gọi tớ phải không? Tớ đang ở đây này?

Cậu nắm tay cô, nhưng không dám lay mạnh sợ đụng đến những vết thương còn chưa kịp liền miệng kia.

- Shiho, tớ biết là cậu vừa gọi tớ. Tớ biết là cậu mà. Cậu đã tỉnh rồi phải không? Mở mắt ra nào, Shiho.

Nhưng không có phản ứng nào cả. Không một cử động, không một tiếng thở mạnh.

Gương mặt bình thản, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, trông cô ấy như nàng công chúa ngủ trong rừng của anh em nhà Grim. Trừ làn da nhợt nhạt, và đang trắng bệnh đi vì mất máu quá nhiều, thì nhịp thở nơi lồng ngực vẫn duy trì ở trạng thái phập phồng yếu ớt.

- Shiho, cậu vừa gọi tên tớ, tớ đã ở đây? Sao cậu không mở mắt nhìn tớ?

Shinichi đau khổ, gần như van nài. Giọng cậu chất chứa đầy những cảm xúc dồn nén, như sẵn sàng vỡ tan bất cứ lúc nào. Cậu nắm chặt bàn tay xanh xao của cô, đặt nó lên má mình.

- Tớ vẫn ở đây, ngay bên cạnh cậu. Shiho, cậu cảm thấy chứ? Tớ vẫn ở đây.

Cậu nói, và di chuyển dần tay cô về môi mình. Hơi thở cậu ấm nóng, bờ môi run run đặt nhẹ lên mu bàn tay đang nhằng nhịt những ống kim truyền.

Đột ngột, điện tâm đồ vang lên những tiếng bíp bíp liên hồi.

Shinichi hoảng hốt quay lại.

Đường điện đồ đang đều đều yếu ớt, đột nhiên trở nên vội vàng, gấp gáp.

Đường hiển thị lên, xuống liên tục.

Shinichi lập tức nhoài người ấn chuông báo động.

Cậu cảm thấy mình giống như sắp chết rồi, toàn thân không còn chút sức lực nào, và đôi chân thì sắp không trụ nổi thân thể nữa.

Và, toàn thân Shinichi bắt đầu lạnh toát, mắt cậu quay cuồng khi đường hiển thị của điện tâm đồ bắt đầu rè lên một âm thanh ngang phè... Còn màn hình thì đang kéo chầm chậm một đường hiển thị bằng phẳng...

Cậu gục xuống, trong lúc tiếng xô cửa vọng tới, và những bước chân vội vàng gấp rút, kèm theo những tiếng lao xao đầy hốt hoảng.

" Mất nhịp tim rồi"

" Cô ấy đã ngừng thở, tim cũng ngừng đập"

"Chuẩn bị kích tim"

" Ai đưa cậu ấy ra ngoài đi"

Bóng tối đã phủ xuống, và cậu không còn nghe gì nữa...


	4. Giấc mơ

**Chap 4**

**Giấc mơ**

-...Shinichi!...

Shiho ngẩng mặt lên, ngơ ngác. Dường như cô mới nghe thấy giọng của Shinichi.

" Tớ đang ở đây, Shiho"

Ở đây..?

" Tớ đang ở bên cạnh cậu mà, Shiho!"

Bên cạnh tôi ư!... Shiho nhìn quanh. Nhưng cô chẳng thấy gì ngoài một màn đêm sâu hun hút.

" Tớ luôn ở bên cạnh cậu, Shiho"

Giọng nói ấy dường như rất gần, mà hình như cũng rất xa xăm.

Phải, rất gần, mà cũng rất xa, giống như cô và Shinichi vậy. Rất gần nhau và cũng rất xa nhau.

Trái tim Shiho thắt lại.

Đau...

Cái đau này khác với cái đau mỗi khi cô nhớ về chị.

Khi cô nhớ chị, đau đớn, cô có thể bật khóc... Còn khi cô nhớ về...về...Shinichi, dù đau, cô cũng vẫn phải cười, vẫn phải tỏ vẻ thờ ơ không quan tâm đến. Nhưng thực sự, cô rất đau.

Shiho túm chặt ngực trái, lắng nghe con tim mình đang thổn thức lạc nhịp.

Cô nhớ lại lần đầu tiên cô gặp Shinichi.

Đó không phải là lần đầu ở trường tiểu học Teitan, hay ở nhà ông tiến sĩ.

Cũng không phải ở Nhật Bản.

Mà là ở Mỹ, nơi cô được Tổ chức gửi đi du học từ khi 8 tuổi.

Shiho bần thần trước kỷ niệm mà cô đã chôn giấu hơn 10 năm trời...Cô chưa bao giờ kể ai nghe về nó, cũng như chưa bao giờ nhắc đến nó trước mặt Shinichi.

Vì...Shinichi đã quên...

Vì...bên cạnh cậu ấy đã có một người con gái khác...

Vì...cô không muốn xen vào tình cảm của hai người, vì cô biết trái tim cậu không có chỗ giành cho cô, vì cô sợ sẽ làm liên luỵ đến cậu, và...và vì...Shiho rất yêu cậu!

Cô đỏ bừng mặt, cảm thấy ngượng ngùng khi phải thú nhận điều đó với bản thân. Phải, cô luôn lừa dối mình, luôn cố gắng che giấu nó và luôn tỏ ra thật lạnh lùng, thậm chí là hơi đanh đá với cậu.

Nhưng, cô biết rằng cô yêu cậu.

Yêu...

Cái thứ tình cảm ngỡ đã chết từ lâu, đã sớm bị xoá đi trong từ điển ngôn ngữ mà tổ chức gieo vào đầu khi cô còn rất bé. Nay, trải qua rất nhiều nguy hiểm, hạt mầm đã chôn thật sâu ấy lại đâm chồi nảy lộc, khiến cô lúc nào cũng trong tâm trạng khắc khoải, lo âu. Shiho sợ...cậu ta sẽ biết!

Phải!

Shiho rất sợ Shinichi sẽ nhận ra tình cảm này.

Cô không muốn cậu khó xử.

Cô không muốn cậu phiền lòng.

Cô không muốn Ran đau khổ hay khóc lóc vì ghen ( ôi, cô đã chứng kiến nhiều rồi), vì điều đó sẽ khiến Shinichi rất buồn bã và mệt mỏi.

Cô lại càng không muốn đánh mất tình bạn tri âm tri kỷ hiện nay của 2 người, thứ tình cảm được dựng xây qua bao ngày vào sinh ra tử, san sẻ những thời khắc sống chết của cuộc đời.

Shiho cười khan, cảm thấy mình thật ngốc.

Đúng, quá ngu ngốc!

Nhưng mặc kệ, ngốc cũng được.

Chỉ cần ở bên cạnh Shinichi, nhìn thấy cậu ấy hạnh phúc, tự khắc cô cũng sẽ thấy hạnh phúc...dù rằng hạnh phúc ấy được đánh đổi bằng những giọt nước mắt cố nuốt ngược vào lòng...

Chỉ cần là chiếc bóng bên cuộc đời cậu ấy...

- Shiho?..!

Giọng nói thình lình vang lên, xen lẫn sự vui mừng và ngạc nhiên. Nhưng Shiho còn ngạc nhiên hơn.

Cô nghĩ là mình hoa mắt, hoặc...hoặc là...do nghĩ ngợi nhiều quá mà sinh ra ảo giác. Cô dụi mắt, nhưng...

Bàn tay ấy đã nắm chặt tay cô, lay mạnh, giọng kích động.

-Shiho?...Shiho? Là cậu, đúng là cậu rồi!

-Shin..i..chi?- Giọng Shiho đứt quãng. Không, không thể nào là thật được. Cậu ấy..cậu ấy sao có thể ở đây chứ...

- Cậu..Shiho, cậu vẫn khoẻ, cậu vẫn ổn chứ? Có đau ở đâu không? Có khó chịu ở đâu không? - Shinichi một tay túm chặt cổ tay Shiho, một tay níu vai cô, lắc mạnh.

-Có...- Shiho nhăn mặt, cô dường như không tin được. Cô..đúng là ảo giác mà...

- Cậu đau ở đâu? Nhiều không? Tớ...tớ phải làm gì đây..?

Mặt Shinichi tái đi. Giọng cậu run run. Hình như cậu ấy đã rất hoảng hốt.

- Đau..tay...Cậu nắm...- Shiho thở dốc- Cậu..chỉ cần buông tớ ra là được rồi.

- Tớ...tớ xin lỗi...

Shinichi bỏ vội hai tay xuống, trong khi Shiho xoa xoa bả vai trái một cách khó khăn.

- Cậu...thật sự không đau, không bị thương ở đâu chứ?

Shinichi nhìn cô dò hỏi, đồng thời lướt dọc đôi mắt khắp thân thể cô. Tạ Chúa! Cô ấy chẳng có vết thương nào! Thật may mắn!

Nhưng Shiho thì không nghĩ vậy. Cô băn khoăn không hiểu sao thình lình Shinichi lại xuất hiện ở cái nơi tối tăm này. Sao thình lình cậu ta lại xông tới bên cô mà cô không hề hay biết. Sao thình lình...

Shiho chợt đỏ mặt.

Không biết cậu ấy..có thấy...có thấy bộ dạng chết tiệt lúc nãy của cô không nhỉ? Rồi...không biết cậu ta có nghe cô vừa nức nở vừa gọi tên cậu ta như một đứa khùng hay không? Cậu..cậu ta sẽ nghĩ gì?

Shiho đột nhiên phát cáu.

Cậu ta...sẽ phát hiện ra chăng? Tình cảm của mình, ôi không...

Sao cậu ta lúc nào cũng bất thình lình xuất hiện trong lúc cô chẳng ngờ nhất, và cũng chẳng muốn nhất thế này...

-Shiho..cậu khóc à?- Shinichi hạ giọng, một ngón tay quệt khẽ lên bờ mi của cô, dịu dàng.

Nhưng cô hất tay cậu ra, và né sang một bên, như cách cô vẫn thường làm để từ chối sự quan tâm ấy.

- Tớ không sao...Nhưng cậu..

Cô nghiêng đầu nhìn cậu, một cách lạ lẫm và ngờ vực.

-Sao..cậu lại ở đây...

- Tớ không biết- Shinichi gãi tai- Tớ...gọi tên cậu...và tớ thấy mình ở đây.- Shinichi cười- Thật tốt khi tớ thấy cậu như vậy, Shiho ạ. Cậu làm tớ lo đến phát điên.

- Hả- Lúc này, Shiho bắt đầu tròn mắt ngạc nhiên- Sao lại lo..?

- Tớ...- Shinichi ngập ngừng, rồi cậu im lặng. Cậu không muốn nhớ lại cảnh ấy. Cậu không muốn nhớ lại hình ảnh ấy. Nó thật...khủng khiếp... Nhưng bây giờ, cô ấy không sao, cô ấy đang ở trước mặt cậu, với gương mặt xinh đẹp lạnh lùng và thân thể hoàn toàn lành lặn. Dẫu là mơ, cậu vẫn muốn mơ mãi...

- Vì tớ đã hứa là sẽ ở bên cạnh cậu, bảo vệ cậu, nên khi không thấy cậu, tớ rất lo.

Shinichi cười, nụ cười thật lạ. Có gì đó xót xa, có gì đó đau đớn. Lại có gì đó nuối tiếc và ân hận.

Shiho im lặng. Lời nói ấy...như lưỡi dao cứa vào con tim vốn đã không còn nguyên vẹn. Cậu vẫn vô tình xát muối lên những vết thương cô cố gắng che đậy, lên tình cảm cô cố gắng chôn sâu. Cậu lúc nào cũng tỏ ra lo lắng cho cô, bảo vệ cho cô, nhưng trái tim cậu lại không thuộc về cô.

Dẫu vậy, cô vẫn muốn ở bên cậu.

Dẫu vậy, cô vẫn bồi hồi, xao xuyến khi nhận những cử chỉ quan tâm lo lắng đó...dù biết rằng, những lời nồng ấm ấy đơn thuần chỉ giành cho một người bạn.

BẠN...

Phải, là bạn, vì cậu ấy đã có bạn gái rồi.

Một cảm giác nhói buốt thốc mạnh vào tim Shiho...

-Tôi có còn là trẻ con đâu mà cậu phải lo chứ...

Shiho nói, vừa như thầm thì vừa như gắt gỏng.

Đáp lại, Shinichi chỉ cười.

- Nhưng tớ thật sự rất lo cho cậu.

- Cậu nên lo cho Ran thì tốt hơn.

Shiho ngẩng lên nhìn xoáy vào mắt Shinichi. Giọng cô vang lên một chút ganh tỵ, một chút đắng cay quyện vào nghìn lần chua xót.

Shinichi thần người khi bắt gặp ánh mắt ấy. Đã bao lần cậu nhìn thấy đôi mắt này, và cậu luôn cố nhủ rằng chỉ là cô ấy có quá nhiều lo lắng, suy nghĩ về bọn áo đen.

Từ cái lần mẹ cậu nói là Shiho quan tâm tới cậu bằng một tình cảm khá đặc biệt - khi cậu ấy còn là Haibara- cậu đã không tin và xem như lời đùa tinh quái của mẹ. Cho đến khi chính cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt ấy...

Ánh mắt như muốn xuyên thủng trái tim của cậu, vừa rất buồn bã lại rất dịu dàng. Vì cô lúc nào cũng tỏ vẻ thờ ơ, lúc nào cũng giam mình trong phòng thí nghiệm, lúc nào cũng mỉa mai châm biếm cậu rất đáng ghét,..vì..rất nhiều thứ ..nên cậu không bao giờ nghĩ cô lại dùng ánh mắt ấy nhìn cậu.

Đó là khi cô đưa cậu viên thuốc giải cuối cùng. Ánh mắt cô xa xôi và lặng lẽ. Như một sự tiếc nuối hay từ biệt.

Đó là khi cô và cậu vô tình gặp nhau trên đường đến trường đại học, lúc cậu đang đùa giỡn với Ran một cách khoái chí.

Đó là khi cậu nói sẽ giới thiệu cô với Ran như 1 cộng sự của cậu.

Những lúc ấy, ánh mắt Shiho tựa như hai mảnh hồ thu xanh biếc, mà đáy hồ lại lắng sâu trăm nghìn những điều bí ẩn. Đôi mắt cô nhìn cậu huyền hoặc và đau đớn, đến nỗi khiến cậu phải lặng thinh và bối rối không biết làm thế nào...

Để rồi hằng đêm, đôi mắt ấy đã theo cậu đi vào những giấc mơ...

Đến nỗi, mỗi khi nhìn vào đôi mắt trong veo hạnh phúc của Ran, trái tim cậu chợt run lên khi nhớ đến ánh mắt sâu hun hút đầy những u uất không lời của Shiho. Và cậu ước gì có thể thổi vào đôi mắt ấy những tia sáng hạnh phúc trong veo như của Ran vậy.

- Shinichi?

Shiho nhíu mày khi thấy cậu đột nhiên đứng lặng đi. Có thể nào..cậu ta biết...?

- Shinichi? - Cô bắt đầu gắt lên, với một chút xấu hổ.

- Tớ...

Những hình ảnh bị cắt ngang, Shinichi tỏ ra bối rối, và theo thói quen, cậu lại gãi đâù gãi tai với vẻ mặt rất ngốc nghếch buồn cười.

- Shinichi, tớ hỏi cậu một câu nhé?- Giọng Shiho chợt trở nên nghiêm chỉnh.

Shinichi thót tim. Ôi lạy chúa, không lẽ cô ấy đã nhận ra...

- Cậu chưa gội đầu bao lâu rồi vậy?

- Khụ khụ...- Shinichi sặc lên một tiếng và ho sù sụ. Cô ấy..đúng là Shiho!- Bộ ngày nào gặp tớ mà không mỉa mai 1 câu thì không chịu được hả, Shiho?

- Ờ- Shiho nhún vai, gọn lỏn.- Nhưng cậu hôi thật đấy- Cô tiếp tục, cố giữ trên gương mặt nét bình thản.

-Này...này...- Mặt Shinichi méo xệch, đúng là cô nàng tinh quái khó chịu. Dù rằng đúng là...khoảng 2 ngày nay cậu chưa kịp tắm, nhưng cũng vì cô chứ ai nữa mà chê với chả trách...

- Hôi như cú ấy, bà chằn lửa kia không mắng à?

Mặt Shinichi chợt khựng lại. Và thay đổi thành một vẻ đăm chiêu xa xăm.

- Cô ấy...- Shinichi chợt quay lại nhìn cô, nhoẻn miệng cười buồn- Có thể mắng tớ tới chết luôn ấy chứ!

...Vì tớ chưa ghé thăm cô ấy bao giờ từ lúc cô ấy vào viện.

Vì tớ đã nổi cáu với cô ấy khi cô ấy vô tình cười hạnh phúc trên sự đau đớn của cậu...dù biết rằng Ran không có ý gì khác, chỉ là không biết thôi.

Vì tớ đã bỏ mặc cô ấy để ở bên cậu suốt cả ngày rồi...

-Thế thì, cậu hãy quay về với Ran đi...

Shiho cắn nhẹ môi dưới, quay đi.

Cô không thể để Shinichi biết.

Cô phải trả Shinichi về cho Ran.

Cậu ấy..không thuộc về cô!

-Này, Shiho!

Giọng Shinichi cứng nhắc vang lên, một tay giữ cô lại, cố gắng thật nhẹ nhàng. Cậu không muốn làm cô đau.

- Cậu...sẽ trở về với tớ chứ?

Shinichi nói khẽ, như một lời khẩn khoản.

-Về đâu cơ? - Shiho hỏi, giọng lạnh tanh.

- Về...- Shinichi ngớ người, uh, về đâu nhỉ...

Shiho muốn giằng tay ra, nhưng không được. Đôi tay cậu ấy vừa cương quyết vừa mạnh mẽ. Cô bắt đầu cáu. Chết tiệt, người ta đã cố tránh rồi, mà cứ...

- Thả tớ ra, Shinichi.- Giọng cô có vẻ mất kiên nhẫn, nhưng đáp lại, giọng Shinicho còn tỏ vẻ mất kiên nhẫn hơn.

- Không.

- Này, tớ sẽ mách Ran.- Cô nhăn mặt, tay còn lại cố gắng nắm lấy từng ngón tay của Shinichi mà gỡ ra. Nhưng vô ích.

- Cậu phải trở về với tớ, Shiho. - Lần này, Shinichi nói với giọng cứng rắn hơn- Tớ đã hứa bảo vệ cậu, tớ đã hứa luôn ở bên cạnh cậu, nhưng..tớ lại không làm được, tớ..đã luôn khiến cậu bị đau...

Shiho dừng lại, đôi mắt cô vẫn chăm chăm nhìn vào bàn tay đang nắm chặt lấy tay cô. Dường như những ngón tay đang run rẩy.

-Shiho, hãy tha lỗi cho tớ...

Giọng Shinichi trầm xuống. Có gì đó nghẹn lại ngay cổ họng. Một cảm giác bất lực đớn đau quật vào tim cậu.

- Tớ..không phải là tớ không biết đâu, Shiho...

Cậu khẽ nâng cằm cô, lấy hết can đảm, nhìn sâu vào hai đáy hồ thu biêng biếc đang mở to vì kinh ngạc...và...băn khoăn...

-Tớ chỉ cố tỏ ra là không biết, tớ chỉ giả vờ như không biết thôi...Nhưng, tớ biết hết... Shiho, anh BIẾT tình cảm của em giành cho anh!

Shinichi thay đổi cách xưng hô, khiến Shiho choáng váng. Nhưng cô không ngã, vì tay anh vẫn giữ chặt cô. Lời nói của Shinichi như những dòng nước đổ vào sông băng, khiến cô đông cứng người lại. Đầu óc cô quay cuồng. Cậu ấy đã biết ư, từ lúc nào vậy?

- Anh xin lỗi, Shiho.- Giọng Shinichi đầy đau khổ, đầy bứt rứt- Anh...đáng lẽ anh phải luôn tỏ ra như là không biết, nhưng...em sẽ lắng nghe anh nói, chứ, Shiho?

Cô gật đầu theo phản xạ. Cô đang mụ mị hẳn đi với chuỗi câu hỏi tuần hoàn" Sao cậu ấy lại biết? Mình thể hiện lộ liễu lắm sao? Vậy...mấy người khác có biết không, ôi Chúa ơi!". Lời nói của Shinichi vẫn đều đều rót vào tai cô bằng chất giọng khó khăn, giống như vừa nói vừa nuốt nước bọt suy nghĩ ấy!

- Anh...rất thích Ran...em biết đấy, cô ấy là người cùng lớn lên với anh, chia sẻ với anh nhiều kỷ niệm từ thời thơ ấu, và cô ấy cũng rất quý mến anh...

"Vâng, tôi biết chứ, cậu Shinichi", Shiho thầm nghĩ một cách đau đớn. Cô ước gì giật phăng cánh tay cậu ra để chạy hút vào bóng tối kia, để cậu mãi mãi không tìm thấy cô, để cô không phải nghe cái sự thật vốn dĩ cô đã biết từ lâu kia.

-Cô ấy thật tốt...Cô ấy lo lắng cho anh, luôn nghĩ tới anh, dù anh teo nhỏ thành Conan, Ran vẫn quan tâm và luôn chờ đợi anh trở về...

-Mấy câu tình cảm kinh dị này cậu nên nói với cô ấy mới đúng, Shinichi- Shiho gắt lên

-Không, em đã hứa là lắng nghe mà...- Shinichi kiên nhẫn trước vẻ mặt khó coi của Shiho- Một chút thôi...

-...

- Anh..đã rất..rất thích cô ấy... Nên khi cô ấy gặp nguy hiểm, khi bọn chúng bắt cóc cô ấy...Anh đã không nghe lời khuyên của em, tự mình đi cứu cô ấy..Anh liều lĩnh, vì anh e bọn chúng có thể giết Ran nếu có động tĩnh gì...

Shinichi ngừng lại, một tay siết chặt tay Shiho, tay kia vuốt nhẹ lên những sợi tóc đỏ nâu vướng trên mặt cô.

- Anh đã cứu được Ran, cô ấy không sao, nhưng anh không thể nào vui được...thậm chí, Shiho, thậm chí anh..anh đã từng nghĩ là giá như anh nghe lời em, chờ đợi sự tiếp ứng, hoặc báo cảnh sát...dù điều đó có thể gây bất lợi cho Ran, nhưng anh vẫn muốn..giá như...

Shinichi thở mạnh, tiếp tục một cách khó khăn.

- Phải, anh không thể nào..vui, dù chỉ là một chút, dù Ran đã bình yên vô sự..nhưng đổi lại...

Người Shinichi khẽ run lên. Tay cậu siết chặt lại, khiến Shiho khẽ nhăn mặt, nhưng cố không bật thành tiếng, sợ làm hỏng mạch cảm xúc của cậu.

Shinichi nuốt khan. Giọng cậu trầm hẳn.

- Anh không bao giờ nghĩ, sẽ đánh đổi sự an toàn của Ran...hay của bản thân anh, bằng chính em, Shiho...- Shinichi bóp chặt tay cô một lần nữa. Và đột ngột, cậu ôm chầm lấy cô. Toàn thân cậu run lên từng hồi. Nhịp thở bắt đầu loạn đi. Shinichi nói trong đứt quãng, đau đớn và đầy ân hận.

- Anh không nghĩ em lại âm thầm đi theo anh...Anh càng không nghĩ, em sẽ làm chuyện đó...- Vòng tay cậu siết mạnh hơn, mặc kệ những phản kháng bất lực của Shiho- Haibara mà anh quen ngày xưa, lúc nào cũng lo lắng sợ hãi khi đối diện với bọn chúng, luôn co mình lại hoặc chạy trốn khi phát hiện bọn chúng...Nên..anh không bao giờ nghĩ rằng, em lại..đỡ giùm anh những viên đạn đó...

Một sự im lặng bao trùm lấy không gian. Shiho đơ người.

Đạn...?

Những mảng hình ảnh rời rạc đột ngột bổ nhào vào đầu Shiho, khiến cô cảm giác đau buốt như kim châm.

Cô thấy- Gin- là Gin, đang chĩa súng vào...Shinichi...Đúng vậy...

Shiho nhìn thấy, và không suy nghĩ gì, cô lao ra chắn trước mặt anh, đúng lúc không gian vang lên tiếng ĐOÀNG khô khốc...

Cô thấy đau rát ở ngực trái...

Và thêm những tiếng đoàng đoàng khác...

Cái đau lan xuống bụng, thắt lưng...

Cái đau ấy nhanh chóng chạy dọc khắp cơ thể...và...cô.. ngã xuống trong tiếng hét lanh lảnh của ai đó...ai đó đang gọi tên cô...

- Anh đã phát điên lên được khi nhìn thấy em...như thế, em biết không...Anh tự nguyền rủa mình, hàng trăm lần, tại sao không nghe lời em...Anh ước gì những viên đạn ấy ghim vào anh...anh ước người nằm trong căn phòng lạnh lẽo đó là anh...

Shinichi cố gắng để giữ giọng nói bình ổn nhất mà tần số tai con người còn nghe được, nhưng giọng cậu đã lạc hẳn đi.

- Anh là Shinichi Kudou, nhưng lúc đó, anh hình như đã quên đi cái tên này. Anh ước mình là Conan, vì ít ra nếu là Conan, anh sẽ không khiến em bị đau nhiều như vậy... Anh..lúc đó không còn biết làm gì cả, chỉ có thể ở bên giường, nắm tay em, và gọi tên em..Anh đã gọi rất nhiều lần, nhưng em vẫn không mở mắt...Anh rất sợ, Shiho...

Shiho lặng đi trong tiếng nói của Shinichi. Chầm chậm, cô đưa tay lên..níu nhẹ lên bờ lưng đang run rẩy kia. Một giọt nước mắt lặng lẽ lăn dài trên làn da nhợt nhạt, thấm qua tấm áo sơ mi trắng đã lem luốc của cậu.

- Anh đã từng sợ mất Ran vào tay bác sỹ Araide, cũng từng sợ mất Ran khi cô ấy rơi vào tay bọn chúng...Nhưng chưa bao giờ cảm giác sợ nó lại lớn đến mức khiến anh như gục ngã...Shiho, anh rất sợ... Đây là lần đầu tiên, anh thấm thía nỗi sợ hãi nếu phải mất đi một người...

" Đây...chỉ là một giấc mơ..một giấc mơ ngọt ngào..." Shiho siết chặt hơn vòng tay một chút, và cô cảm nhận được lồng ngực bên kia có một con tim đang đập loạn nhịp.

- Shiho, anh biết...Ran hiểu anh đủ để biết anh thích màu gì, thần tượng ai, thích ăn món bánh nào hoặc món quà nào sẽ khiến anh vui nhất... Cô ấy...là một người bạn gái rất tuyệt, rất hoàn hảo...vì cô ấy luôn biết anh muốn cái gì...

Shinichi đẩy nhẹ cô ra, nhưng vẫn giữ chặt cô trong vòng tay của mình. Anh nhìn thấy đôi mắt cô đang lấp lánh những giọt thuỷ tinh trong suốt.

- Nhưng...em..em là người duy nhất có thể gợi ý cho anh những lời giải hóc búa... là người duy nhất lắng nghe những vụ án của anh và đưa ra lời khuyên xuất sắc...Em..rất thông minh, thông minh đủ để không cần biết anh thích món gì, quyển sách nào, nhưng luôn đưa anh chính xác mọi thứ anh cần. Em hiểu anh, không phải qua thời gian 16 năm cùng lớn lên bên nhau, mà qua suy nghĩ, qua nụ cười hay một cái nhếch môi...

Shinichi đưa tay, khẽ lau nhẹ những giọt thuỷ tinh long lanh chờ chực rơi trên mi mắt cô, và đặt lên bờ mi ấy một nụ hôn rất dịu dàng...

- Ran luôn ở bên anh trong lúc anh hạnh phúc và vui vẻ nhất...Và người không bao giờ rời khỏi anh lúc anh trong tình trạng nguy hiểm nhất, gian nan nhất, lại là em...Và...anh cần em, Shiho, nên hãy trở về bên anh, được không?...

Trong màn đêm thăm thẳm, chợt bừng lên một tia sáng nhỏ nhoi... Tia sáng ấm áp từ đáy mắt cô gái vốn đã quen sống trong cô độc lạnh lẽo... Ngón tay cái khẽ miết nhẹ lên đôi má mịn màng, Shinichi khẽ khàng đặt lên bờ môi cô một hơi thở nóng ấm chầm chậm...


	5. Bí mật

**Chap 5**

**Bí mật**

- Shinichi?...Shinichi, cậu tỉnh rồi à?...

Một giọng nói gấp gáp vang lên đầy lo lắng.

- Shi..ho..? - Một tay đặt lên trán, Shinini từ từ mở mắt. Cậu hi vọng có thể trông thấy Shiho với đôi mắt lạnh lùng dửng dưng hằng ngày, để biết được rằng cô ấy vẫn không sao, và đó chỉ là một giấc mơ.

- Shinichi... - giọng nói như hạ xuống, trầm buồn.- Là..tớ đây, Shinichi, tớ là Ran.

- Ran..? A...

Cậu choàng tỉnh, bật dậy như một cái máy. Đầu cậu đau như bị búa tạ giáng, còn toàn thân thì ê ẩm.

Shinichi nhìn xung quanh một lượt, chỉ có bác Agasa, và Ran. Có lẽ Hattori đã về sở cảnh sát giúp họ hoàn tất thủ tục khởi tố vụ án, còn Sonoko đã ra về.

Và đôi mắt cậu chạm vào ánh nhìn lo lắng lẫn buồn rầu của Ran, xen vào đó cả sự giận dữ ít nhiều.

- Cậu...đã làm tớ rất lo, Shinichi.

Shinichi nhìn Ran, tựa hồ như muốn nói điều gì đó, nhưng lại thôi. Cuối cùng, Shinichi chỉ có thể trầm giọng nói khẽ:

- Tớ xin lỗi, Ran.

Thình lình, Ran oà khóc. Cô ôm chầm lấy cậu, nức nở trên bờ vai của cậu, khiến Shinichi vô cùng bối rối xen lẫn hối hận. Cậu thật có lỗi khi bắt cô ấy lo lắng nhiều như thế. Lúc nào cậu cũng bắt cô ấy lo lắng và khóc lóc như thế. Cậu..thật tệ...

Và...đôi mắt buồn rười rượi của Shiho đột ngột hiện lên, choáng hết tâm trí cậu. Tiếp đó là những tiếng súng nổ, máu...Cuối cùng là hình ảnh Shiho thiêm thiếp trên giường, tiếng điên tâm đồ rè rè thẳng nhịp...Nó khiến cậu giật mình thảng thốt. Và như phản xạ, cậu đẩy Ran ra, phóng xuống giường.

Nhưng Ran đã nắm tay cậu lại.

- Shinichi, cậu ...lại định đi đâu?

- Shiho, cô ấy..cô ấy...- Shinichi run run, cố gắng nói thành như nhưng không thể.

- Cậu đã ngất đi đấy, Shinichi. Cậu đã làm tớ lo đến phát sợ...- Ran bắt đầu hét lên với vẻ giận dữ. Nước mắt đua nhau chạy ma-ra-tông trên gương mặt trái xoan trắng hồng.

- Ran ah...- Cậu quay lại, nhìn cô bạn gái thanh mã trúc mã bằng đôi mắt khẩn khoản lo lắng- Tớ...tớ sẽ giải thích sau, nhưng Shiho...

- Cậu luôn nói dối tớ! Từ lúc cô ấy xuất hiện, cậu đã luôn nói dối tớ về mọi thứ.- Cô gào lên, và càng siết chặt tay cậu- Cậu giấu tớ về việc cậu phải đối đầu với bọn Mafia nguy hiểm thế nào, cậu bị teo nhỏ thành Conan và ở cạnh tớ, nhưng lại luôn tỏ ra vô tội, cậu rõ ràng biết tớ nhớ cậu, mong cậu trở về thế nào, cậu lại hoàn toàn chẳng đoái hoài tới...

Shinichi chết lặng.

Cô ấy đã biết.

- Cậu lừa dối tớ suốt thời gian qua, mặc kệ tớ như một con ngốc hết gọi điện lại làm quà tặng cậu, lo lắng cho cậu. Cậu còn thông đồng với cô ta qua mặt tớ khi tớ nghi ngờ Conan chính là Shinichi...

Tiếng khóc càng lúc càng to, khiến Shinichi bắt đầu luống cuống. Những điều cô ấy nói đều là sự thật, cậu biết giải thích thế nào đây...

- Tớ đã luôn..luôn tin tưởng cậu, cuối cùng điều tớ nhận lại chỉ là sự lừa dối...

Cô oà khóc. Tiến sĩ Agasa lặng lẽ ra ngoài từ lúc nào, nhường căn phòng lại cho hai trái tim đang thổn thức giữa trăm ngàn suy nghĩ.

- Shinichi, tất cả điều cậu làm, đều là vì cô gái đó phải không?

Ran ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt tuyệt vọng của Shinichi.

- Cậu nói đi!

Cô hét lớn.

Không thể chịu nổi.

Thật không cách nào chịu nổi.

Mình đã luôn bên cậu ta, quan tâm cậu ta, nhưng khi tỉnh lại, cái tên đầu tiên cậu ấy gọi-KHÔNG-PHẢI-MÌNH!

Shinichi nhìn Ran, thở dài.

- Tớ giấu cậu chỉ vì bảo vệ cậu...- Shinichi khẽ gỡ từng ngón tay thanh mảnh đang bấu chặt cổ tay mình.- Tớ rất nhiều lần muốn nói nhưng...sợ sẽ khiến cậu gặp nguy hiểm...

- Cậu cho rằng tớ có thể chấp nhận lời giải thích này ư?- Ran nói với vẻ chua chát.

Người bạn thân thiết 18 năm đã lừa dối cô.

Lừa dối cô.

Dối cô.

Ran thật sự tổn thương, cô không muốn tin điều đó. Cô luôn chờ đợi một ngày Shinichi sẽ kể cô nghe sự thật. Cô chờ đợi...chờ như một kẻ ngốc hết ngày này qua ngày nọ, dài đăng đẵng như ngày xưa cô chờ cậu ấy trở về.

Nhưng cậu ấy vẫn im lặng, như thách thức sự kiên nhẫn của cô.

Cậu ấy vẫn tỏ ra như không có điều gì hết.

- Shinichi, cậu và cô ấy thật ra là thế nào?

Cuối cùng, cô quyết định hỏi cậu câu quan trọng nhất, điều cô luôn canh cánh trong lòng từ ngày bắt gặp ánh mắt nồng nàn Shinichi giành cho cô gái kia. Và cô hít thật sâu chờ đợi...một câu nói dù là đau đớn hay hạnh phúc.

Nhưng không có câu trả lời nào hết.

Không gian vẫn im lặng.

Shinichi nhìn cô, đôi mắt anh ánh lên vẻ khó hiểu và bất lực. Dường như có gì đó thất vọng và có gì đó rất bi thương.

Ran xoáy đôi mắt đầy cương quyết lẫn giận dữ vẫn còn ngân ngấn nước nhìn cậu, nhưng không làm thay đổi được tia nhìn ấy.

Shinichi đặt nhẹ bàn tay của Ran xuống giường. Cậu thở dài và lắc đầu buồn bã.

Sau đó, đôi chân cậu rảo bước thật nhanh ra cửa, và nhanh chóng khuất dạng trong thang máy. Thấp thoáng bóng của ông Agasa vội vã theo sau.

Ran bật khóc.

Cậu ấy...có lẽ...đã xa cô thật rồi...

o0o

-Anh...Takagi?

Bước ra khỏi thang máy, Shinichi đụng ngay trung uý Takagi đang định bước vào. Anh cũng ngạc nhiên không kém.

- Cậu khoẻ rồi à? Tôi nghe bác sĩ nói cậu mới được chuyển xuống phòng dưới nghỉ ngơi. Tôi còn đang định xuống đó tìm cậu đây.

- Có gì để nói sau nhé anh Takagi- Cậu gạt đi bằng giọng hối hả- Em xin lỗi nhưng bây giờ không phải lúc.

Và Shinichi quay đi, nhưng giọng Takagi đã giật ngược cậu lại.

- Shuiichi Akai bảo tôi đưa cậu cái này.

Anh huơ xấp hồ sơ đã đóng dấu niêm phong của sở cảnh sát Tokyo. Theo lý là chuyển toàn bộ lên phòng hồ sơ, nhưng ..cái này là yêu cầu từ FBI nên đành chịu vậy.

Nhưng Shinichi có vẻ không quan tâm lắm. Cậu liếc qua phong bì niêm phong đó rồi nói:

- Nếu là hồ sơ vụ án thì em đã bàn giao tất cả từ mấy hôm rồi, anh Takagi.

- Gã đó..ờ ý tôi là ngài Shuiichi, nói là cái này dùng để cứu cô Miyano.

Chưa kịp nói hết câu, Tatagi ngẩn ngơ khi phong bì đã biến khỏi tay anh từ lúc nào, và đang theo dáng người cao cao kia vội vã rẻ qua khúc ngoặc hành lang, tiến về khu săn sóc đặc biệt.

Takagi thở dài thểu não:

- Một Trung uý như ta...hết làm chân sai vặt cho FBI lại đến làm ô shin không công cho thằng nhóc thám tử này...hic hic..

o0o

Shinichi nhìn đăm đăm qua lớp kính cách âm. Tim anh thắt lại từng hồi khi gương mặt nhợt nhạt kia dường như vẫn không có vẻ gì sắp tỉnh lại. Vậy mà...vậy mà trong giấc mơ, cô nói là cô sẽ trở về.

- Cậu Kudo?

Vị bác sĩ già nâng cặp kính lên sống mũi, nhìn cậu bằng đôi mắt thương cảm. Ông đã gặp nhiều trường hợp như vậy rồi. Rất nhiều thân nhân không chấp nhận sự thật rằng người thân của họ sắp- và sẽ ra đi. Họ cố gắng níu kéo từng giây phút để nhịp thở thoi thóp kia không ngừng lại.

- Cậu đã khoẻ hơn chưa?

- Cô ấy sao rồi? - Dường như Shinichi không nghe ông hỏi, mắt anh vẫn không rời cô gái đang nằm mê man trên giường.

- E rằng...có chút thay đổi- Ông ngập ngừng, cố tìm một cách nói nhẹ nhàng nhất có thể- Tôi không biết nói thế nào, cậu Kudo. Cô ấy...à, vẫn sống...

Ông ngừng lại, thở dài. Tay ông vẫn di di trên tập xét nghiệm bệnh án.

- Cô ấy vẫn sống, như một kỳ tích, sau khi tim đột nhiên ngừng đập lần nữa...Tuy cô ấy chưa chết, nhưng...không có chút khả quan nào..Tôi e cô ấy không chịu được lâu nữa đâu..

Ông đặt một tay lên vai Shinichi, vỗ nhẹ. Giọng ông chùn xuống:

- Cậu nên trân trọng những giờ phút cuối cùng này thì hơn.

Gương mặt tiến sỹ Agasa trắng bệch. Dù ông đã nghe tin này trước đó, khi Shinichi ngất đi, thì đối với ông, sự lập lại này vẫn thật khủng khiếp.

Ôi, Ai-chan, đứa cháu bé bỏng đáng thương.

Và ông lão bật khóc tu tu như một chú bé con.

Trái lại, Shinichi vẫn không phản ứng gì. Chỉ có đôi mắt cậu vẫn đượm vẻ đăm chiêu thăm thẳm. Cậu thì thầm qua lớp kính, nửa như nói với Shiho, nửa như nói với chính mình:

- Em..đã hứa sẽ trở lại...đã hứa sẽ trở lại, nên chắc chắn sẽ không sao đâu...

Xấp hồ sơ trên tay cậu tuột xuống. Lúc này, cậu mới nhớ đến nó.

" Ngài Shuiichi nói nó có thể cứu được cô Miyano"

..Xoẹtttt...

Cậu xé dấu niêm phong một cách thô bạo. Và bảng xét nghiệm ADN khiến cậu choáng váng.

"** Shiho Miyano và Chirst Vineyard, quan hệ mẹ con 99,99%**"

_Cái gì?_

Chirst Vineyard?

Vermouth?

Mẹ của Shiho?

Không thể nào!

Cậu lật nhanh qua những tờ sau.  
_  
Bảng báo cáo điều tra về Chirst Vineyard._

Và thêm lần nữa, Shinichi suýt té ngã nếu không có tấm kính chắc chắc phía sau lưng làm chỗ dựa.

_" Họ tên: Elena Vineyard Miyano_

Nghề nghiệp: Agent - CIA

Nhận công tác thâm nhập vào Black Or. ( tổ chức Mafia áo đen ) vào năm 22 tuổi, với vai trò là một nhà nghiên cứu khoa học. Sau đó quen và kết hôn cùng Atsushi Miyano- một thành viên trong nhóm nghiên cứu khoa học của tổ chức.

Sinh được 2 cô con gái:

Akemi Miyano ( tên tiếng Anh: Chirst Vineyard Miyano )

Shiho Miyano ( tên tiếng Anh: Elda Vineyard Miyano ).

Năm 30 tuổi, cùng chồng và 2 con về Nhật làm việc theo lệnh của tổ chức, vẫn liên lạc với CIA bằng mật mã số.

2 năm sau, tổ chức bắt đầu nghi ngờ thân phận của Elena, hạ lệnh thanh trừng cả 2 vợ chồng bằng một vụ tai nạn xe dàn dựng. Được sự trợ giúp từ phía CIA, Elena may mắn thoát khỏi tay tử thần, nhưng Atshushi thì không may tử vong. Elena quay về Mỹ theo lệnh của CIA và tiếp tục công trình nghiên cứu APTX F2...

Cuối cùng, cô cũng hoàn tất công trình ma dược của thế kỷ, loại thuốc có thể đảo ngược thời gian..."

Một hình ảnh đột ngột loé lên trong đầu Shinichi:

_" Quay ngược thời gian, chúng ta sẽ hồi sinh người chết"  
_  
Đó là nội dung trong chiếc đĩa mà năm xưa cậu ta đã lấy trộm để nhử Gin xuất hiện.

Và giọng nói nửa đùa nửa thật cùng gương mặt nửa châm biếm nửa đe doạ của Haibara hiện lên:  
_  
" Phải, đó là một loại thuốc có thể cải tử hoàn sinh"_

Tập hồ sơ trên tay cậu rơi xuống lần nữa...

Loại thuốc có thể cải tử hoàn sinh?

Gương mặt Vermouth hiện lên trong tâm trí Shinichi...Cậu chỉ biết Vermouth- Chirst Vineyard và Sharon Vineyard là một, wa lời kể của cô Judi. Nhưng...cậu không ngờ bà ta lại là..là mẹ của Shiho, Elena- và là một thành viên của CIA, giống như Rena?

Không, nếu như...nếu như Sharon có thể dùng loại thuốc ấy để giữ mãi sắc đẹp suốt 20 năm, thì việc bà ấy là Elena cũng chẳng phải là không thể...

Thuốc ư?...

Đúng, là loại thuốc ấy!

Thảo nào Shuiichi bảo có thể cứu được Shiho.

Bà ấy có thể cứu được Shiho, bằng loại thuốc kỳ diệu đó.

Và trước ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của tiến sĩ Agasa, cậu chạy như bay về thang máy, và phóng thẳng khỏi bệnh viện. Cậu hối hả gọi điện thoại cho cô Judi:

" Shinichi đây, em cần liên lạc với phía CIA gấp. Làm ơn nhanh giùm em".

Hình ảnh Shiho với gương mặt tái nhợt, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền một lần nữa hiện ra trong đầu cậu. Cậu ngoắc taxi quẹo về khu chung cư Haido - trụ sở mới bí mật của FBI và là nhà cô Judi.


	6. Người quen

**Chap 6**

**Người quen**

- Oh cute boy, cậu trông vẫn rất tuyệt trong hình dạng này!

Judi mở cửa, vẫn giọng cười rất đặc trưng và gương mặt chẳng có chút gì giống như một thành viên FBI lừng lẫy. Cô xoa đầu cậu như lúc cậu vẫn còn là Conan, làm mớ tóc vốn dĩ đã rối ( lại hôi ) kia càng thêm rối hơn.

Shinichi khá lúng túng, nhưng ngay lập tức lấy lại vẻ nghiêm trọng ban đầu.

- Chị đã bắt liên lạc với CIA giùm em chưa?

Cô nháy mắt, tinh nghịch:

- Xem em kìa, lúc nào cũng hấp tấp vội vàng, nhưng cũng thật đáng yêu.

- Chị Judi, em đang gấp thật đấy...- Cậu gắt lên một chút, sau đó theo tay Judi nhìn vào phòng khách.

Và cậu sững người lại.

Ở đó có Shuiichi Akai.

Và... Vermouth- Elena Vineyard Miyano.

Judi đưa một ngón tay lên miệng, ra hiệu cậu vào trong trước khi cậu ta định hét lên vì vui sướng.

- Bình tĩnh đi, Kudou. Shuiichi và..cô Elena đã ở đây từ sớm rồi. Chỉ còn chờ cậu tới thôi.

Vẻ mặt Shuiichi vẫn lạnh tanh và u ám như bình thường, nhưng Elena thì không như vậy.

Cô ngồi đó, hai tay khoanh trước ngực, bắt chéo chân và đôi mắt nhìn xa xăm ngoài cửa sổ. Mái tóc dài vàng óng xoã từng lọn qua bờ vai thanh mảnh cũng nhuốm vẻ ưu tư.

Shinichi bước vội vào trong, khẽ gật đầu đáp lại ánh mắt băng giá của Shuiichi, và tiến đến trước mặt Elena.

- Bà là...Elena Miyano? Mẹ của Shiho thật sao?

Elena chầm chậm quay lại nhìn cậu, đôi mắt trong xanh vừa như tức giận vừa rất bi thương. Nhưng bà đáp lại bằng một giọng mỉa mai ngọt ngào:

- Tôi không nghĩ là cậu mù chữ, cậu Kudou.

- Vậy thì...tại sao bà không đến bệnh viện? Bà biết rõ cô ấy là con gái bà, sao không đến cứu cô ấy? - Shinichi gần như hét lên.

- Cute boy, nếu không vặn nhỏ volume lại thì cậu sẽ làm phiền hàng xóm đấy.

Cô Judi ấn cậu xuống ghế, vỗ nhẹ vào vai cậu thì thầm.

- Con gái tôi ra nông nỗi đó không phải vì cậu ư, Shinichi Kudou? - Giọng bà lạnh lẽo như băng giá nhưng không giấu được sự căm hận.

Đôi mắt Elena xuyên thẳng vào con ngươi đang mở to vì bàng hoàng, vì đau đớn..của Shinichi. Bà tiếp tục nói, vẫn chất giọng trong veo như thuỷ tinh mà sắc lạnh như dao bén ấy.

- 2 đứa con gái ngốc nghếch của ta, lại vì 2 gã đàn ông -chẳng-xứng-đáng với chúng một chút nào, mà cam chịu đau đớn, hi sinh, thậm chí là ôm về mình cái chết.

Ánh mắt lạnh buốt tiếp tục lướt qua gương mặt u ám của Shuiichi, dừng lại.

- Akemi đã chết vì cậu...

Và bà quay sang Shinichi, đôi mắt hằn lên vẻ đau khổ lẫn bất lực.

- Và bây giờ là Shiho, vì cậu.

Bàn tay Elena nắm chặt lại, tựa như muốn giáng một cú vào giữa 2 gương mặt một đang nhăn nhó khổ sở, một thì âm u tối mịt kia.

- Elena, cô chờ cậu ấy đến đâu phải để trách móc đâu, đúng chứ?

Judi nhẹ nhàng lên tiếng, cố xua đi bầu không khí căng thẳng.

- Làm ơn, hãy cứu cô ấy...

Cuối cùng, Shinichi thở hắt ra và thấp giọng, như khẩn khoản. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào Elena, giọng cương quyết.

- Sau khi cứu được cô ấy, bà muốn trừng phạt tôi thế nào cũng được...

- Trừng phạt cậu? - Elena khom người về phía Shinichi, một tay nâng gương mặt cậu lên- Cậu nghĩ...có hình phạt nào tương xứng với những gì cậu đã đem đến cho con bé sao, Shinichi Kudou?

- Không phải lúc nói chuyện đó đâu, bà Miyano - Cuối cùng, Shuiichi cũng cất giọng nói khàn khàn của mình lên- Shiho đang chết dần ở bệnh viện và nếu không nhanh lên...

- Tôi không cần anh dạy tôi, tôi tự biết làm thế nào thể cứu con gái mình.

Giọng Elena sắc lạnh, cắt ngang lời của Shuiichi. Bàn tay bà vẫn không rời chiếc cằm của Shinichi. Cậu khẽ nhăn mặt vì móng tay bà cấu vào.

- Đau à? - Bà cười vẻ khinh miệt- Con gái ta đã chịu đau đớn gấp trăm ngàn lần như thế này, Kudou.

- Thôi được rồi mà, Elena- Judi cúi xuống, nắm lấy tay Elena một cách nhẹ nhàng.- Việc quan trọng là cứu cô bé. Những chuyện khác chúng ta sẽ nói sau nhé.

Và Judi hất đầu ra hiệu cho Shinichi. Cậu bật ra những tiếng nói một cách khổ sở.

- Tôi biết, bà có thể cứu cô ấy bằng loại thuốc đó...

- Thuốc à? Tất nhiên- Elena buông Shinichi, ngã người ra sau ghế, trong khi Shuiichi vẫn như bức tượng đá ngồi bất động. Trái tim anh đang giằng xé những kỷ niệm về cô gái anh yêu thương ngày xưa.

- Nhưng cậu đã đọc những tác dụng phụ của loại thuốc ấy chưa hả, Shinichi?

Elena nhìn cậu, cay đắng lẫn lạnh lùng. Cậu đã không đọc hết tập hồ sơ đó. Khi ý nghĩ về con đường cứu sống Shiho loé lên, cậu đã quẳng cả xấp tài liệu ấy lại và phóng ngay đến đây. Và bây giờ Shinichi hình như có chút hối hận về hành động nóng nảy đó.

- Cậu và con bé đều là người có cơ địa đặc biệt, nên dễ dàng chịu tác động với phản ứng phụ của APTX 4869, chúng tôi gọi nó là APTX đời F1. Điều có có nghĩa là khả năng con bé gặp phải phản ứng phụ của APTX F2 là 99%.

Elena lia ánh mắt ra ngoài bầu trời đang ngả dần sang màu đỏ hoàng hôn.

- Phản ứng phụ của APTX F2?

Judi nhìn sắc mặt khó coi của Elena, đành lên tiếng:

- Để tôi nói cho. APTX nói chung đều có chung một qui trình hoạt động, đó là đi ngược lại quá trình lão hoá của tế bào, ngăn chặn quá trình đó phát triển. Nhưng điểm khác biệt là, APTX đời F1 sau khi ngăn chặn các tế bào lão hoá thì phân huỷ hoàn toàn các tế bào đang sống, biến nó thành 1 loại thuốc độc chết người. Chỉ có người có cơ địa đặc biệt, và một chút may mắn, thì quá trình phân huỷ này chỉ xảy ra ở thời gian ngắn đủ để khiến họ teo nhỏ lại thành trẻ con- như cậu và Shiho.

- Còn APTX đời F2 đã hoàn chỉnh hơn. Nó có thể khôi phục các tế bào đã chết, giống như...đuôi con thằn lằn vậy, nó cũng có cùng một nguyên lý. Nó phân huỷ các tế bào chết, đã bị lão hoá, sau đó chọn một tế bào gốc mạnh khoẻ trong cơ thể và tự phục hồi lại. Theo nguyên lý đó, con người có thể giữ mãi sắc đẹp và tuổi trẻ của mình, thậm chí có thể cứu sống cả những trường hợp nội tạng cơ thể bị phá hoại hay tổn thương nặng.

Ngừng một chút lấy hơi, Judi tiếp tục câu chuyện trong sự sửng sốt của Shinichi.

- Nhưng chúng ta sẽ không biết thời gian của sự "tái sinh" này là bao lâu. Như cô Elena chẳng hạn, lần đầu khi dùng thuốc, cô ấy gần 50 tuổi...ờ, nhưng sự chuyển hoá của thuốc lại diễn ra suốt gần 3 năm sau mới có tác dụng...

- Đi vào vấn đề chính đi, Judi.- Elena cất giọng lạnh lẽo.

- À..ờ, thì cũng từ từ giải thích cho cậu ta hiểu chứ- Judi bối rối- Nhưng..tác dụng phụ của nó lại khá nguy hiểm... Cậu biết đấy, quá trình phân huỷ rồi phục hồi lại diễn ra trong thời gian khá lâu, nên sẽ dễ dàng mắc một số sai sót... Chính xác là, nó có thể gây tê liệt hoàn toàn một số dây thần kinh cơ động, đặc biệt vùng tuỷ sống..Đó là nơi phức tạp nhất và rất dễ bị phản ứng phụ nhất.

- Chính xác là..?- Shinichi lờ mờ nhận ra vấn đề. Gương mặt cậu méo đi một cách đau khổ.

- Nghĩa là, từ phần thắt lưng trở xuống, nguy cơ tổn thương các cơ năng là 99%. Đặc biệt là đôi chân. Ngoài ra cũng sẽ ảnh hưởng đến một số chức năng khác, ví dụ như...khả năng làm mẹ chẳng hạn...Nó có thể gây ra rất nhiều tác dụng lên buồng trứng, và có khả năng gây vô sinh hoàn toàn, đối với phụ nữ lẫn đàn ông.

Elena khẽ run người, rất nhẹ, nhưng đủ để Shuiichi cảm nhận được. Anh cúi đầu, hai mắt tập trung vào khoảng không vô định giữa hai lòng bàn tay mình.

Không gian đột nhiên im lặng. Mỗi người đeo đuổi một ý nghĩ riêng, nhưng ai cũng biết rõ họ đang nghĩ về điều gì. Nhẹ nhàng nhất là mất đôi chân, nặng hơn nữa..là bán thân bất toại, là vĩnh viễn mất đi chức năng thiêng liêng nhất của người phụ nữ. Chúa ơi!

Rồi chính Shinichi là người phá vỡ không gian trầm mặc đó. Giọng cậu ta rất khẽ, nhưng rất cương quyết.

- Chỉ cần cô ấy còn sống, là được rồi.

Elena quay phắt lại, giận dữ nhìn cậu.

- Chỉ cần còn sống? Tất nhiên, chỉ cần con bé còn sống là cậu chẳng cần lo gì hết, có thể vui vẻ sống tiếp cuộc sống hạnh phúc của cậu, chạy nhảy,đi lại, cưới vợ và sinh con. Nhưng còn con bé thì sao đây? Cậu có hiểu tâm trạng của nó không chứ?

- Chỉ cần cô ấy còn sống...- Shinichi ngẩng lên nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt của Elena- ..thì cháu sẽ trở thành đôi chân của cô ấy, mãi mãi!


	7. Quá khứ

**Chap 7**

**Quá khứ**

Elena đứng lặng bên giường bệnh của Shiho. Đôi mắt bà vẫn ánh lên tia lạnh lẽo cố hữu, có lẽ do đã quen cuộc sống mấy mươi năm trong tổ chức. Nhưng thăm thẳm trong đó là nỗi buồn tha thiết không tưởng nổi.

Bà nâng bàn tay gầy guộc của cô gái, siết nhẹ.

Đây là đứa con tội nghiệp mà bà đã phải hi sinh bỏ lại nó vì sự nghiệp của bà đây sao?

Đứa con mà bà vẫn thỉnh thoảng chạm mặt trong tổ chức, nhưng chỉ nhận lại đôi mắt lạnh lùng khinh thị từ nó. Và dù không muốn, nhưng bà chỉ có thể đứng từ xa quan sát nó dần trưởng thành mà không cách nào kéo nó khỏi vũng lầy đen tối kia. Vì điều đó chẳng khác nào khiến tổ chức tuyên án tử hình với nó sớm hơn.

Bàn tay Elena vuốt nhẹ lên gương mặt trắng bệnh không còn chút máu của cô.

Atshushi, em xin lỗi...

Em đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ cho lũ trẻ, những thiên thần đáng yêu của chúng ta.

Nhưng..em đã không làm được...

Ngón tay Elena chạm vào làn mi cong vút bất động của Shiho.

Ngày 2 vợ chồng nhận lệnh thanh trừng của tổ chức, họ đã phải vội vã rời khỏi nhà, bỏ mặc 2 đưá con thơ dại còn chưa kịp ăn bữa tối cuối cùng với cha mẹ.Elena còn nhớ, Atshushi đã kéo tay bà lên xe, và cố gắng rồ ga chạy thật xa, càng xa càng tốt, nhằm đảm bảo cuộc thanh trừng tàn khốc ấy sẽ không làm ảnh hưởng đến 2 thiên sứ bé nhỏ của họ.

Và một tiếng súng vang lên đúng lúc chiếc xe băng qua cầu vượt đường cao tốc.

Elena cay đắng nhớ lại, lúc đó, Atshushi đã ôm lấy bà, dùng cả thân hình che chắn cho bà... Và Elena đã tận mắt chứng kiến người đàn ông yêu quý nhất đời mình trút hơi thở cuối cùng trong vòng tay.

Lúc đó bà đã gào thét gọi tên ông một cách cuồng loạn.

Cánh cửa xe bị giật tung ra. Một bàn tay giật mạnh lấy cánh tay Elena, lôi bà ra khỏi xe.

Vừa kịp lúc chiếc xe phát nổ.

Và Elena đã ngất lịm đi lúc đó.

CIA đã đến, nhưng không kịp cứu anh ấy.

Hôm sau, họ cũng đến nhà Elena, nhưng tổ chức đã kịp mang 2 đứa trẻ đi. Tin đó đã khiến Elena chết lặng.

Bà cương quyết muốn quay lại đòi bọn trẻ về, nhưng CIA thuyết phục rằng các mật thám khác đang trong tổ chức sẽ chăm sóc và bảo vệ lũ trẻ.

Lũ trẻ sẽ không gặp nguy hiểm gì đâu.

Nếu Elena quay trở về ngay lúc này, không những không cứu được con, mà rất có thể còn khiến chúng gặp nguy hiểm nhiều hơn, bản thân bà cũng khó giữ tính mạng.

Vậy là Elena đành nuốt ngược nước mắt vào lòng, trở về Mỹ tạm thời lánh mặt theo lời đề nghị của CIA.

Elena quay về Mỹ với cái tên Sharon Vineyard, nguỵ trang dưới lớp vỏ là một diễn viên kỳ cựu. Nhưng điều mà Elena không ngờ tới là có thể gặp lại 2 cô con gái của mình ngay tại Mỹ sau đó 3 năm.

Theo tin tức từ spy của CIA trong tổ chức báo lại, bọn chúng quyết định gửi cô bé Shiho- biệt danh Sherry, sang Mỹ du học. Năm đó, Shiho 8 tuổi. Và người tháp tùng cô bé cũng là người chị thân yêu nhất của cô, Akemi Miyano, biệt danh Rémy. (nguyên văn loại rượu này là Rémy Martin- Wings)

Elena cứng người khi bắt gặp ánh mắt thảng thốt của cô con gái Akemi. Tình mẫu tử lẫn sự tinh tế đủ để Akemi nhận ra bà, dù gương mặt bà đã thay đổi rất nhiều sau lớp hoá trang.

Nhưng họ chỉ có thể nhận nhau qua ánh mắt, bởi lẽ cả 2 đều biết rõ, đâu đó có người của tổ chức đang quan sát.

Akemi đã nắm chặt tay cô em gái nhỏ, và bước nhanh qua Elena, gương mặt cúi gằm long lanh những hạt pha lê óng ánh.

Elena kiễng chân ra, và... Shiho té đập mặt xuống nền tuyết trắng. Tiếp theo, với lối diễn xuất không gì tài tình hơn, bà khom người xuống đã cô bé, giọng ăn năn trong khi Akemi hoảng hốt nhìn chăm chăm vào Elena.

- Xin lỗi, công chúa bé nhỏ, cháu không sao chứ?

Shiho nhíu mày đứng dậy, phủi phủi những hạt tuyết bám trên mặt và áo, sau đó gật đầu ra hiệu cô bé không sao. Elena vuốt những hạt tuyết còn vướng trên tóc cô bé một cách dịu dàng, rồi mỉm cười:

- Cháu thật kiên cường...Và phải luôn kiên cường như thế nhé.

Song bà ngước lên nhìn Akemi, vẫn đang chăm chăm nhìn bà bằng đôi mắt nửa âu lo nửa vui sướng.

- Thật tốt, em gái cháu vẫn ổn, cô không cố ý. Xin lỗi cháu nhé.

Và bà hôn lên tóc cô, khẽ thầm thì.

- Mẹ sẽ tìm đến con sau, Chirst yêu quý của mẹ.

Đó là cái tên mà thỉnh thoảng bà vẫn dùng để gọi Akemi. Vì Atshushi là người Nhật, nên ông luôn muốn 2 con dùng tên tiếng Nhật, nói tiếng Nhật, mặc dù 2 cô bé đều sinh ra tại Mỹ. Tuy nhiên điều đó không có nghĩa là Elena muốn con mình quên đi ngôn ngữ mẹ đẻ. Và dù rất ít khi dùng tới, nhưng Akemi vẫn nhớ rằng mình còn có một cái tên khác nữa: Chirst Vineyard Miyano.

Sau đó, bằng một cách không muốn nhất- là đe doạ, Elena buộc CIA cung cấp đầy đủ các thông tin về 2 cô con gái của bà vào những ngày chúng ở trên nước Mỹ, nếu không bà sẽ ngừng nghiên cứu APTX F2.

Dưới sự hỗ trợ của các đồng nghiệp khác trong tổ chức, Elena và Akemi cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội gặp nhau tại nhà riêng của bà, nơi đã được dóng dấu bảo vệ an ninh 100% bởi các viên chức an ninh quốc tế Mỹ.

Bà vẫn còn nhớ cô con gái bé nhỏ ấy đã nhào vào lòng bà, khóc oà tức tưởi, sau đó đấm thùm thụp vào ngực bà, hỏi bà tại sao chưa chết mà không về với chúng.

Cổ họng Elena nghẹn đắng bởi những lời buộc tội, cuối cùng chẳng biết làm gì hơn là ôm lấy tấm thân bé nhỏ run bần bật kia, và hôn lên những giọt nước mắt hờn tủi mặn chát kia.

Bà hứa với con bé sẽ trở về nhanh thôi.

Bà hứa là rất nhanh sẽ đến đón cả 2 chị em.

Vì vậy, bà căn dặn, thật kỹ rằng, hãy cố tự bảo vệ mình trong tổ chức. Và chờ đợi.

Cuộc gặp gỡ hiếm hoi ấy trở thành động lực để Elena lao vào nghiên cứu APTX F2 cả ngày lẫn đêm. Cuối cùng, sau gần 15 năm từ lúc bắt tay nghiên cứu, công trình thế kỷ ấy cũng hoàn thành, dù chư thật sự như mong muốn.

Cuối cùng, bà cũng có thể đoàn tụ với 2 thiên sứ nhỏ bé của mình.

Bà liên lạc với Akemi, và nghe giọng cô gái trẻ vỡ oà trong hạnh phúc. Cô còn thông báo là mình đã có người yêu. Và mọi người có thể cùng nhau sống hạnh phúc rồi.

Elena có chút thắc mắc khi nghe tin này, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng nhận được thông tin về chàng trai mà con gái bà đang yêu. Shuiichi Akai, thành viên của FBI được cài vào tổ chức. Đó là nguyên do tại sao Akemi lại biết thân phận thực sự của Shuiichi.

Thứ thuốc ấy đang dần có tác dụng, nó khiến Elena trẻ dần ra, không phải theo ngày, mà theo từng giờ. Cuối cùng, thời gian của bà dừng lại ở khoảng tuổi 22, cái tuổi mà năm xưa bà gặp Atshushi. Thế nên cái tên Sharon không còn dùng được nữa. Bà quyết định chọn tên cô con gái đầu lòng của mình để bước vào cuộc sống mới: Chirst Vineyard.

Elena thông báo cho con gái sự thay đổi của mình. Cô bé vẫn không tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên, chỉ thốt lên " Rất tuyệt, mẹ ah". Sau đó cô nói là sẽ sắp xếp để đưa Shiho rời tổ chức một cách an toàn.

Để rồi bẵng đi mấy ngày sau, Elena ngã quỵ đi khi mấy tờ báo đều giật tít lớn trên trang nhất:

"Vụ cướp nhà băng 1 tỷ yên vừa được phá, hung thủ được xác định là 1 băng nhóm tội phạm chuyên nghiệp. Một cô gái trẻ đã bị bắn chết trong nhà kho tại cảng Haido, nghi ngờ đây chính là một vụ thanh toán vì ăn chia không sòng phẳng. Tên cô gái xấu số ấy được xác định là Akemi Miyano".

Và bất chấp sự phản đối của CIA, bà phẫu thuật lại gương mặt, giọng nói, sau đó quay về Nhật xin gia nhập lại tổ chức, với "món quà" là ma dược APTX F2, kèm lời giải thích đó là kết quả nghiên cứu bà trộm được từ kho tư liệu bí mật của đôi vợ chồng xấu số nhà Miyano năm xưa.

Bà được " người ấy" tặng cho danh hiệu Vermouth.

Bà được "người ấy" xem là bảo bối, là cục cưng, vì đã đem lại điều kỳ diệu nhất thế gian này cho hắn.

o0o

Bàn tay Elena miết dọc theo cánh tay đang buông thõng của Shiho, khẽ lẩm bẩm:

- Mẹ đã không thể bảo vệ bố con, chị con...

Ngón tay Elena xoa nhẹ lên mu bàn tay ghim đầy ống truyền của Shiho, thở dài:

- Và mẹ cũng không thể bảo vệ con...Mẹ xin lỗi, Shiho.

Bên ngoài tấm kính, Shinichi tỏ vẻ mất kiên nhẫn lắm rồi. Shinichi vò hai bàn tay vào nhau, thiếu điều như muốn bứt từng ngón tay mình ra.

- Bà ấy làm cái quái gì thế, đã đứng cả nửa tiếng rồi.- Cậu lầm bầm.

Ông Agasa vỗ lưng cậu vài cái, ra hiệu hãy bình tĩnh, nhưng hình như chả có ích gì. Shinichi tiếp tục lầm rầm cáu gắt:

- Shiho thì đang...như thế, còn bà ấy thì cứ nhởn nhơ...như vậy, thật...thật chả hiểu...bà ấy đang nghĩ gì nữa...

- Chỉ là phút giây xúc động của người mẹ gặp con mình thôi mà, cậu bé.

Tiếng cô Judi ngọt ngào vang lên, kèm theo đó là ánh mắt muộn phiền của Shuiichi vẫn đang dán vào hình ảnh phía sau tấm kính.

- Muốn xúc động thì..đây cũng đâu phải lúc...- Shinichi tiếp tục lầm bầm. Có vẻ như từ lúc Shiho gặp nạn, cậu đã không còn là chàng thám tử luôn bình tĩnh, tự tin, quyết đoán của ngày nào nữa.

- Còn cứ lẩm bẩm như cậu thì đây cũng đâu phải lúc chứ, Shinichi Kudou.

Giọng Shuiichi tuy trầm và đục, nhưng không giấu vẻ chế giễu ra mặt. Shinichi đực người người anh, rồi lại tiếp tục vò đầu bứt tai một cách khổ sở.


	8. Giấc ngủ

**Chap 8**

**Giấc ngủ **

Elena ngắm nhìn gương mặt đứa con yêu đang say ngủ- một giấc ngủ yên bình và trầm lặng.

Bà khẽ vén mớ tóc loà xoà trên trán cô, đặt lên đó một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng. Sau đó, Elena rút trong túi áo một chiếc ống nhỏ, kèm theo một chiếc bơm tiêm.

Elena nắn nhẹ vào bắp tay Shiho, dò tìm tĩnh mạch một cách chuyên nghiệp. Rất nhẹ nhàng, mũi kim lún sâu vào da thịt cô gái, dung dịch màu xanh lục trong ống tiêm dần dần di chuyển theo mũi kim đi vào cơ thể cô. Bà nhìn cô gái đang nằm thiêm thiếp bằng đôi mắt đau khổ.

Con gái tội nghiệp...

Nếu thế gian này thật sự có Chúa, tại sao Người lại đổ dồn mọi đau khổ lên đầu con thế này?

Nếu như tất cả là tội lỗi của mẹ, sao Người lại bắt con gánh chịu thay?

Đứa con gái đáng thương, đã sớm đánh mất nụ cười, đã sớm bị lấy cắp tuổi thơ, giờ lại sớm phải chịu những nỗi dày vò đau đớn về thể xác lẫn tinh thần...

Elena thật sự đau lòng. Nỗi xót xa khiến bà chỉ muốn băm vằm Shinichi thành trăm ngàn mảnh, nhưng..hắn lại là người mà con gái bà yêu, là người con bé dùng cả tính mạng để bảo vệ. Nên Elena biết, bà không thể làm tổn thương đến nó, nếu không muốn đứa con gái bẻ nhỏ của bà chịu tổn thương thêm lần nữa.

Bà thở dài, hình ảnh Akemi lại hiện về trong tâm trí Elena. 2 đứa con gái của bà đều ngốc nghếch như nhau...

Thật ngốc nghếch...

o0o

Cánh cửa phòng chưa khép lại, Shinichi đã nhào tới, hấp tấp:

- Cô ấy...cô ấy sao rồi?

Elena nhìn cậu, vẫn bằng đôi mắt sắc nhọn nhẫn tâm, khẽ nhếch môi để lộ một nụ cười chán ghét khinh khỉnh.

- Cậu nghĩ tôi sẽ để con gái mình chết vì 1 tên nhóc như cậu sao, Kudou?

Shinichi thở phào.

Lần đầu tiên trong mấy ngày qua, trái tim cậu mới được hít thở một cách thoải mái như vậy. Cô ấy vẫn còn sống, với cậu, như thế là quá đủ.

- Vậy...bao giờ con bé sẽ tỉnh? - tiến sĩ Agasa sốt ruột.

Ánh mắt Elena tối sầm lại. Và khuôn mặt xinh đẹp nõn nà trở về vẻ đăm chiêu lạnh lẽo.

Shuiichi im lặng, Judi ngoảnh mặt đi, và Elena thì nhìn chằm chằm vào lồng ngực đang thoi thóp từng nhịp.

- Bao giờ cô ấy có thể tỉnh lại, bà Miyano? - Shinichi hạ giọng, gần như thì thầm.

Đáp lại, Elena chỉ khẽ động đậy phía đuôi mắt. Đôi môi đỏ hồng xinh tươi kia chẳng có gì là muốn trả lời.

Judi nắm mạnh lấy cánh tay Shinichi, lôi cậu xềnh xệch về cuối hành lang, cố tránh xa Elena, xa chừng nào là tốt chừng ấy, bởi lẽ cô biết, Elena giờ như một quả bom nổ chậm có thể phát hoả bất cứ lúc nào. Nhất là khi thấy mặt Shinichi và cứ nghe cậu ta lải nhải những câu làm nhói lòng một người mẹ.

Cho đến một khoảng cách đủ để khẳng định những người còn lại đằng kia sẽ không nghe thấy những gì mình nói, Judi mới kéo tay cậu xuống, thầm thì bằng một gương mặt hết sức nghiêm trọng.

- Shinichi, câu hỏi không nên hỏi lúc này là: " Bao giờ cô ấy sẽ tỉnh lại". Bởi vì không ai trong chúng ta có thể trả lời câu hỏi đó, kể cả bác sỹ. Cậu hiểu chứ.

- Nhưng...thứ thuốc đó..đã cứu được Shiho mà...

Đầu Shinichi lại bắt đầu ong ong. Giống như người mù vừa thấy loé lên tia sáng, chưa kịp mừng rỡ thì ánh sáng ấy lại tắt phụt đi.

- Dĩ nhiên, cứu sống là một chuyện, còn việc tỉnh lại hay không là chuyện khác, Shinichi.

Cậu hi vọng là cô Judi đang nói đùa, như hằng ngày cô vẫn hay đùa. Nhưng, trên gương mặt ấy chẳng hiện lên chút gì là đang đùa giỡn cả.

- Như tôi đã nói đấy, thời gian để loại thuốc ấy có tác dụng không phải ngắn. Cơ chế tái sinh cũng không phải vài ngày hay vài tuần là có thể hoàn thành. Huống hồ, thương tích của Shiho thế nào, tôi nghĩ chắc cậu là người biết rõ hơn ai hết.

Judi dừng lại, chờ đợi một cái gật đầu từ phía Shinichi, nhưng chỉ nhìn thấy ánh mắt cậu đăm đăm nhìn về bức tường phía trước. Đôi mắt trống rỗng.

- Bản thân cô Elena- một người bình thường khoẻ mạnh cũng mất 3 năm thuốc mới phát huy hết tác dụng...Nên tôi e rằng với Shiho, thời gian đó có thể kéo dài hơn gấp đôi, hoặc gấp 3...

- Nghĩa là 6 hoặc 9 năm ? Ý cô là, Shiho sẽ...sẽ như thế suốt 6 hoặc 9 năm ư?

Shinichi thảng thốt, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ bàng hoàng đau đớn.

Judi gật đầu. Cô hướng về nơi Elena đang đứng trầm ngâm, khẽ thở dài.

- Cô ấy..đã đợi rất lâu để được xuất hiện trước mặt con mình với thân phận thật sự, nhưng có nằm mơ cũng không ngờ cảnh đoàn tụ ấy lại diễn ra như vậy...

Đặt tay lên lớp cửa kính dày cộm, Elena gần như thầm thì:

- Con sẽ sớm tỉnh lại thôi, phải không con yêu?

o0o

**10 năm sau...**

_Tại cơ quan an ninh quốc gia NSA, gọi tắt của cụm từ " No Such Agency"- nghĩa là Cơ Quan Không Tồn Tại.***_

Shinichi đang quay cuồng với một loạt các vụ đe doạ đánh bom, khủng bố. Chiếc máy fax liên tục nhả ra hàng dãy bảng báo cáo, trong khi tay anh chẳng rời khỏi màn hình vi tính nửa phút.

Những dãy số liên tục chớp tắt khiến mắt anh bắt đầu hoa lên.

Bỗng nhiên anh thấy đầu mình nóng nóng, sau đó nhiệt độ có vẻ đang tăng dần.

Và Shinichi nhảy dựng lên khi mái tóc anh hình như đang bốc khói.

Một kẻ tinh quái nào đó vừa đặt cả cốc cafe nóng lên đầu anh.

Shinichi không cần quay lại cũng biết là ai. Anh vò vò mái tóc rối tung vì không được chải chuốt đã lâu, khẽ nhăn mặt.

- Em cứ thích đùa kiểu này với anh sao, Ran?

Ran cười khúc khích, lấy tay xoa xoa lên cốc cafe, xuýt xoa.

- Em đứng phía sau anh đã 15 phút rồi Shinichi- Ran chun mũi lên, bắt đầu giọng dạy dỗ muôn thưở- Một thanh tra cao cấp của NSA lại có thể bất cẩn tới mức để người khác đứng sau lưng mình suốt 15' ư, Shinichi, anh biết điều có có nghĩa là gì không hả?

- Biết, biết, biết, nghĩa là có thể bị kẻ khác nhìn trộm thông tin quan trọng, dữ liệu mật, hồ sơ an ninh quốc gia, hay tệ hơn là bị kẻ nào đó lụi 1 nhát dao vào mông chứ gì!- Shinichi xua tay, vẻ mặt nhăn nhó khổ sở- Biết rồi, khổ lắm, nói mãi!

- Biết rồi nhưng vẫn mất cảnh giác thế đấy!- Ran nghiêm giọng, trừng mắt nhìn anh.

- Ôi trời, Ran, mà sao em lại ở đây? - Shinichi đánh thượt một cái. Đây là phản ứng thường xuyên của anh mỗi khi cô bạn thân ghé thăm - Nếu anh nhớ không lầm thì em làm việc ở khu quản lý dữ liệu phía đông mà.

- Shinichi- Ran cong nhẹ vành môi, đôi mắt chế giễu- Công việc khiến đầu óc anh lú lẫn rồi à. Khu quản lý dữ liệu nằm ở phía Nam, còn phía đông là khu an ninh hành chính.

- Ờ thì con người ai chả có lúc nhầm lẫn, nhất là khi đang tập trung mà cứ bị quấy rối thế này đây- Anh lắc lắc đầu, giả vờ như đang bị làm phiền lắm lắm.

Ran dập mạnh cốc cafe lên bàn, khiến nước bắn tung toé, còn Shinichi hốt hoảng gom vội đống hồ sơ bừa bộn vào một góc tránh "lũ".

- Shinichi! - Ran gắt lên.

- Được được, thì em không có làm phiền anh, không một chút nào hết cả, chịu chưa nào? ( " không phải một chút, mà là quá nhiều ấy chứ" và lẩm bẩm chỉ đủ mình anh nghe thấy, dĩ nhiên, bởi anh chưa muốn tan xác với bà chằn Karate nổi danh nhất Nhật Bản)

- Đã 4 giờ rồi, Shinichi- Ran tiếp tục- Em không nghĩ anh còn muốn tiếp tục thể hiện sự dư dả về thời gian của mình với mớ tài liệu này đâu. Trừ phi...- Cô cười một cách ranh mãnh.

Shinichi giật mình. Đã 4 giờ rồi sao?

Trời đất ơi.

Gỉa vờ như không nhìn thấy gương mặt đang tái đi của Shinichi, Ran cất cao giọng giễu cợt:

- Trừ phi ai đó muốn xơi thử cú đấm bách dực phiêu vân, thay cho bữa ăn chiều nay.

- Làm gì đến mức như thế chứ- Shinichi liếc Ran, lầm bầm.- Vả lại đã trễ đâu.

Cậu đứng dậy, vớ chiếc khăn giấy lau những giọt cafe vương trên bàn, sau đó nhanh chóng xếp gọn tập hồ sơ vào ngăn kéo. Đôi tay Shinichi lướt nhanh lên bàn phím, gõ password, Ok! Màn hình và tất cả dữ liệu đã được khoá.

Kiểm tra cẩn thận một lượt, Shinichi vơ chiếc áo khoác vắt trên thành ghế, vừa mặc vừa càu nhàu:

- Nếu ngày nào em không tới đây, cứ y như rằng hôm đó trời sẽ mưa.

- Vậy thì anh nên cảm ơn em đi, Shinichi- Ran nhún vai- Nếu trời mưa thì tâm trạng con người thường xấu hơn rất nhiều, khoa học đã chứng minh được điều đó đấy!

Shinichi nhìn Ran bằng đôi mắt -thảm-không-thể-nào-thảm-hơn.

- Anh xin thông báo trước rằng còn 4 ngày nữa anh mới được lãnh lương, nên nhờ em nương "miệng" giúp anh nhé.

- Cái đó còn tuỳ- Ran liếc xéo Shinichi- Anh làm em vui được bao nhiêu...

Cả 2 rời khỏi NSA, không lâu sau, một chiếc Lamborghini Reventon màu trắng tao nhã lao vút vào đường hầm Azunaki.

...

* * *

**Ngoại truyện:  
**  
*** Đây là chi tiết vay mượn từ tiểu thuyết **Pháo đài số**của tác giả Dan Brown.

Nhân tiện giải thích luôn về cơ quan này.

NSA được thành lập bởi chính phủ Nhật Bản, dưới sự đồng thuận của Liên hiệp quốc và Tổ chức an ninh thế giới ( theo fic này, còn theo Pháo đài số thì của Mỹ ), có nguyên tắc hoạt động gần giống FBI và CIA.

NSA chủ yếu tập trung tất cả tinh hoa của Nhật Bản, ngoài ra còn có sự tham gia của không ít các nhân tài thu gom từ các nước trên thế giới. Đây được xem là trụ sở FBI của Nhật, bởi lẽ tính bảo mật, độ an toàn và cách thức hoạt động đều giống nhau. NSA giữ vai trò quản lý tất cả thông tin mật quốc gia, từ tin tình báo quân sự, đến các công trình nghiên cứu khoa học, các phát minh của thế kỷ, tất tần tật được ém chặt trong khuôn viên hơn 4000 héc ta tại trung tâm Tokyo này. Tuy nhiên điều khiến nó trở nên bí ẩn và bảo mật hơn bao giờ hết, bởi lẽ sự rộng lớn của những khu nhà bằng kính chịu lực, thép vĩnh cửu hay những phòng thí nghiệm khoa học hiện đại, toàn bộ đều chôn sâu dưới lòng đất hơn 200 mét. Mà lối vào khu trung tâm chỉ đơn giản là một công ty hành chính đa quốc gia.

Khác với sở cảnh sát, NSA có quyền bắt giữ, giam cầm không cần lệnh toà án nếu nghi ngờ ai đó có thể gây nguy hiểm đến sự an toàn của nước Nhật, khám xét bất cứ nơi nào trong phạm vi toàn Châu Á nói chung hay Nhật Bản nói riêng, dù là dinh Nhật Hoàng hay phủ Thống đốc, nếu nghi ngờ nơi đó có chứa điều nguy hại cho an ninh nhân dân Nhật.

Có thể tóm gọn lại, nếu FBI và CIA có mạng lưới bao trùm khắp thế giới, thì ở khu vực các nước Đông Nam Á nói chung hoặc Châu Á nói riêng, NSA có quyền lực tối thượng, là nơi mà kể cả các điệp viên hạng nhất của CIA và FBI nếu muốn vào cũng cần phải có giấy cam kết của tổng thống Mỹ.

Còn về cái tên " No Such Agency"- Cơ quan không tồn tại, lý do rất đơn giản là vì cơ quan này hoạt động hoàn toàn trong bí mật, và chỉ có chính phủ Nhật, những nhà cầm quyền hàng đầu trên thế giới- mới nắm được thông tin về sự tồn tại của tốc chức này. Tất cả danh bạ đều không lưu số điện thoại liên lạc, thậm chí cả địa chỉ cũng không. Không hề có một cái tên NSA nào được phổ biến cho dân chúng trên thế giới được biết.

Shinichi hiện đang là thanh tra cao cấp của phòng chuyên án NSA.

Và Ran là nhân viên của tổ quản lý dữ liệu NSA.


	9. Chờ đợi

**Chap 9**

**Chờ đợi**

Nhà hàng Beika, tầng 8.

Khi Shinichi và Ran đến thì gia đình Hattori đã có mặt. Trong khi Kazuha đang loay hoay dỗ dành cậu nhóc Kazuto cái gì đó, thì Hattori đã trông thấy và vẫy tay với anh.

Shinichi cũng ra dấu đáp lại, rồi sải từng bước dài đến bàn của Hattori. Ran thì đang căn dặn người phục vụ về một người sẽ đến sau.

- Trông cậu như vừa được vớt từ dưới cống lên á, Shinichi.

Hattori nhe răng cười nhăn nhở. Dù đã là bố của một nhóc 5 tuổi, nhưng anh chàng trông chẳng có vẻ gì là chín chắn hơn lúc trước. Shinichi nhếch mép cười khẩy, trong khi kéo ghế ra ngồi xuống.

- Vẫn đỡ hơn cậu, lúc nào cũng bốc mùi như mới vớt từ bồn cầu lên í!

- Này này, đừng có mà vu khống- Hattori xoa đầu cậu con trai vẫn đang bận rộn với chiếc máy bay mô hình yêu thích- Nhóc nhà tớ đã ngưng tè dầm từ hồi 2 tuổi rồi.

- 2 anh lúc nào cũng ồn ào như thế mới được à?

Ran tiến tới và ngồi xuống cạnh Shinichi, nhoẻn miệng cười khi bắt gặp ánh mắt rạng rỡ của Kazuha.

- Kazuto, chào mẹ vợ tương lai đi nào. - Hattori vỗ vai cậu con trai, trong khi Kazuha cười lớn.

- Cháu chào...mẹ vợ tương lai ạ- Cậu nhóc khoanh tay, lễ phép.

Cả bàn bật cười trước lối chào ngộ nghĩnh ngây thơ ấy. Shinichi chồm người qua, véo mặt thằng bé, nhăn mặt:

- Sao không biết chào chú hả, nhóc?

- Này đừng bắt nạt con trai em.- Kazuha đập đập vào tay Shinichi, lườm anh chàng một cái rõ dài khiến anh rụt tay lại và lè lưỡi.

Kazuha quay sang Ran, mỉm cười.

- Cô con dâu tương lai xinh đẹp của tớ đâu rồi nhỉ?

- Con bé đang đến, tớ phóng từ sở làm tới đây chứ có kịp đón nó đâu.

Ánh mắt Ran ánh lên vẻ tự hào khi nhắc đến cô con gái bé nhỏ.

- Em điên thật hay giả vờ điên đấy, Kazuha? - Shinichi nhăn mày- Cưới con bé ấy về chẳng khác nào tự tay dâng con trai mình vào miệng cọp. Á á...

Shinichi la oai oái bởi Ran đã véo mạnh vào hông khiến anh đau điếng. Hattori cười lăn cười bò, không quên thòng thêm một câu chòng chẹo:

- Cậu quên mất con cọp mẹ đang ở kế bên mình hay sao mà ăn nói như thế, cho đáng, haha...

Nhưng Hattori kịp im bặt khi ánh mắt sắc như dao cạo của Ran lia vào anh. Ý nghĩa rõ ràng là một lời đe doạ " Có muốn tới lượt anh không?". Hattori cười nhăn nhở tỏ ra vẻ ngây thơ, nhưng trong bụng thì vẫn cười khùng khục với ý nghĩ" Hổ mẹ sinh hổ nữ".

Một giọng nói thình lình vang lên, cắt ngang cuộc vui của mọi người:

- Tôi không nghĩ là anh có thói quen ve vãn vợ người khác đâu đấy, ngài Shinichi Kudou kính mến!

Ran mừng rỡ quay lại, và giang rộng vòng tay đón cô con gái yêu từ tay chồng mình.  
Trong khi đó, gương mặt Shinichi nghiêm lại với một vẻ cực kỳ sầu thảm:

- Tất nhiên nếu vợ ngài không tạo cơ hội cho tôi bằng cách ngày nào cũng lôi cổ áo tôi và buộc tôi phải đưa cô ấy về với lý do chính đáng nhất: chồng cô ấy bận quá không đưa đón được!

Sau đó, gương mặt anh méo mó một cách khổ sở:

- Và dĩ nhiên tôi rất vui lòng từ chối nhiệm vụ đó, với điều kiện vợ ngài không phải là sát thủ Karatedo nổi tiếng số một Nhật Bản, thưa ngài Hakuba Sugaru đáng kính!

Ran hôn siết cô bé gái đang cười rạng rỡ trong bộ váy hoa màu đỏ rực rỡ, sau đó nhón chân hôn nhẹ lên má người đàn ông có mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt xanh lục đẹp tuyệt vời vừa đến.

- Đừng trêu anh ấy nữa, anh yêu. Nếu không từ mai ai sẽ là tài xế đưa em về mỗi khi anh bận đây chứ.

- Cậu trông lúc nào cũng lịch lãm và chững chạc, khác hẳn con chuột nhếch nhác kia suốt ngày chỉ vùi đầu vào máy tính và hồ sơ đến quên cả tắm rửa. Nên không cần ghen tuông vớ vẩn thế đâu, Hakuba. Hoạ có điên mới bỏ cậu đến với cậu ta.

Kazuha và Ran cùng bật cười.

Hakuba cúi xuống hôn lên trán Ran, sau đó xoa đầu cô con gái nhỏ. Anh gật đầu chào vợ chồng Hattori kèm theo một nụ cười-đẹp-không-thể-nào-đẹp-hơn.

Ran xích lại gần Kazuha, chừa một khoảng trống giữa cô và Shinichi, sau đó ra hiệu cho Hakuba tìm ghế và ngồi xuống.

Bữa ăn tối mừng kỷ niệm 6 năm ngày cưới của cặp đôi Kazuha-Hattori cuối cùng cũng đông đủ.

Đầu tiên là Shinichi, anh nâng ly rượu Sherry quen thuộc- loại rượu yêu thích suốt 6 năm qua của anh, kèm theo lời chúc mừng vừa ranh mãnh vừa chân thành:

- Kỷ niệm 6 năm Hattori chính thức vào trại giam bóc lịch với án tù chung thân, tớ hi vọng giám ngục Kazuha có thể nhẹ tay mà không bóc lột quá mức "sức lao động" của cậu ấy, và đừng để cậu ta phải đi làm với vẻ xác xơ tiều tuỵ bởi cái việc mà ai-cũng-biết-là-việc-gì-đấy.

Mặt Kazuha bắt đầu đỏ lựng như trái cà chua chín, trong lúc Hattori cười tinh quái:

- Ấy thế mà có khối người muốn lại không được đấy, ví dụ như ai kia...

Anh choàng tay qua vai vợ, và hôn lên má cô một cái thật kêu.

- Và anh tình nguyện chịu án tù chung thân lẫn các hình thức bóc lột sức lao động đến từ em, vợ yêu ạ.

- Máy lạnh hôm nay mở ở nhiệt độ mấy mà làm mình dựng cả lông tóc lên hết thế này...- Shinichi rụt vai lầm bầm.

- Nhưng Hattori cũng nói đúng đấy, anh nên lấy vợ đi, ế đến nơi rồi còn gì, Shinichi.

Ran nhìn anh cười, trong khi tay vẫn đang loay hoay với sợi nơ buộc tóc cho cô bé Hayami.

- Thôi thôi, tha cho anh đi Ran.- Shinichi liếc Hakuba, nhăn nhó- Kết hôn để trở thành một người tưng tửng như Hattori hay ông lão khó tính như Hakuba, toàn thân lúc nào cũng bốc mùi sữa, bỉm á? Thà chết còn hơn!

- Hừ, còn toàn thân bốc mùi nước cống thì hay ho lắm ấy à- Hakuba nhìn anh chế giễu. Dù biết rõ Shinichi và Ran chỉ là bạn thanh mai trúc mã nên thân thiết từ bé, nhưng anh vẫn không khỏi khó chịu và ganh tỵ về quá khứ của 2 người.

- Ôi dzào, ở dơ thì sống lâu ấy mà- Shinichi trề môi, nặn ra một nụ cười kinh dị.

- Mẹ, con muốn chơi nhà gỗ.

Hayami bắt đầu thỏ thẻ. Con bé luôn không thể ngồi yên một chỗ quá 10 phút. Cu cậu Kazuto cũng hưởng ứng bằng cách giật giật cổ áo Kazuha, cất giọng mè nheo:

- Mẹ, con cũng muốn chơi nhà gỗ.

Hayami nhìn Kazuto, đôi môi hồng xinh xắn nở một nụ cười trong trẻo, để lộ mấy chiếc răng be bé xinh xinh. Dù chỉ 3 tuổi, nhưng Hayami sớm được thừa hưởng mọi nét đẹp từ cha mẹ..

Và Ran thì chưa bao giờ từ chối điều gì khi cái miệng xinh xinh ấy nũng nịu.

Còn Kazuha thì luôn giương cờ trắng trước mọi yêu cầu của chàng quý tử, nếu không muốn thằng nhóc quậy tưng lên.

Vả lại, họ cũng muốn để 3 người đàn ông lại với nhau. Dù sao thì với mấy lão ấy, được dăm ba câu lại quay về công việc, vụ án, nghe mà nhức cả đầu.

Thà ra ngoài với lũ trẻ đáng yêu này còn hơn.

Ran và Kazuha vui vẻ tạm biệt các đức ông chồng, dẫn 2 đứa bé xuốnng tầng 2- nơi có khu vui chơi thiếu nhi nổi tiếng khu Beika.

Bóng 2 người vừa khuất sau cánh cửa kính, Hattori đã ngả người hẳn ra sau ghế, lấy tay phẩy phẩy ra chiều sung sướng.

- May quá, các bà quản gia đã đi rồi.

Hakuba cười khẩy, ném cho Hattori một cái nhìn trêu chọc.

- Cố mà tận hưởng những giây phút tự do hiếm hoi đi nhá, anh bạn.

- Chứ cậu thì không chắc? - Hattori chắp hai tay sau ót, trả lời với vẻ giễu cợt.

Hakuba nhún vai, quay sang nhìn Shinichi đang dùng ngón tay búng tách tách vào mép ly rượu, cứ như đó là một trò chơi vui thích lắm không bằng.

- Này, cậu định ở vậy suốt đời thật đấy à?

Shinichi ngước lên nhìn Hakuba, cười.

- Có thể.

- Thật khó tin. - Hakuba chống hai tay xuống bàn, cằm đặt lên mu bàn tay theo thói quen mỗi khi anh phải suy nghĩ về vấn đề gì đó.

- Tớ nghĩ cậu nên từ bỏ đi, Shinichi.- Hattori sau khi trầm ngâm một lúc, bắt đầu nói- Đã 6 năm rồi, vẫn không có chút tin tức gì về cô ấy cả.

Hakuba nghiêng đầu sang nhìn Shinichi với ánh mắt thông cảm.

- Cậu vẫn tin rằng cô ấy sẽ trở về à?

Shinichi không nói gì, đôi mắt anh vẫn dán vào những giọt rượu sóng sánh chập chờn trong chiếc ly thuỷ tinh trong suốt.

- Là một thám tử, cậu biết bất luận vụ nào cũng cần bằng chứng. - Hakuba nói tiếp- Nhưng chẳng có bằng chứng nào trong tay cậu có thể chứng minh được cô gái ấy sẽ trở về.

- Cô ấy sẽ trở về- Shinichi thấp giọng- Trái tim tớ chính là bằng chứng hữu hiệu nhất.

- Một kẻ ngốc- Hakuba lắc đầu.

- Nhưng kẻ ngốc nhất thường là kẻ may mắn nhất- Hattori mỉm cười với Hakuba- Tớ hi vọng may mắn sẽ đến với gã ngốc này.

o0o

Kazuto và Hayami đã yên vị trong khu nhà gỗ thiếu nhi với nụ cười thoả mãn. Ran và Kazuha ngồi bên ngoài, với 2 cốc cafe sữa ngọt lịm và dõi theo từng bước chân của hai đứa trẻ.

- Mới đó mà nhóc Hayami đã 3 tuổi, nhanh thật.

Kazuha xoay xoay cốc cafe trong tay.

- Uhm, thời gian không chờ đợi ai cả, còn chúng ta thì sắp thành những bà già mất rồi.

Ran bật cười.

Tiếng cười của cô vẫn trong veo như ngày nào, như những tiếng chuông gió lanh canh rạng rỡ.

Kazuha nhìn cô, với một vẻ thắc mắc khó hiểu.

Cô ấy thực sự đã quên được tình cảm đối với Shinichi sao?

Dù sao tình cảm gắn bó suốt 20 năm đâu dễ 1 sớm 1 chiều mà phai nhạt.

Ran dường như cũng nhận ra cô bạn thân thiết hình như có điều gì khó nói.

Thật ra tuy nói là thân, nhưng từ sau khi Kazuha có em bé, cô rất bận rộn, suốt ngày ngập trong công việc, chồng con, nên hiếm khi nào có thời gian đi chơi với Ran như xưa. Hôm nay là ngày rất rất rất đặc biệt, khi mà mọi người đều có mặt đông đủ thế này.

- Có chuyện gì à, Kazuha...?- Ran tò mò nhìn Kazuha.

- Ờ không, không có gì - Kazuha giật mình. Cô không muốn hỏi, lỡ đụng đến vết thương lòng của Ran thì sao. Dù sao đối với cô ấy, đó cũng chẳng là hồi ức tốt đẹp gì.

Nhưng Ran thì không nghĩ vậy. Sau khi trở thành mẹ, bản năng người phụ nữ khiến cô trở nên nhạy cảm hơn nhiều. Cô đặt tay lên bàn tay Kazuha.

- Có gì thì nói đi. Đâu phải lúc nào tớ và cậu cũng có thời gian tâm sự như thế này đâu.

Kazuha đặt một bàn tay lên tay Ran, lưỡng lự.

Cũng đúng.

Nếu thật sự cô ấy có đau khổ một chút, hay có khúc mắc dồn nén gì đó, nói ra vẫn dễ chịu hơn.

Kazuha nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ran, cố dịu giọng thật nhẹ nhàng.

- Cậu...thật sự quên được Shinichi rồi à?

Ran sững người.

Cô khá ngạc nhiên dù đã lờ mờ đoán trước điều cô bạn sắp hỏi. Nhưng không ngờ là thẳng thắn đến vậy, rất đúng với tính cách của Kazuha.

- Xin lỗi nếu câu hỏi của tớ có làm cậu buồn- Kazuha bắt đầu lo lắng khi nhìn phản ứng của Ran.

- Không có- Ran dịu dàng nhìn vẻ bối rối của Kazuha.- Tớ làm sao có thể quên được Shinichi cơ chứ.

Đáp lại đôi mắt đang mở to vì kinh ngạc của Kazuha, Ran khúc khích:

- Tớ có bị mất trí nhớ đâu mà quên hắn ta chứ.

- Ôi trời, Ran...- Kazua đấm nhẹ vào tay Ran- Cậu chọc tớ.

-Kazuha này- Ran vỗ nhẹ vào tay Kazuha- Dĩ nhiên tớ hiểu cậu muốn hỏi gì. Tớ chỉ là đang tìm câu trả lời chính xác để cậu dễ hiểu nhất thôi.

- Huhmm..- Kazuha nhíu mày.

Ran quay lại tìm màu váy đỏ thân yêu, trước khi tiếp tục câu chuyện.

- Tớ... dĩ nhiên là vẫn nhớ cậu ấy, như một kỷ niệm đẹp thời đi học...- Và cô quay lại nhìn Kazuha bằng đôi mắt trìu mến- Và dĩ nhiên vẫn thích cậu ấy, như một người bạn tri kỷ thân thiết từ bé, và bây giờ, hơn hết là một đồng nghiệp, một cấp trên đáng ngưỡng mộ.

- Tớ thật sự tiếc..- Kazuha chép miệng- Tớ nghĩ rằng cậu và Shinichi rất đẹp đôi.

- Thế tớ và Hakuba không đẹp đôi à- Ran liếc xéo cô bạn thân bằng đôi mắt hờn dỗi.- Ý cậu là tớ không xứng với ông chồng đẹp trai, lịch lãm, hào hoa phong nhã của tớ chứ gì.

- Ran, tớ nói thật mà- Kazuha lắc đầu- Tớ không hề nghĩ rằng chuyện của cậu và Shinichi lại nghiêm trọng đến thế...

- Đẹp đôi đâu phải là tất cả đâu, Kazuha- đôi mắt Ran chợt trở nên xa xăm- 2 người muốn đến với nhau, chung sống với nhau hạnh phúc, đâu phải chỉ 2 chữ đẹp đôi là đủ. Còn phải nói tới duyên phận nữa.

- Hai người đã ở bên nhau một thời gian rất lâu, đó chẳng phải là duyên phận sao?

- Trong tình cảm, đâu phải chỉ có ở bên nhau lâu là được- Ran cười, một nỗi buồn thoáng hiện trên môi- Như bố mẹ tớ ấy, cũng là thanh mai trúc mã, cũng ở bên nhau mấy chục năm đến khi có tớ, kết cuộc vẫn là chia tay.

Kazuha thở dài.

Ran nói cũng đúng.

Nhưng mà...

- Hai người rất hiểu nhau, và cậu đã trải qua thời gian chờ đợi dài đằng đẵng khi cậu ấy mất tích. Tớ cho rằng qua bao nhiêu gian khó ấy, hai người..đáng lý nên là 1 cặp mới đúng.

- Chờ đợi...- Ran chống cằm , ánh mắt cô di chuyển theo chiếc váy đỏ đang tung bay- Đó chẳng phải là cảm giác dễ chịu gì, nhất là khi cậu nhận ra rằng sự chờ đợi ấy sẽ dẫn cậu ra khỏi con đường thẳng tắp trước giờ cậu vẫn đi.

Cô nhìn Kazuha.

Lặng im một lúc.

- Tớ chưa bao giờ hối hận cả, Kazuha. Nếu ngày hôm đó, tớ và anh ấy dây dưa không nói rõ với nhau, thì tớ sẽ chẳng theo mẹ sang Anh du học. Tớ cũng không gặp Hakuba. Tớ sẽ chẳng có những ngày tháng hạnh phúc tràn ngập nụ cười bởi sự tinh tế và dịu dàng của anh ấy, thay vào đó chắc lại là chuỗi ngày chờ đợi trong mỏi mòn, đau khổ và tự dằn vặt mình đến chết mất.

Ran bật cười khi nhớ lại những ngày tháng cũ.

- Tớ và Shinichi thích nhau, nhưng chưa hẳn đã là một tình yêu chín muồi. Chỉ đơn giản là chúng tớ đã quen với sự có mặt của đối phương trong đời nhau, trên đường đi học, trên đường vào lớp, trong những cuộc đi chơi ở công viên. Đến nỗi, chúng tớ có khi đã ngộ nhận đó là tình yêu.

- Ngộ nhận ư..? - Kazuha lẩm bẩm

- Khoảng cách giữa thích và yêu rất mong manh, nhưng cũng rất rõ rệt khi đã nhận ra. Chúng tớ nhận ra chúng tớ hiểu nhau- đơn giản vì bọn tớ ở bên nhau suốt 20 năm rồi. Chúng tớ nhớ nhau- đơn giản vì chúng tớ đã quen với sự có mặt của đối phương, quen nghe giọng của đối phương mỗi ngày suốt 20 năm. Nó là 1 thói quen không thể bỏ, giống như việc cậu luôn uống cafe mỗi sáng suốt 20 năm và một hôm đột nhiên cậu không được uống nữa vậy.

Ran nói thật chậm rãi, thật từ tốn như thể những lời nói này cô đã cất giữ từ lâu lắm rồi. Thứ chân lý cô đã giác ngộ lâu lắm rồi.

- Nhưng bất cứ thói quen nào cũng phải thay đổi khi cơ hội thích hợp đến.

Kazuha nhún vai.

- Tớ nghĩ lý do chính 2 người chia tay là vì cô ta đấy chứ?

- Cô ấy chính là cơ hội của chúng tớ. - Ran mỉm cười- Cô ấy đến để giúp chúng tớ nhận ra sự ngộ nhận về thứ tình cảm đã khiến tớ và cậu ấy đau khổ suốt bấy lâu nay thật ra là gì. Và cô ấy giúp tớ nhận ra, yêu một người là như thế nào.

Ran nhớ lại đôi mắt xanh biếc của Shiho 6 năm trước.

Đôi mắt u buồn, lặng lẽ.

Nó khiến trái tim Ran chùn xuống trước bao dự định ban đầu. Ran nghĩ là cô sẽ rất tức giận, sẽ quát mắng cô gái đã hành hạ tinh thần Shinichi suốt 4 năm qua, đã đẩy trái tim Shinichi dần rời xa cô.

Nhưng khi bắt gặp đôi mắt ấy, tất cả ý nghĩ của cô đều tan biến.

Bởi cô nhìn thấy sự đau khổ lẫn tuyệt vọng chứa trong ấy.

Bởi cô nhìn thấy sự chân thành và cả ai oán trong ấy.

Và bởi, cô nhìn thấy cả một tình yêu mênh mông vô bờ bến trong ấy.

Cô ấy đã yêu Shinichi nhiều hơn những gì mà cô nghĩ.

Cô ấy lặng lẽ yêu Shinichi suốt những năm tháng đen tối của cuộc đời mình, lặng lẽ làm cái bóng bên lề hạnh phúc của cô và Shinichi.

Cô ấy...chưa từng nghĩ là sẽ cướp Shinichi từ trong tay cô.

Thậm chí là sau tất cả những gì cô ấy đã đánh mất- để bảo vệ Shinichi.

Hôm đó, Ran nhìn thấy những lọn tóc màu nâu đỏ dài ngang lưng, đang run nhẹ theo nhịp thổn thức kìm nén của cô.

Ánh mắt sẫm màu, tựa như hoàng hôn đang dần tắt, khiến người nào nhìn vào đều bất chợt buồn man mác.

Đôi môi nhợt nhạt vẫn chưa kịp hồi phục sau những biến cố đã xảy ra, mấp máy nói với cô bằng chất giọng trầm nhẹ.

" Hãy đem lại hạnh phúc cho người ấy nhé. Tôi luôn cầu chúc cho 2 bạn."

Rồi cô ấy ra đi.

Mang theo cả trái tim chằn chịt những vết sẹo của day dứt, ân hận, đau khổ của Shinichi.

Mang theo nụ cười của Shinichi.

Mang theo thế giới rực rỡ niềm vui, tràn trề sức sống của Shinichi.

Cô ấy ra đi, mang theo cả thế giới của anh ấy.

- Ran..? - Kazuha đặt một tay lên vai cô, vỗ nhẹ.

- Cô ấy...thật sự yêu Shinichi bằng cả trái tim. - Ran nhỏ nhẹ.- Cô ấy chọn cách rời khỏi, để không làm vật cản giữa bọn tớ. Nhưng cô ấy không biết rằng, trái tim Shinichi cũng chết đi vào ngày đó. Mà giữ lại một cái xác sống không có trái tim thì ích gì với tớ chứ.

- Vậy bây giờ..cậu hạnh phúc chứ? - Kazuha nhìn cậu con trai đang dắt tay tay cô bé váy đỏ chạy loanh quanh trong khu nhà gỗ.

Đôi mắt Ran ngời lên những tia sáng rạng rỡ, khi cô bé Hayami quay lại, mỉm cười với cô và vẫy vẫy đôi bàn tay bé xíu trắng nõn.

- Tớ rất hạnh phúc, Kazuha.

Cô nhìn ngược về phía thang máy, thầm thì.

- Và tớ mong hạnh phúc của anh ấy cũng sẽ sớm trở về. 

_Tớ và cậu mến nhau trong tình bạn  
Không bao giờ-và mãi mãi-chẳng yêu nhau  
Vẫn sánh đôi nhưng hai đứa bắc cầu  
Theo hạnh phúc và tương lai mỗi đứa  
Cũng có lúc cậu cười rung lòng tớ  
Phút dằn lòng tớ trấn tĩnh lại ngay  
Cũng có lúc cậu nhìn tớ ngất ngây  
Tớ ngoảnh mặt tránh phút giây xao xuyến  
Để tình bạn luôn thiêng liêng cao quý  
Đẹp hơn nhiều khi hai đứa yêu nhau._


	10. Thức tỉnh

**Chap 10**

**Thức tỉnh**

Trở lại với những người đàn ông- đích thực, vẫn đang cố hít thở bầu không khí yên bình mà không có bất cứ sự cắt ngang nào từ các bà vợ.

Hakuba và Hattori đang bàn về việc tìm trường cho lũ trẻ của họ.

Thật tình là từ lúc trở thành những ông bố, có vẻ như các vụ án đã không còn là tâm điểm trong mọi cuộc trò chuyện của hai chàng thám tử lừng danh một thời này nữa. Thay vào đó là giá sữa, loại tã giấy nào êm dịu nhất mà không gây mẩn đỏ cho da em bé, sau đó nữa là đứa nào mọc răng sớm hơn, câu đầu tiên bé nói là gì, vâng vâng và vâng vâng. Dĩ nhiên đó là khi 2 ông bố ngồi với nhau thôi, chứ nếu một trong hai mà ngồi xuống với gã Shinichi kia thì miễn bàn.

Và bây giờ, từ việc tìm trường mẫu giáo cho nhóc Hayami và tiểu học cho Kazuto, đã đi đến việc nên cho bé du học ở nước nào, thậm chí cả chục trường đại học nổi tiếng trên thế giới cũng đang được 2 ông bố lo xa tới nỗi đại bác bắn 3 ngày không tới kia lên danh sách.

Shinichi dĩ nhiên nằm ngoài cái kế hoạch đào tạo nhân tài ấy.

Anh đứng dựa vào tấm kính cửa sổ lớn, ngăn cách toà nhà với thế giới bên ngoài.

Ánh hoàng hôn màu đỏ cam đang lẳng lặng buông người sau những toà cao ốc, chỉ để lại trên nền trời những vạt mây loang sắc cam trong.

Cô ấy cũng rất thích ngắm hoàng hôn...

Một cái nhếch mép khe khẽ lan trên đôi môi đã lâu ngày quên đi nụ cười vốn có ngày xưa.

Hoàng hôn bình yên, và em đã chôn chặt mối tình đối với một người vào ánh tà dương buồn rười rượi ấy...Một người mà em nghĩ là cả cuộc đời em sẽ không thể nào chạm vào được...Để rồi khi em chạm vừa tới trái tim người ấy, đã vội vàng rụt tay lại... Bỏ người ấy chơi vơi với một trái tim hụt hẫng...

Shinichi dán chặt mắt vào những chùm sáng lấp lánh phản chiếu qua từng lớp kính của các toà nhà. Một nỗi buồn thăm thẳm hiện về, lặng lẽ nhưng đủ khiến anh cồn cào ruột gan vì nhớ...vì đau...

Ly rượu Sherry có mùi rất ngọt, nhưng vị lại đắng, chạm vào đầu lưỡi thì nồng dịu, mà xuống tới cổ họng thì khiến cả thanh quản như bốc cháy bởi cảm giác bỏng rát.

Rất giống em.

Em đã xộc vào đời tôi bằng gương mặt trẻ con thiên thần, biệt tài khóc nhè siêu đẳng, trong khi tôi chưa hết ngỡ ngàng thì em lạnh lùng báo tôi biết sự thật cay đắng: chính em là người đã phá huỷ cuộc đời tôi- bằng cái phát minh ngu ngốc của em!

Em vừa dịu dàng lại rất lạnh lẽo, rõ ràng rất yếu đuối nhưng lúc nào cũng tỏ ra bất cần, em từ chối mọi sự quan tâm để khi mỗi lần gặp chuyện đều nép sau lưng tôi run lẩy bẩy. Em sợ hãi sự truy đuổi, phát sốt cả tuần lễ vì những cơn ác mộng ám ảnh, nhưng lại can đảm lao ra chắn giữa làn mưa đạn xối xả...để bảo vệ tôi...

Em khiến tôi luôn muốn ôm lấy em thật chặt mỗi khi em chìm trong cơn hoảng loạn, khiến tôi xót xa và lo lắng cho giấc ngủ luôn không trọn vẹn mỗi đêm, nhưng khi tay tôi định chạm vào em, thì em lại lùi xa ra, nhìn tôi bằng đôi mắt lạnh lẽo đầy đe doạ.

Em khiến tôi phát điên, khi rõ ràng tôi biết em cần gì, nhưng chẳng bao giờ đem điều đó đến được cho em. Chỉ vì em luôn luôn từ chối tôi- bằng cách xù những chiếc gai nhọn lên, thu mình vào một góc và chẳng cho bất cứ ai tới gần.

Em luôn chọn cách tự làm tổn thương mình, gánh chịu mọi nỗi đau về mình, chỉ để bảo vệ những người em yêu thương. Nhưng có biết đâu cách làm ấy khiến những người yêu thương em- đau đớn biết chừng nào...

Ánh chiều tà nhuốm đỏ không gian...  
_  
Như màu tóc em ngày ly biệt..._

Ánh chiều tà luôn khiến lòng người buồn tê tái...

_Như mắt em ngày ra đi...  
_  
Hồi ức là mảnh hình ghép thật khó khăn để mà xáo trộn. Vì nó luôn nằm đúng những vị trí cần. Chẳng xê dịch được, chẳng thể vứt đi hay giả vờ không trông thấy.

Giọt rượu Sherry màu nâu đỏ sóng sánh, đưa Shinichi lần tìm về những ký ức ngày xưa...

_...6 năm trước..._

o0o

Shiho đã tỉnh lại, sau giấc ngủ 4 năm dài đằng đẵng.

Tiến sĩ Agasa đang ở bên cô lúc ấy, đã bật khóc ngon lành, ôm choàng lấy cô và nước mắt, nước mũi cứ đua nhau sụt sịt lên bộ áo màu xanh đặc trưng của bệnh viện. Như thể bao nhiêu nước mắt ông giữ suốt 4 năm giờ được dịp xả ra hết vậy.

Cô vỗ vỗ nhẹ vào lưng ông.

Sau đó, bằng cái giọng trong veo quen thuộc, cô "ra lệnh":

- Ông có thể kiếm giùm cháu cái gương không?

Ông tiến sỹ đang khóc trong niềm hoan hỷ, suýt nữa thì sặc trong chính nước mắt của mình.

Nhưng đây đúng là đứa cháu gái yêu của ông, con bé luôn soi gương mỗi khi thức dậy, để xác định rằng gương mặt nó sẽ không bị thay đổi đi trong khi nó ngủ. Đó là thói quen có từ khi con bé bị teo nhỏ.

Ai-chan của ông đã trở về.

Ông tiến sỹ vội vã ra ngoài, vừa đi tìm gương, vừa định gọi bác sỹ...và nhất là báo cho thằng ngốc Shinichi kia biết. Hẳn là nó sẽ hét ầm lên và bỏ qua tốc độ lái xe qui định đối với một cảnh sát, để chạy đến đây ngay. Ông đưa tay quệt những giọt nước chưa khô và bấm số.

Shiho ngồi thẫn thờ trên giường bệnh. Mái tóc màu nâu đỏ sau 4 năm đã dài qua eo, đang loà xoà từng lọn trên bờ ngực một cách hoan hỉ.

Cô cảm nhận rằng mình đã ngủ lâu lắm.

Nhưng hình như mọi thứ chẳng có gì thay đổi.

Shiho co chân định bước xuống giường, và sững lại.

Một cảm giác lạnh buốt chạy dọc sống lưng, cô tung tấm chăn mỏng ra.

Đôi chân cô vẫn còn. Nguyên vẹn, lành lặn.

Nhưng tại sao...sao chẳng có chút cảm giác gì thế này.

Cô nghĩ là do mình đã lâu không hoạt động, khiến cơ thể uể oải mỏi mệt. Shiho cố gắng nhấc chân lên lần nữa.

Nhưng mọi nỗ lực đều vô ích.

Cô véo vào chân mình.

Không cảm giác.

Một tiếng thét kinh hoàng vang lên, khiến chiếc điện thoại trên tay ông lão rơi phịch xuống đất. Ông hấp tấp phóng như bay về phòng bệnh nơi ông vừa rời đi chưa quá 3 phút.

Shiho hai tay ôm lấy đầu, lắc liên hồi với gương mặt tái nhợt đẫm nước mắt:

- Không, không...Không thể nào...

- Ai-chan, cháu làm sao thế này, đau ở đâu à? - Ông tiến sỹ nhào tới nắm lấy tay cô gái. - Chờ chút ông đi gọi bác sỹ.

- Không, không...- Cô hoảng loạn nắm ấy tay ông- Tại sao...tại sao...chân cháu không cử động được? Sao không còn chút cảm giác nào cả?...Sao...

- Ai-chan...- Ông lặng người.

Ông đã hiểu. Thì ra những gì Elena nói đều là sự thật.

Ông ôm lấy đầu cô gái, vỗ về.

- Không sao, không sao đâu mà.

- Chỉ là tạm thời phải không, hay là mãi mãi...? Ông nói cho cháu biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra đi. Có phải..cháu sẽ mãi mãi như thế này không?

Ông lão giữ mái đầu đang run lên nức nở, một tay nắm chặt tay cô, giọng ông lạc đi.

- Không sao, không sao mà. Đợi nhé, ông sẽ gọi bác sỹ, và...mẹ cháu đến nữa. Họ sẽ đến ngay.

- Mẹ ư?- Shiho thảng thốt. Đôi mắt xanh biếc vẫn còn ướt nước mở to kinh ngạc.

- Ừ, họ sẽ tới ngay thôi. Bình tĩnh lại một chút, sẽ không sao đâu mà.

Bóng ông lão mất dạng sau cánh cửa. Tiếng bước đi như chạy, đang dần xa bên ngoài.

Còn lại một mình, Shiho túm chặt tấm chăn, ánh mắt vô hồn nhìn vào đôi chân bất động.

- Mẹ...

Từng giọt nước mắt chảy dài, chẳng mấy chốc đẫm một góc chăn.


	11. Hoài nghi

**Chap 11**

**Hoài nghi**

Vị bác sỹ quen thuộc tròn mắt nhìn cô như một kỳ tích.

Ông không tin nổi là cô có thể thức giấc, sau 4 năm nằm mê man bất tỉnh.

Với chừng ấy thương tích, sống sót đã là điều kỳ diệu, đằng này, cô gái trước mặt ông, sau 4 năm say ngủ, gương mặt cô hoàn toàn trông không có chút nào khác biệt so với trước đây, thậm chí còn có phần trẻ và đẹp hơn.

Nước da trắng tuy vẫn còn nét nhợt nhạt vì lâu ngày không tiếp xúc với ánh nắng, nhưng vẫn làm nổi bật đôi mắt xanh như ngọc bích. Những lọn tóc màu nâu đỏ xoã dài, một số nũng nịu trên đôi vai gầy, một số chơi vơi thõng xuống bờ ngực đang thổn thức.

Cô ấy thật dễ thu hút ánh mắt người khác, bằng vẻ đẹp bí ẩn đến kỳ lạ.

Ông lật tập hồ sơ theo dõi.

Theo hồ sơ ghi lại, cô gái này đã 24 tuổi, nhưng nét mặt có phần trẻ thơ kia lại khiến ông nghi ngờ về điều đó.

Nâng gọng kính lên sống mũi, ông ra hiệu hai y tá đến kiểm tra nhịp tim và huyết áp.

Tất cả bình thường.

Một số xét nghiệm sơ bộ tại chỗ đều cho kết quả rất khả quan.

Vấn đề còn lại là đôi chân.

Ông gõ nhẹ vào xương khuỷ chân, sau đó ngẩng lên nhìn cô.

Cô khẽ lắc đầu.

- Cô Miyano...tôi e là chúng ta cần phải có một cuộc kiểm tra kỹ hơn về vấn đề này.

Vị bác sỹ già lên tiếng trong lúc vẫn loáy hoáy ghi chép.

- Tôi...có thể hồi phục? - Shiho ngập ngừng. Cô đã dần lấy lại một chút bình tĩnh.

Ông nhìn cô, đôi mắt đầy cảm thông.

- Tôi biết hiện giờ cô rất bối rối, nhưng chúng tôi cần có kết luận chính xác mới trả lời cô được- ông lại đẩy nhẹ gọng kính theo thói quen- nhưng tin tôi đi, cô Miyano, việc cô tỉnh lại đã là sự hồi phục kỳ diệu nhất mà tôi từng biết đấy.

Ông thì thầm điều gì đó với 2 cô y tá trước khi bước ra cửa, sau đó ngoảnh lại và mỉm cười thật dịu dàng:

- Người nhà cô nhất định là rất lo lắng cho cô. Dù rất tò mò muốn nhìn thấy phản ứng của cậu ta, nhưng tôi phải quay về công việc của mình thôi.

- Cậu ta...?- Cô vừa chớm giọng thì cánh cửa đã đóng sập lại.

Hai y tá gỡ những dây truyền dịch trên tay cô, dọn dẹp những chiếc máy cồng kềnh đã hoạt động bền bỉ suốt những năm qua.

- Ông ấy vừa nói ai thế..? - Một lúc lâu sau, đoán chừng họ đã gần xong việc, cô mới cất tiếng hỏi.

Một người quay lại nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt ngưỡng mộ:

- Thì là bạn trai của cô đấy, cô Miyano.

-Bạn trai á? - Shiho ngỡ mình nghe nhầm.- Ai là bạn trai của tôi vậy?

Hai cô y tá nhìn nhau một lúc, sau đó bật cười khúc khích.

- Cô Miyano, có lẽ cô vẫn chưa được hồi phục hoàn toàn. Ý chúng tôi nói đến là ngài Kudou, SHinichi Kudou.

Và Shiho- quên bẵng đi nỗi bất hạnh về đôi chân của mình, há miệng to đến mức có thể nhét vào đấy vừa vặn một nắm tay.

- Kudou? Shinichi Kudou? - Cô lập lại như thể mình thực sự nghe lầm, hoặc họ đang lầm lẫn với một cái tên nào khác.

- Vâng, cậu ấy là bạn trai của cô, chẳng phải sao? - Hai người băn khoăn nhìn nhau khi thấy phản ứng kỳ lạ của nữ bệnh nhân trẻ tuổi.

- Ai nói hắn là bạn trai của tôi vậy? - Đôi mắt xanh biếc của Shiho bất ngờ dao động, thể hiện một tâm trạng phức tạp, nửa thẹn thùng nửa tức giận.

Cô y tá có mái tóc xoăn dài bắt đầu tỏ ra bối rối.

- Hình như...chúng tôi đã nói sai gì phải không?

- Không- Đôi mắt Shiho chùn xuống, vẻ lạnh tanh thường ngày xuất hiện- Nhưng ai nói hắn ta là bạn trai của tôi?

Họ lại nhìn nhau, đôi mắt thoáng vẻ lo âu, ngờ vực. Cuối cùng, nữ y tá tóc đen ngập ngừng:

- Chúng tôi..chỉ nghĩ thế thôi. Vì suốt 4 năm qua, mỗi ngày cậu ấy đều đến đây chăm sóc cô. Hầu như là không thiếu một ngày.

Gương mặt Shiho trông còn khó coi hơn trước. Hai hàng mi cong vút khẽ cụp xuống như muốn che giấu điều gì trong đáy mắt. Người còn lại cũng tiếp lời:

- Mỗi sáng sớm và mỗi buổi tối, thời gian đầu lúc cô hôn mê, ngài Kudou đều ghé qua và tự tay thay băng, lau vết thương cho cô. Cậu ấy sợ chúng tôi không cẩn thận sẽ làm cô đau. Sau khi vết thương kéo da non, cậu ấy vẫn đến mỗi ngày để trò chuyện cùng cô.

Rồi ánh mắt cô y tá trẻ không giấu nỗi sự ghen tỵ lẫn ngưỡng mộ.

- Chúng tôi thật sự...chưa từng thấy người đàn ông nào lại tỉ mỉ như cậu ấy. Cô thật hạnh phúc, cô Miyano.

Hai cô y tá gật đầu chào cô, sau đó bước ra ngoài, bỏ lại Shiho một mình với tâm trạng ngổn ngang rối bời.

Bao nhiêu cảm xúc không thể diễn tả thành lời ào ạt ùa đến.

Hạnh phúc có, lo âu có, ngạc nhiên có và sợ hãi cũng có.

Nhưng lớn hơn cả vẫn là sự bức bối hoang mang.

...Shinichi ư?...

Cậu ấy vẫn ở bên mình...suốt 4 năm qua ư?

Lẽ nào..giấc mơ ấy là thật?

Không, không đúng...Giấc mơ chỉ là giấc mơ thôi...

Shiho Miyano, ngươi đã quên vì sao ngươi lại ở đây ư?

Ngươi đã cứu cậu ấy. Cậu ấy đến chăm sóc ngươi cũng là lẽ thường tình.

Đó là tính cách của cậu ta.

Đó là sự hối hận của cậu ta.

Đó chỉ là...một sự đền ơn.

Đừng mơ mộng viễn vông nữa. Tỉnh lại đi, Shiho Miyano!

Đôi tay cô nắm chặt mép chăn, vùi nó vào mặt mình.

Đừng trông chờ vào những ảo tưởng không có thật.

Shiho Miyano!

Tiếng nói cứ vang vọng trong tiềm thức. Shiho biết, lý trí đang lên tiếng ngăn cản cô tưởng tượng về một điều mà cô rất rõ là không-bao-giờ thành hiện thực.

Nhưng trái tim cô lại run lên vì những lời nói ban nãy, cả giọng điệu rất chi là ganh tỵ của hai cô y tá.

"Cậu ấy sợ chúng tôi không cẩn thận sẽ làm cô đau"

Phải, Shinichi biết rõ mình RẤT SỢ ĐAU.

" Cậu ấy vẫn đến mỗi ngày để trò chuyện cùng cô"

Cậu ta đã nói những gì nhỉ. Shiho cố lục tìm trong trí nhớ, xem có lưu lại chút xíu ấn tượng nào về những buổi trò chuyện đơn phương ấy hay không. Nhưng chỉ là một khoảng trống vô hình.

Tim cô bắt đầu lạc dần theo cái nhịp mỗi lúc cô nhìn thấy cậu ta. Dù rằng cậu ấy chẳng ở đây bây giờ.

Nhưng...

Shiho thả tấm chăn xuống. Nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi chân của mình.

Tuy cô tốt nghiệp ngành Hoá học, nhưng kiến thức y khoa chắc chắn không thua một bác sỹ chuyên nghiệp là bao nhiêu.

Shiho hiểu cái gì mà mình sắp phải đối mặt.

o0o

Cánh cửa bật mở, hai bóng người lao vào.

Shiho ngẩng đầu dậy, cô bắt gặp ánh mắt ông Agasa đầy lo lắng. Đang định mỉm cười để an ủi ông lão, thì mái tóc vàng óng ả phía sau đã nhanh chóng thu hút ánh mắt cô.

" Mẹ?" - Trong óc cô vang lên một tiếng gọi thất thanh.

Nhưng...

Đôi mắt Shiho lại được dịp căng tròn hết cỡ.

Trước mặt cô là..._Vermouth_.

Người phụ nữ có cái nhìn sắc lạnh như dao và nụ cười nửa miệng đầy đe doạ.

Cả người Shiho giật bắn lên, và theo phản xạ, cô muốn phóng ngay xuống đất để bỏ chạy. Nhưng đôi chân nặng hai như tảng đá buộc chặt cô vào chiếc giường trắng toát. Shiho chống hai tay và cố lê người lùi dần ra sau. Mồ hôi rịn dần trên gương mặt tái nhợt.

Cô nghĩ là cô chết chắc rồi. Tại sao ông Agasa lại đưa mụ ta tới đây chứ?

Cô có thể cảm nhận máu trong người đang chảy rần rật vì sợ hãi.

Hai cánh tay mỏi nhừ vì phải chống đỡ sức nặng của cả cơ thể, đang run run một cách tuyệt vọng.

Và Shiho bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận vì sao lại không tiếp tục giấc ngủ dài ấy.

Ít ra trong giấc ngủ đó, không còn cơn ác mộng nào đeo bám cô hằng đêm nữa.

Ít ra, đó thật sự là một giấc ngủ bình yên...

Đôi mắt Shiho nhìn như đóng đinh vào người phụ nữ trước mặt, cố gắng căng hết đầu óc ra đoán xem người đàn bà này muốn gì...

Nhưng...cô chẳng tìm được vẻ thù địch nào trong ánh mắt đáp lại.

_Ánh mắt xanh biếc..._

Vẫn rất lạnh lùng, rất cô độc, rất ngạo mạn...

_Ánh mắt xanh biếc..._

...RẤT DỊU DÀNG...

Cô nhớ lời ông tiến sĩ nói trước lúc đi: "Ông sẽ đi gọi mẹ cháu"

" Mẹ...?"

Đôi mắt Shiho dán chặt vào người người phụ nữ...cố lục lọi một chút ký ức nào đó để liên tưởng...  
_  
" Vineyard"_

Những chữ cái rời rạc hiện lên trong đầu cô.

_" Chirts Vineyard..?"_

- Elda?

Chất giọng nhẹ và lạnh của của Vermouth vang lên, đánh thức một ký ức xa xưa mà cô ngỡ là mình đã quên từ bao giờ.

_" Elda Vineyard Miyano"_

- Khônggggggggg...- Cô túm chặt tấm chăn và kéo nó trùm qua đầu mình.

Đó...không thể nào là sự thật!

...Không thể...

Shiho thấy mọi thứ bắt đầu quay cuồng...Căn phòng tối dần đi...

Và đâu đó, có tiếng la hoảng hốt của ông tiến sỹ...


	12. Yếu đuối

**Chap 12**

**Yếu đuối**

Trong lúc bác sỹ Hatshashi và các y tá ở trong phòng thì bên ngoài, 3 con người với ba tâm trạng, 3 biểu hiện hoàn toàn khác nhau và chẳng có chút nào liên kết nổi.

Ông tiến sĩ mập thì đi qua đi lại, vầng trán đã già nua nay lại hằn thêm mấy vết nhăn nheo lo lắng. Elena ngồi bắt chéo chân, hai tay khoang trước ngực và ngả lưng tựa vào thành ghế, dáng vẻ tưởng như thoải mái ấy lại đi kèm một đôi mắt xa xăm. Riêng chàng thám tử trẻ, hiện nay đã là nhân viên điều tra an ninh của NSA thì lồng hai bàn tay vào nhau và gương mặt thì gục xuống ủ ê. Anh vừa nhận được tin cô ấy tỉnh lại cách đây 10', để rồi khi anh phóng tới bệnh viện thì hay tin cô nàng đỏng đảnh ấy lại ngất đi vì trông thấy mẹ ruột mình. Thế có đúng là chết tiệt không cơ chứ!

Shinichi thật sự phát cáu. Tâm trạng vui mừng đỉnh điểm vừa kịp chớm thì đã nhanh chóng bị vùi dập một cách tàn nhẫn, khiến Shinichi cứ muốn bùng nổ với ai đó. Khi biết nguyên nhân chính là do Elena, Shinichi hét ầm lên:

- Sao bác không gọi cháu đến trước? Bác đáng lẽ phải chờ cháu đến trước chứ.

- Cậu là cái quái gì của con tôi mà nó phải gặp cậu trước? - Elena nói với giọng châm biếm, thậm chí không thèm quay lại liếc cậu bằng nửa con mắt.

Thế là xong! Chỉ 1 câu nhưng cũng đủ khiến Shinichi chết đứng. Cậu đành nuốt cơn giận dữ và thả người phịch xuống ghế một cách mệt mỏi. Nhưng vẫn thấy có gì đó bứt rứt ghê gớm.

-Đáng lẽ..- Anh lầm bầm- Bác nên hoá trang một chút để khỏi làm Shiho hoảng sợ. Thật tệ hại nếu cô ấy lại hôn mê chỉ vì nhìn thấy bác.

- Kudou.- Elena ném cho cậu một cái nhìn lạnh ngắt- Chẳng có gì tệ hại hơn một người mẹ có đứa con ngốc tới nỗi sẵn sàng chết vì một gã đàn ông, trong khi vừa gặp mặt mẹ mình lại ngất xỉu.

- Đến tôi còn suýt ngất nữa là cô ấy- Shinichi nhún vai. Đáp lại câu mỉa mai đó chỉ là cái nhếch mép đầy dửng dưng.

Cuộc đấu khẩu không cân sức ấy tạm dừng lại khi vị bác sĩ vốn dĩ đã quen mặt họ bước ra. Ông Agasa lập tức níu lấy tay Hatshushi, lay mạnh:

- Con bé thế nào rồi?

- Cô ấy vẫn khoẻ, đã tỉnh lại, tâm thần cũng ổn định hơn...Và...- Ông đưa mắt nhìn một lượt, lướt qua ánh nhìn đầy hoang mang của chàng trai trẻ, dừng lại trước đôi mắt xanh quyến rũ của người phụ nữ trước mặt.

- Bà Miyano, cô ấy muốn gặp bà.

Shinichi lập tức nhíu mày lại, trong khi bác Agasa tỏ rõ sự ngạc nhiên trên khuôn mặt tròn vành vạnh.

Elena chậm rãi đứng dậy, bước qua Shinichi với một vẻ đắc thắng tự kiêu, không quên vứt lại cho cậu thám tử nổi danh nhất Nhật Bản một cái nhìn đầy châm chọc.

" Họ đúng là mẹ con"- Shinichi nghĩ thầm một cách cáu kỉnh, rồi lại thả người lên ghế một cách mệt mỏi " Nhất là cái cách xóc hông người khác, hoá ra là gien di truyền"

Cánh cửa khép lại trong im lặng.

o0o

Shiho đang ngồi dựa lưng vào thành giường, phía sau là 2 chiếc gối bác sỹ mới đem thêm vào. Ông bảo như thế cô sẽ đỡ mỏi hơn. Đôi mắt cô lơ đễnh nhìn tấm rèm cửa bay nhè nhẹ trong cơn gió chiều ấm áp.

Tiếng đóng cửa thật khẽ.

Shiho hít một hơi thật sâu, cố giữ lấy đôi tay nắm chặt giấu dưới lớp chăn đã bắt đầu run run như một phản xạ có điều kiện. Nhắm chừng có thể bình tĩnh để không phải ngất đi lần nữa, Shiho quay đầu lại.

Trước mặt cô là người phụ nữ lúc nãy.

Đôi mắt xanh biếc dù vẫn toả ra những luồng hơi lạnh kì dị, nhưng phảng phất lại là vẻ thương tâm đến nhói lòng. Bờ môi đỏ mọng ngọt ngào đầy quyến rũ, hình như đang muốn nói gì đó nhưng lại không thành nói nổi nên lời.

Người phụ nữ đứng trước mặt cô mang một vẻ đẹp kiêu ngạo đầy ma mị.

Đó là..._Vermouth._

_Mẹ của cô._

- Mẹ mừng là con không ngất nữa- Cuối cùng, Elena cất tiếng, dường như cố ép giọng xuống thật thấp- Nếu không thì thằng nhóc ngoài kia có thể nhảy bổ vào đây và ném mẹ khỏi cửa sổ mất.

- Kudou à? - Shiho hỏi với giọng hoài nghi. Cô vẫn chưa...thật sự tin người đàn bà này lắm.

- Oh, honey- Bà ta khẽ cau mày- Sao con biết mẹ đang nói đến thằng nhóc Kudou? Xem ra tình cảm con giành cho nó thật sự không đơn giản chút nào.

Một thoáng bối rối khiến đôi má Shiho dừơng như hơi phớt đỏ, nhưng cô nhanh chóng sầm mặt lại theo đúng cái cách cô vẫn hay làm, để đối phó với những người thích trêu ghẹo cô.

-Làm sao...bà có thể là mẹ tôi được...? - Shiho xoáy đôi mắt sâu vào Elena.

- Tại sao không, bé con? - Không một chút hờn giận đối với vẻ lạnh nhạt của cô con gái cưng, Elena đáp trả với âm điệu cực kỳ ngọt ngào. Nó khiến Shiho chững lại với cảm giác rờn rợn sau gáy. Giọng nói gợi nhớ đến khi còn trong tổ chức, Vermouth vẫn thường hay dùng trước khi xử lý một con mồi nào đó.

- Bà...chỉ lớn hơn tôi có mấy tuổi...- Cô ngập ngừng, cố tìm ra một lời bào chữa nào đó hợp lý, nhưng khi câu này ra khỏi miệng, cô mới biết đó là câu hỏi vô lý nhất.

Đôi môi Elena nở rộng ra, hình thành một nụ cười kỳ dị. Giống như đang mất kiên nhẫn dần dần.

- Điều này mẹ nghĩ..con biết rõ lý do hơn ai hết chứ hả.

Toàn thân Shiho lan toả một cảm giác lạnh buốt.

- Không lẽ..thứ thuốc đó..là thật? - Cô lắp bắp.

- Không chỉ có mẹ- Elena tiến tới gần, và nâng khuôn mặt Shiho lên- Cả con nữa, chính là bằng chứng tốt nhất cho sự hiện diện của nó trên thế gian này đấy.

Cô gạt phắt tay bà ra, đôi tay run run định lùi lại nhưng chợt nhớ đây đã là cuối giường, đành tự trấn an mình với một nỗi sợ mơ hồ.

Elena nhìn cô gái, mỉm cười.

Bà vuốt ve những sợi tóc mà nâu đỏ bằng một vẻ dịu dàng đến khó tin, trong lúc Shiho vẫn đang cố tránh sự đúng chạm tối đa. Nhưng mọi cố gắng ấy chẳng có nghĩa lý gì khi cô thậm chí không di chuyển được một bước. Shiho đành gồng mình chịu đựng mỗi khi bàn tay Elena chạm vào cô, với vẻ khiên cưỡng.

Chợt đôi mắt Elena quét xuống chân cô, và bất giác bà thở dài, thật nhẹ nhưng Shiho lại cảm nhận rất rõ ràng.

Đôi mắt bà trở nên đăm chiêu hơn, và hực lên một ngọn lửa ai oán.

o0o

Shinichi nhìn đồng hồ, và nhẩm tính.

1 giờ 48 phút trôi qua, cánh cửa phòng vẫn đóng im ỉm.

Ban đầu, anh vốn chờ đợi một tiếng hét hay cái gì đó, đại loại thế, để anh có thể đường đường chính chính sút tung cánh cửa mà xông vào. Dù biết rõ bà ta là mẹ của Shiho, hơn nữa còn là "dì Sharon"- người bạn thân thiết của mẹ anh bên Mỹ, nhưng bắt Shinichi đánh cược lòng tin bằng mạng sống của cô gái trong phòng thì anh không dám.

Thế nên Shinichi vẫn cứ lấn cấn một mối nghi ngờ mơ hồ không giải thích được, mà chính anh cũng không rõ do bản năng hay linh tính.

Ông tiến sĩ đang nói chuyện với bác sĩ trong phòng. Nhìn vẻ mặt bác Agasa có chút lo lắng, nhưng bác sỹ Hatshushi đã khẳng định là sức khoẻ cô ấy ổn. Thế thì có gì phải lo chứ nhỉ.

Cậu đổi tư thế ngồi, hết xoay trái lại ngó nghiêng bên phải.

Vừa lúc cậu đứng dậy thì cánh cửa bật mở. Shinichi bước 2 bước thật nhanh, định vào trong thì bàn tay Elena đã chặn lại. Bà cất tiếng trước khi Shinichi kịp phản đối:

- Con bé không muốn gặp cậu. Nó muốn gặp ông tiến sĩ.

Shinichi trợn mắt như thể vừa nghe điều gì đó rất kỳ cục.

Cô ấy không muốn gặp mình?

Anh nhìn trừng trừng vào Elena, nhưng chỉ thấy sự lạnh lùng quen thuộc pha lẫn vẻ cao ngạo hiếm có.

Tuy nhiên không có chút gì giống bà đang nói dối.

Cuối cùng, Shinichi đành gượng cười.

- Cháu chỉ vào thăm cô ấy một chút thôi, chẳng lâu đâu.

Vẫn giọng nói không-chút-tính-người đó vang lên:

- Con bé không muốn gặp cậu, Kudou Shinichi.

- Tại sao? - Shinichi gầm lên, vẻ như sự kiên nhẫn của anh đã đến cực hạn.

- Nếu nó muốn trả lời câu hỏi này thì nó sẽ cho cậu vào. Còn giờ thì không.

Elena xoáy thẳng vào hai hòn lửa trong mắt Shinichi, nhếch mép.

- Nhưng nếu cậu muốn, tôi sẽ trả lời giúp cậu.- Elana gằn từng chữ- Vì- nó -hận -cậu.

Shinichi chết sững.

" Vì nó hận cậu" - 4 chữ ngắn ngủi như 4 phát đạn bắn xuyên qua trái tim Shinichi.

Anh đã chờ đợi 4 năm, đau khổ 4 năm, day dứt 4 năm, tuyệt vọng 4 năm...để đổi lấy 4 chữ này sao?

- Tại sao? - Một lúc sau, anh mới cất giọng hỏi, với một vẻ cực kỳ kềm chế.

Elena cười khẩy.

- Cậu thông minh lắm mà, Shinichi Kudou. Hãy dùng tài phán đoán của cậu mà suy luận xem.

Elena quay gót bước đi, tiếng gót giày nện khô khốc trên nền đá trắng tinh, bỏ lại Shinichi đứng đờ đẫn trước cánh cửa đóng chặt.

" Vì nó hận cậu"

Shinichi nắm chặt đôi tay. Anh nhìn theo dáng Elena khuất dạng cuối hành lang, rồi lại nhìn căn phòng quen thuộc đã gắn liền với anh suốt 4 năm qua.

Sao hôm nay nó lại khiến anh chùn lòng đến vậy.

- Shinichi ?

Một bàn tay đặt lên vai anh, và giọng nói đầy lo lắng của ông Agasa khiến anh choàng tỉnh.

- Có chuyện gì sao?

Anh lắc đầu.

- Bác sĩ nói thế nào hả bác?- Shinichi hỏi với giọng thật trầm.

- Ờ, con bé đang dần..bình phục.- Ông có vẻ bối rối khi nói hai chữ cuối cùng, nhưng rồi ông nhanh chóng lảng đi- Bà Miyano đã ra chưa?

Shinichi gật đầu.

- Thế sao cháu không vào thăm nó?

Anh lắc đầu. Đôi mắt thật buồn.

Tiến sĩ khẽ nhíu mày, làm đôi kính của ông trông to hẳn ra.

- Có chuyện gì à Shinichi?

- Bác vào trong thăm cô ấy đi. Và bảo Shiho rằng cháu vẫn đợi ở ngoài này.

Anh nói một cách khó khăn, sau đó chầm chậm quay lại ghế và thả người xuống thật mạnh.

Tiến sĩ Agasa có vẻ băn khoăn một chút, trước khi đẩy cửa bước vào.

Shinichi cảm thấy mình đã thay đổi. Chưa bao giờ anh nhượng bộ ai như thế này, cũng chưa khi nào anh chịu đựng ai lâu đến vậy.

Anh chợt nghĩ đến Ran, người bạn gái đã gắn bó với anh từ những ngày còn thơ bé. Cô ấy vừa mạnh mẽ lại thích khóc nhè, không sợ trời, không sợ đất, chỉ sợ...ma. Vừa xinh đẹp, lại rất giỏi võ.

Hai người luôn quấn qúit và chia sẻ cùng nhau những bí mật nho nhỏ, những kỷ niệm ngọt ngào. Nhưng từ khi anh trở thành Conan thì những bí mật ấy lại chỉ có thể sẻ chia cùng Haibara. Và khi anh trở về thì những kỷ niệm ấy cũng trở thành hồi ức, khi công việc, vụ án và những chuỗi ngày săn đuổi bọn chúng kéo anh quay cuồng đi.

Ran đã không thể đi cùng con đường với anh như ngày xưa nữa.

Đơn giản, con đường anh đi nó đầy nguy hiểm, gập ghềnh, là con đường mỏng manh giữa sự sống và cái chết, chứ không còn là con đường đi học thanh bình, con đường đến rạp chiếu bóng rất vui vẻ hay con đường dẫn ra khu công viên rợp bóng những tán cây.

Cô ấy vẫn lắng nghe khi anh kể cô ấy một vài vụ án nhỏ, nhưng phản ứng của Ran vẫn là tròn xoe mắt và nhìn anh đầy ngưỡng mộ. Đôi mắt lúc nào cũng lấp lánh những niềm vui không hiểu nổi.

Nhưng chẳng còn gì khác.

Shinichi cũng có vài lần nhờ Ran thử giải một số vụ án, nhưng hầu như không bao giờ cô hoàn thành nó mà không có sự giúp đỡ 95% từ anh. 5% còn lại là nói vanh vách đáp án có sẵn.

Thế nên Shinichi biết, Ran không hợp với con đường anh đang đi và sẽ mãi mãi đi.

Ran chỉ thích hợp với những gì bình yên, hạnh phúc, vui vẻ, những nơi ngập tràn ánh nắng, tia sáng và tiếng cười. Không phải thế giới của súng, của tội phạm, của máu me và chết chóc...như anh...

Anh đã nghĩ như vậy. Nhưng không biết mở lời với cô như thế nào. Vả lại tình cảm của anh khi ấy vẫn rất chênh vênh.

Shinichi luôn tự hào anh là người có khả năng phán đoán tình huống và đưa ra cách giải quyết chính xác nhất, nhưng trong chuyện tình cảm, anh thấy mình thật vô dụng.

Thế rồi lúc Shinichi đang chết dở trong tình trạng đó thì tai nạn của Shiho xảy ra.

...Anh thở hắt, chán chường, mệt mỏi và bực bội.

_Haibara Ai!_

Shiho Miyano!

Cô ấy dường như là sao chổi quét qua cuộc đời anh,bất ngờ và nhanh chóng, nhưng di chứng để lại thì quá ư là khủng khiếp. Cô ấy phá nát cuộc đời anh, tàn sát trái tim anh và huỷ hoại hầu như mọi thứ thuộc về anh- tất cả chỉ bằng một viên thuốc!

Quỷ quái thật!

Một ác quỷ mang bộ mặt thiên thần! Chuyên hành hạ thân xác người khác, kiêm luôn khủng bố tinh thần!

Shinichi lầm bầm.

Chẳng có thay đổi chút nào, Haibara-san!

Một trái tim bao bọc bằng bê tông cốt thép, vẻ bề ngoài băng giá vô cảm, nhưng linh hồn lại mong manh như pha lê còn đôi mắt lúc nào cũng ánh lên sự khao khát yêu thương.

Khiến người ta cảm thấy thật khó hiểu, thật xa cách nhưng cứ muốn lại gần!

Anh đã bị một con người như thế giam cầm suốt 6 năm qua, từ cái ngày anh trở thành Conan đấy! Trong đó có đến 4 năm anh như một thằng ngốc si tình, ngày nào cũng cần mẫn đến bệnh viện chăm sóc, thủ thỉ với cô, dù rằng cái màn độc thoại ấy chỉ có mỗi mình anh biết ( à không, có các cô y tá hay nghe trộm cũng biết ).

Và..và...

Bàn tay Shinichi bắt đầu lần tìm lên mái tóc rối.

Và... tóm lại, cô ấy còn định hành hạ anh đến bao giờ nữa đây?

o0o

Shiho nhoẻn miệng cười với ông tiến sỹ. Nụ cười dịu dàng mà thỉnh thoảng cô vẫn dùng với nhóc Ayumi khi cô còn là Haibara- cô nhớ, lũ trẻ ấy thường rất sung sướng mỗi lúc cô cười với chúng.

Ông ngồi xuống bên giường và nắm lấy tay cô. Mắt ông bắt đầu hoe hoe đỏ.

- Cháu đã chết đâu mà ông khóc chứ, ông Agasa?

Shiho điềm tĩnh cất lời, trong khi một bàn tay vuốt nhẹ đôi mắt của ông lão.

- Chuyện..đôi chân cháu...- Ông tiến sỹ bắt đầu nấc lên, vài giọt nước mắt trào xuống.

- Cháu đã nghe bà ấy..ý cháu là mẹ, kể hết rồi.- Shiho nhún vai trả lời một cách bình thản. Thậm chí cô cũng nghi ngờ về sự bình tĩnh quá mức của mình lúc này, cứ như đó là điều hiển nhiên cô đã biết trước (mà có lẽ thế thật!)

- Chỉ là mất đôi chân thôi chứ có gì to tát đâu ông- Cô cười với vẻ mặt dửng dưng. Nhưng hơn ai hết, ông Agasa hiểu cô cháu gái đang nghĩ gì. Nó chỉ đang tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, để ông không lo lắng mà thôi.

Và ông bật khóc, nước mắt tuôn ồ ạt như vòi nước hỏng van.

Shiho ôm lấy ông, tay vỗ nhè nhẹ lên tấm lưng quá khổ.

- Cháu đã nói không sao, ông đừng như thế nữa.

Mái tóc nâu đỏ dịu dàng dụi vào vai ông, một hương thơm nhè nhẹ phảng phất như mùi hoa violet.

- Àh...

Ông lão như sực nhớ ra điều gì, đưa tay quệt nước mắt và chỉ tay ra cửa.

- Shinichi đang đợi cháu ngoài kia.

Sắc mặt Shiho chợt tái đi một thoáng, sau đó nhanh chóng lấy lại vẻ bình thường.

- Ông bảo nó vào nhưng nó không chịu. Có chuyện gì sao?

- Không, chỉ là cháu không muốn gặp cậu ta.

Shiho trả lời một cách lạnh lùng.

- Sao thế?- Ông ngạc nhiên- Cháu có biết 4 năm nay nó...

- Cháu biết! - Shiho cắt ngang- Nhưng bây giờ cháu đã tỉnh và đã khoẻ. Ông nhắn lại là nhiệm vụ của cậu ấy đã hoàn thành.

Cô đưa mắt nhìn ra cửa sổ, cố tránh đi thứ cảm xúc đang cuộn trào trong lòng.

- Và ông kêu cậu ấy về đi.

- Nhưng Ai-chan à..- Ông Agasa ngỡ ngàng nhìn cô. Rõ ràng con bé có điều gì muốn giấu thì phải, nhưng...

- Cháu không muốn gặp cậu ấy.

Cô lập lại, giọng bắt đầu run run.

Ông lão buồn bã đứng dậy. Ông đặt tay lên xoa đầu cô, như thể cô vẫn là Ai-chan 8 tuổi ngày nào.

- Có thể cho ông biết lý do?- Giọng ông trầm ấm và thật nhẹ.

Cô quay lại nhìn ông.

Agasa ngạc nhiên khi thấy gương mặt cô bé đã thay đổi.

Nét lạnh lùng mới đây đã biến mất, cả sự bình tĩnh nãy giờ khi ông và cô trò chuyện. Thay vào đó là ánh mắt đau đớn đầy tuyệt vọng, với gương mặt hơi nhợt nhạt bởi dòng nước mắt đã ngập trên đôi mi dài tuyệt đẹp.

- Cháu không muốn...anh ấy nhìn thấy cháu như thế này...

Cô nói rất nhỏ, gần như thầm thì, trước khi giấu khuôn mặt vào tấm chăn mỏng.


	13. Lựa chọn

**Chap 13**

**Lựa chọn**

Shinichi ngồi lặng im nghe bác sĩ Hatshushi thuật lại tình trạng đôi chân của Shiho. Một số dây thần kinh đã bị tê liệt nghiêm trọng do sự biến đổi các tế bào diễn ra trong thời gian dài, dẫn đến việc khả năng hoạt động của chân bị thoái hoá.

Tệ hơn hết nữa là tử cung của cô xảy ra hiện tượng nhi hoá, cấu tạo hai vòi trứng cũng đang biến đổi không phải theo chiều hướng trưởng thành, mà ngược lại, giống trẻ con.

Xác suất trở thành mẹ của cô ấy hiên nay chỉ còn khoảng 10%.

Và vẫn còn tiếp tục giảm nếu hiện tượng nhi hoá không dừng lại.

o0o

Anh quay lại phòng bệnh đã thấy bác Agasa ngồi chờ sẵn. Ông nhìn anh bằng đôi mắt buồn rầu.

- Cháu đã biết...hiện nay con bé thế nào rồi, phải không?

Shinichi không trả lời mà hướng mắt về căn phòng.

- Cháu có thể vào không bác Agasa?

Ông lắc đầu.

- Con bé...không muốn gặp cháu bây giờ đâu. Hãy để nó bình tĩnh một thời gian đi.

Shinichi bật cười khan, cay đắng.

-Cháu biết, hẳn cô ấy rất giận cháu...

-Shinichi- ông tiến sĩ ngắt lời- Con bé không giận cháu đâu. Nó chẳng oán trách ai cả, đặc biệt là cháu.

- Nếu cô ấy không cho mà cháu cứ xông vào thì sao nhỉ? - Anh lẩm bẩm với nụ cười vô hồn.

- Hãy để con bé được yên tĩnh trong lúc này- Ông tiến sỹ kéo tay Shinichi và ép cậu ngồi xuống.- Rồi nó sẽ ổn thôi.

Agasa thở dài não nề, khi nhìn gương mặt thẫn thờ của Shinichi. Cả 2 đều là những đứa cháu mà ông hết mực yêu quý, nhưng sao số phận chúng lại đau khổ như vậy...

o0o

Ran ngập ngừng đứng trước cổng bệnh viện. Cô được tin Shiho đã tỉnh lại.

Nhưng Ran vẫn băn khoăn không biết có nên gặp cô ấy hay không.

Tâm trạng Ran bây giờ rất rối.

Cô không biết nên dùng thái độ gì hay nói chuyện thế nào với cô ấy.

4 năm...

Cô đã chờ đợi suốt 4 năm, giống như Shinichi, bất lực và mệt mỏi, mong cô ấy tỉnh lại, để nói với cô ấy hãy buông tha Shinichi, đừng làm khổ anh nữa!

4 năm qua, nhìn Shinichi dù bận rộn đến đâu cũng phải ghé qua bệnh viện mỗi ngày 2 lần chăm sóc cô ấy, Ran vừa giận dữ vừa khổ sở. Nhưng cô không thể ngăn cản anh. Vì cơ bản là không gì cản được một khi Shinichi đã quyết định.

Tuy Ran chẳng phải người vô cảm đến nỗi không biết ơn cô ấy đã cứu mạng Shinichi, nhưng cứu sống anh ấy mà lại đẩy anh rời xa cô, khiến cô chợt trở nên lẻ loi thừa thãi trong mắt anh...thì Ran làm sao chịu đựng được.

Nên tâm trạng cô rối beng lên khi nghe Shiho đã tỉnh.

Cô không biết nên vui mừng vì cuối cùng Shinichi cũng được giải thoát, hay giận dữ vì cô gái ấy đã khiến anh đau khổ suốt thời gian qua.

Cuối cùng, hít một hơi thật mạnh, Ran đẩy cửa bước vào.

o0o

-Shinichi ?

Ran tròn mắt nhìn Shinichi đang dựa người vào ghế, đôi mắt nhắm hờ vẻ mệt mỏi. Cô biết Shinichi chắc chắn đã đến đây sớm hơn cả cô, nhưng cô nghĩ anh đáng ra đang ở trong phòng chăm sóc cô ấy- như cái cách anh vẫn làm suốt 4 năm qua vậy.

Ran băn khoăn nhìn Shinichi, sau đó liếc qua ông tiến sỹ dò hỏi.

Cô ấy đã tỉnh, đáng lẽ mọi người phải vui mừng mới đúng.

Nhưng sao ai cũng có vẻ buồn bã thế nhỉ.

Shinichi ngước nhìn Ran, mỉm cười.

- Em đến rồi à?

Anh lơ đãng nhìn về cánh cửa phòng đang đóng.

- Cô ấy..hẳn muốn gặp em lắm.

- Shiho muốn gặp em?- Ran ngạc nhiên.

- Nó có nhắn bác là khi nào cháu đến thì cứ vào- Ông Agasa lấy cặp kiếng ra lau lau, sau đó đeo lại, một nụ cười gượng gạo xuất hiện trên mặt ông.- Nó muốn nói chuyện với cháu.

Ran nhìn qua Shinichi, đáp lại là một ánh nhìn sâu lắng. Lâu lắm rồi anh mới nhìn cô như thế.

Shinichi đứng dậy, vỗ vai Ran và đẩy nhẹ cô về trước.

- Đừng lâu quá nhé. Anh nghĩ Shiho cần nghỉ ngơi thêm.

Ran gật đầu, và mở cửa.

Trong một khoảnh khắc trước khi cánh cửa khép lại, Shinichi bắt gặp ánh mắt xanh biếc xinh đẹp đang nhìn mình bằng một vẻ u uẩn trầm mặc. Đôi mắt họ giao nhau, đủ cho đối phương cảm nhận tâm trạng cả hai đều đang ngổn ngang ngàn nỗi ưu tư như nhau...và tha thiết như nhau...Một nỗi đau nhói nhẹ khiến trái tim Shinichi thảng thốt...

o0o

Ran hơi lúng túng khi nhìn thấy cô gái trước mặt. Rõ ràng cô ấy trông không khác 4 năm trước là bao, nếu không muốn nói hình như còn trẻ hơn. Trừ mái tóc dài màu nâu đỏ đặc biệt đang trượt bên 2 vai, thì gương mặt kia vẫn in đậm hình bóng của Haibara ngày nào.

Shiho nhích nhẹ đôi môi, hình thành một nụ cười rất khẽ.

- Ran ngồi xuống đi, đứng lâu không thấy mỏi chân ah.

Cô nói gần như ra lệnh, và Ran nhận ra đâu đó một nỗi buồn phảng phất trong giọng nói hững hờ kia. Cô luống cuống nhìn quanh, và thấy một chiếc ghế nhỏ.

- Đây là lần đầu tiên mình đối diện với nhau bằng thân phận thực sự của mình, phải không nhỉ?

Tiếng nói Shiho cất lên khá nhỏ, khiến Ran nghĩ rằng có lẽ cô ấy thực sự chưa hồi phục hẳn. Thế nên 2 người ngoài kia mới tỏ ra lo lắng đến vậy.

Mình...nên nói cái gì bây giờ mới đúng nhỉ?

Nhưng sức khoẻ cô ấy chưa ổn định, nếu cô ấy bị kích động thì thế nào...

Qủa thật đối với mấy tình huống quá nan giải và mấy vấn đề phức tạp này, Ran chẳng có chút kinh nghiệm nào. Im lặng lâu quá lại thấy hơi khiếm nhã, nên Ran gật đầu.

Shiho mỉm cười.

-Đừng có căng thẳng, tớ có làm gì cậu đâu. Chẳng qua là cuộc trò chuyện giữa hai người phụ nữ với nhau thôi.

Ran chớp mắt, và nhìn thẳng vào Shiho. Cô ngập ngừng lên tiếng.

- Tớ gọi cậu là Miyano chứ?

- Sao cũng được.

- Dù sao...Ờ, tớ cũng rất mừng khi thấy cậu tỉnh lại- Ran xoắn xoắn hai bàn tay vào nhau. Chẳng có gì hết nhưng sao cô thấy căng thẳng ghê gớm.

Rõ ràng cô đã chuẩn bị sẵn một bài "diễn văn" để nói chuyện với cô ấy, nhưng sao lúc giáp mặt thì tất cả câu chữ bay đi đâu hết.

Shiho vẫn lặng lẽ quan sát Ran bằng đôi mắt xanh buồn bã. Cô hiểu người con gái này đang lo lắng điều gì.

- Cậu yên tâm, tớ đã khoẻ rồi- Shiho bình thản lên tiếng- Và tớ cũng đã bảo cậu ấy từ mai không cần tới đây chăm sóc tớ nữa.

Ran ngẩng lên nhìn Shiho, hai hòn bi tròn xoe long lanh và rạng rỡ.

- Cảm ơn cậu đã cho tớ mượn Shinichi suốt 4 năm qua.- Vẫn giữ nụ cười nhợt nhạt trên môi, giọng cô chùn xuống- Đến lúc trả về cho cậu rồi.

- Thật sao?... - Ran hơi bất ngờ, vì cô không nghĩ Shiho có thể thẳn thắn nói ra những điều cô muốn nói đến vậy.

- Cậu không muốn à?- Shiho chớp nhẹ mi mắt- Thế tớ giữ cậu ấy lại nhé?- Shiho bắt đầu mỉa mai, đúng theo tính cách của Haibara ngày xưa, với chất giọng hơi cao ngạo.

Ran lắc đầu nguầy nguậy.

-Không, không...- Cô nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh biếc của Shiho- Cậu biết chứ...tớ đã chờ rất lâu để gặp cậu...

Ran hít một hơi mạnh, thở hắt ra và hai tay túm lấy mép áo khoác, vò nhẹ.

- Tớ đã biết bí mật của cậu và Shinichi...tớ biết cậu là bé Haibara Ai.

Ran chờ đợi một phản ứng từ Shiho, nhưng cô chỉ đáp lại bằng vẻ hờ hững, như đã biết trước việc này. Ran ngồi thẳng người và tiếp tục với giọng gấp gáp, có vẻ đang cố ép bản thân phải bình tĩnh.

- Tớ đã hơi nghi ngờ khi cậu và Shinichi cùng trở về, đồng thời là sự biến mất của Conan và Haibara. Tớ đã gặp anh Shuiichi, cô Judy và mọi người đã xác nhận lại chuyện này, vì họ nghĩ tớ hiển nhiên biết rõ sự thật sau khi Shinichi trở về.

- Và sau đó...? - Nhìn vẻ mặt luống cuống và đôi mắt dần chuyển sang màu đo đỏ, Shiho thở dài.

- Tớ chờ đợi Shinichi nói với tớ sự thật, nhưng...tất cả những gì tớ nhận được chỉ có im lặng. Đó là lần đầu tiên trong suốt những năm qua, Shinichi không chia sẻ bí mật với tớ...

Shiho vẫn kiên nhẫn lắng nghe bằng một vẻ nửa thờ ơ nửa buồn bã.

- Nhưng, anh ấy lại nói tất cả điều đó với...cậu...

Cô nhìn Shiho, đôi mắt chuyển dần qua vẻ nghi ngờ.

- Cậu ấy chẳng nói gì cả - Shiho nhún vai- Tớ biết rõ chỉ vì tớ là người của tổ chức, vừa là người sáng tạo vừa là nạn nhân của loại độc dược ấy.

- Tớ biết...- đôi mắt cô rưng rưng- Nhưng...nhưng tớ đã ở bên cạnh cậu ấy suốt 20 năm...chẳng lẽ không đáng để cậu ấy tin tưởng sao?

- Tất cả sự im lặng của Kudou là để bảo vệ cậu, Ran.- Shiho lạnh lùng lên tiếng- Tất cả đều vì cậu.

- Tớ cũng nghĩ như thế, cho đến khi cậu xuất hiện trước mặt tớ, không phải là Ai-chan, mà với cái tên Shiho Miyano.

Ran nhìn về cánh cửa phòng bằng đôi mắt hoài tưởng.

- Tớ đã bên cạnh Shinichi đủ lâu để cảm nhận rõ từng thay đổi dù nhỏ nhặt nhất của anh ấy, Shiho..Tớ biết lý do anh ấy thay đổi.

- Cậu cho rằng tớ chính là lý do đó á?- Shiho nhếch mày lên tỏ vẻ buồn cười.

- Không phải tớ "cho rằng"...- Ran hạ giọng - Mà là tớ khẳng định.

Shiho bật cười khan. Khẳng định á? Không hiểu quý cô ngốc nghếch này dựa vào đâu khẳng định điều nhỉ, trong khi chàng thám tử kia thì một câu cũng Ran mà hai câu cũng Ran.

- Trực giác của phụ nữ nhạy cảm lắm, Miyano, nhất là trong chuyện tình cảm- Ran khẽ cười, một nụ cười thoáng chút u phiền.- Suốt 4 năm qua, tớ...đã trông thấy Shinichi lo lắng và quan tâm cậu như thế nào...

- Này, này, khoan đã..- Shiho giơ tay lên ra hiệu dừng lại- Tớ biết cậu định nói gì nhưng thực sự không như cậu nghĩ đâu.

Ran im lặng trong khi Shiho vuốt nhẹ tấm chăn.

- Tớ đã cứu cậu ấy, và..à như cậu thấy đó, cũng không phải vết thương dễ chịu gì...Nên Shinichi chăm sóc tớ như một trách nhiệm phải làm thôi, cậu biết tính cậu ta mà. Tớ cam đoan cậu ấy nghĩ là do lỗi của mình, nên hẳn cậu ấy đã rất ray rứt.

Cô mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh lắng lại trong một thoáng.

- Còn bây giờ thì Shinichi có thể yên tâm rồi, và cả cậu nữa.

- Có thể sao?...- Giọt nước mắt long lanh rơi nhẹ lên vạt áo màu xanh nhạt, Ran có thể nhận ra tim mình đang nức nở.

- Cậu ấy..chỉ yêu cậu thôi, Ran Mouri- Giọng Shiho cất lên ấm áp, nhưng Ran nhận ra một nỗi buồn mêng mang phảng phất trong đôi mắt xanh đang ngả màu dần theo bóng chiều buông.

- Yêu tớ ư, không đúng...- Ran nắm chặt tay, cô cảm nhận được...cô gái này cũng...yêu Shinichi, một nỗi sợ hãi vô hình trào lên - Nếu là yêu, sao lại có thể giấu tớ nhiều điều đến vậy? Nếu là yêu sao không tin tưởng tớ? Nếu là yêu sao lại bỏ mặc tớ suốt từng ấy thời gian? Nếu là yêu...

Ran nhìn Shiho, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ giận dữ chìm trong màn thuỷ tinh lấp lánh.

- Nếu là yêu, sao Shinichi lại có thể nói với tớ rằng, cậu rất quan trọng với cậu ta?

Lời nói của Ran xuyên qua lớp băng mỏng Shiho đang xây dựng để tự bảo vệ mình nãy giờ, khiến trái tim mong manh của cô vang lên một tiếng rắc...rạn vỡ...

Gương mặt nhợt nhạt chuyển sang màu hồng nhẹ nhàng, sau đó lại tái dần đi.

- Ran - Shiho nén giọng thật nhẹ- Tớ chỉ là một cộng sự quan trọng của cậu ấy. Người quan trọng đâu nhất thiết là người yêu chứ? Vả lại tớ chỉ xem cậu ấy là bạn bình thường thôi.

- Cậu nói dối- Ran bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh- Tớ biết là cậu yêu Shinichi!

Tiếng Ran thét lên bất ngờ khiến Shiho giật mình. Cô run run nắm chặt tấm chăn.

- Ran Mouri! Tớ-không-có!

Gương mặt cô đổi sang màu trắng bệch. Tiếng thét của Ran lúc nãy khá to, Shiho không chắc có vọng ra ngoài hay không.

- Chẳng có người con gái nào sẵn sàng đỡ chừng ấy viên đạn cho một người mà cô ta xem là bạn bình thường cả.- Ran nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt mở to đầy sợ hãi của Shiho- đôi mắt của một tội phạm vừa bị vạch trần bí mật giấu kín- Cũng chẳng có người bạn bình thường nào lại tỏ ra xa lánh với bạn gái của bạn mình, trừ khi vì ghen mà thôi!

- Đủ rồi- Shiho gắt lên, đôi mắt đầy phẫn nộ- Tớ chẳng hề nghĩ là sẽ giành cậu ấy khỏi cậu, nên đừng dùng lời lẽ đó như một cách buộc tội tớ, Ran Mouri!

- Cậu đã làm chuyện đó rồi, Miyano à, dù vô tình hay cố ý, cậu cũng đang dần đẩy Shinichi rời xa tớ- Môi cô run rẩy và gương mặt Ran nhạt nhoà trong làn nước mắt.

- Ý cậu ...là lỗi của tớ sao? - Shiho cay đắng hỏi với vẻ đau đớn hiện rõ.

- Miyano- Ran có chút bối rồi và cô chợt thấy hơi ân hận vì hành động quá khích của mình- Tớ xin lỗi, nhưng tớ...tớ...ý tớ không phải vậy...

- Nhưng cậu biết không...Shinichi vẫn lo lắng cho cậu, quan tâm cậu...Anh ấy rất buồn, suốt 4 năm qua anh ấy chưa bao giờ cười một cách đúng nghĩa...- Ran thổn thức, cô đang gắng sức sắp xếp mớ từ ngữ lộn xộn đang ngợp trong mớ cảm xúc bản thân- Nhưng cả khi cậu tỉnh lại, anh ấy...anh ấy vẫn chờ cậu ngoài kia...Anh ấy vẫn rất buồn, rất mệt mỏi, và...và..cả ông tiến sỹ nữa, cũng lo lắng cho cậu...

- Thế cậu muốn tớ làm sao đây?- Shiho lẩm bẩm. Cô rất đau. Cô không nghĩ sự hiện diện của cô, sự tỉnh lại của cô lại khiến nhiều người khổ sở đến vậy.

Ran thở mạnh, cố nén những giọt nước mắt đang rơi không ngừng.

- Shinichi đã sống trong ân hận và day dứt không ngừng suốt 4 năm, nên xin cậu...buông tha cho anh ấy được không...Đừng tiếp tục giày vò anh ấy nữa... Đừng khiến Shinichi phải đau khổ thêm nữa...Mỗi ngày nhìn anh ấy đến bên cậu, tớ thực sự rất khó chịu, rất buồn nữa...Tớ..tớ...không cản được anh ấy, cậu biết đó, cho đến khi nào cậu hồi phục, mà dù cậu có tỉnh lại, cũng chưa chắc Shinichi chịu rời khỏi cậu...

Ran ngừng lại.

- Cũng như cậu đã nói, Shinichi rất coi trọng tình cảm, cậu vì Shinichi mà bị thương nặng như vậy, chắc chắn Shinichi không dễ dàng quên được..Cậu ấy..đã chịu đựng rất nhiều...Nên...nên...

- Chỉ cần tớ rời khỏi Shinichi là được thôi, phải không?- Shiho cắt ngang lời Ran bằng giọng lạnh lẽo chua chát.- Như vậy có đủ kết thúc những lo lắng nghi ngờ trong cậu chưa, Ran?

- Không, không phải- Ran lắp bắp, nhưng có gì đó chặn ngang họng cô. Hình ảnh Shinichi với gương mặt đầy nhẫn nhịn, mỗi ngày ra vào bệnh viện dù nắng hay mưa, chợt hiện lên khiến Ran đau nhói. Cảm giác Shinichi ngày càng rời xa cô khiến cô sợ hãi.

- Tớ hiểu rồi- Shiho nhắm mắt lại, ngả người ra sau mệt mỏi- Cậu đừng khóc nữa, gã đó ghét ai mít ướt lắm.

Một nụ cười nhẹ thoáng qua môi Shiho.

- Ờ, tất nhiên, trừ cậu.

- Miyano, tớ xin lỗi.

Ran ngập ngừng định bước tới nhưng Shiho ngăn lại.

- Tớ muốn ngủ một chút, Ran.

Ran thừ người nhìn cô gái đang nằm trên giường, sau một phút đắn đo, cô quay gót ra cửa.

Khi tay vịn vào nắm cửa, Ran ngoảnh lại.

- Cậu...không giận tớ chứ?

- Không, sao tớ lại giận cậu.- Shiho đáp, khẽ cựa mình sang một bên.

- Thế cậu...có giận Shinichi không?

- Không. - Giọng nói vang lên thật nhẹ, nhưng thật buồn.- Và cậu cũng không cần lo lắng về quan hệ của bọn tớ đâu. Shinichi vẫn là của cậu thôi, Ran ah.

- Cảm ơn, Shiho-chan.- Ran quệt những giọt nước còn đọng ở bờ mi, và bước ra ngoài.

Trong căn phòng, Shiho úp mặt vào gối. Tiếng nức nở vang lên khe khẽ.


	14. Trở về

**Chap 14**

**Trở về**

Shinichi vừa bước qua cổng NSA thì đã nghe giọng Ran í ới đằng sau.

- Chúa ơi!- Ran tròn mắt- Đêm qua không ngủ à, trông anh cứ như gấu trúc í...

- Cảm ơn, Ran, còn trông em như gấu mẹ vĩ đại í...

Vừa nói hết câu thì một cú sút xé gió vụt tới, nếu không phản xạ nhanh (do quen rồi) thì có lẽ Shinichi phải đi lắp vài cái răng giả để xài từ đây đến cuối đời.

- Nhanh nhỉ- Ran lườm anh- Hôm nay có người mới đến mà anh lại tới trễ.

- Cô ấy đâu thuộc bộ phận của anh- Shinichi nhún vai. Trí óc anh vẫn đang mơ về bức ảnh và dòng tin của Akai gửi tối qua.

Ran nhìn anh như thể sinh vật lạ từ thời nguyên thuỷ còn sót lại.

- Nhưng hôm nay tất cả thanh tra các bộ phận đều phải họp để giới thiệu cô ấy mà.

- Hả - Mặt Shinichi dài thượt như cái bơm- Tất cả thanh tra các bộ phận?

Ran liếc Shinichi vẻ nghi ngờ.

- Hakuba và Hattori đều đến từ rất sớm. Chả lẽ họ không gọi anh?

- Bạn bè tốt thế đấy- Shinichi rủa thầm- Chắc chắn trả thù vụ hôm qua đây.

Ran nhìn đồng hồ.

- Trễ mất 20' rồi, em nghĩ anh không cần tới nữa đâu.

- Nhân viên hầm hố nào mà tất cả thanh tra đều phải đến để ra mắt vậy? - Shinichi vừa đi vừa làu bàu.

- Cô ấy phụ trách vị trí thanh tra của phòng hoá học thuộc khu giám định.- Ran nhoẻn miệng cười.- Nghe nói thành tích ở FBI rất tuyệt vời, cũng có chức vị khá cao trong tổ khoa học của FBI và Viện nghiên cứu khoa học quốc tế Mỹ, nhưng không hiểu sao lại xin chuyển về Nhật.

- Giỏi vậy ah? - Shinichi hững hờ quẹt thẻ nhận dạng vào khe. Dù sao thì NSA cũng quá nhiều nhân tài rồi, nên với anh chuyện đó cũng chẳng có gì mới lạ. Không có thành tích xuất sắc thì đừng mong bước vào NSA.

- Anh chẳng tỏ vẻ gì quan tâm cả- Ran ném cho Shinichi một cái nhìn bực bội.

- Anh có nói là anh quan tâm sao?- Shinichi quay sang nhìn Ran- Mà sao em còn ở đây? Bên này là khu vực làm việc của phòng điều tra mà.

- Shinichi- Ran nhăn mặt- Em có đủ quyền hạn để đi bất cứ nơi đâu trong NSA này, tất nhiên trừ khu vực cấm. Và ở đây không thấy có biển nào ghi cấm vào cả ?

- Ờ ờ - Shinichi lẩm bẩm- Thế mà anh tưởng em định bỏ chồng theo anh chứ.

- Shinichi!- Ran hét lên trong khi Shinichi co cẳng phóng một mạch về phòng mình. Anh không muốn mạo hiểm đưa đầu ra đỡ cú sút thứ 2 của bà chằn này trong cùng 1 buổi sáng.

Đóng sập cửa lại, Shinichi thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cuối cùng cũng được yên!

Từ ngày kết hôn, Ran trở nên vui vẻ và hoạt bát hơn, sau khi làm mẹ, cô ấy lại càng được dịp thể hiện cái sự tất bật, huyên náo của mình. Dẫu sao nhìn Ran lúc nào cũng hạnh phúc, thế là tốt rồi.

Shinichi mỉm cười với chính mình.

Phải, những người xung quanh anh, những người bạn thân thiết của anh, ai cũng đều đã tìm thấy hạnh phúc chân thật.

Còn anh?

Một tin nhắn gửi đến. Shinichi bật điện thoại. Hattori.

"Khỉ thật, giờ còn nhắn tin làm gì chứ" - Shinichi liếc nhìn đồng hồ, chắc mẩm là buổi họp hành gì đó đã kết thúc.

Thanh tra mới của phòng hoá học à?

Một cảm giác là lạ từ từ xâm chiếm lấy anh.

Người mới chuyển đến? Cục cưng của FBI?

Bức mail của Shuiichi.

_" Shiho đã trở về Nhật"._

Chẳng lẽ...

... Hattori muốn báo mình biết, ..là cô ấy sao?

Shinichi luýnh quýnh mở tin nhắn. Và dòng tin ngắn ngủi đập vào mắt khiến ruột gan anh sôi lên ùng ục.

" **Không dự họp. Bị trừ thưởng cuối năm, hahaha** "

Tên da đen chết tiệt.

Quỷ tha ma bắt ngươi đi!

Shinichi ném cái điện thoại lên bàn một cách cáu kỉnh, và chúi mũi vào màn hình vi tính nhấp nháy dày đặc dữ liệu.

o0o

Koong...koong...

Tiếng chuông gõ báo hiệu kết thúc một ngày làm việc, khiến Shinichi giật bắn người. Qúa mải mê xử lý những thông tin vẫn đang tiếp tục được gửi đến, Shinichi quên bẵng cả thời gian.

Bao tử anh bắt đầu biểu tình đề nghị đình công.

5 giờ chiều.

Shinichi đã ngập trong đống tài liệu suốt 7 tiếng đồng hồ liên tục, bỏ qua cả bữa ăn trưa.

Thảo nào cứ thấy thiếu thiếu mà chả nhớ mình thiếu cái gì. Hoá ra là thiếu năng lượng.

À..à không đúng...

Thiếu tiếng thét báo giờ của quý phu nhân Sugapu chứ...

Shinichi nhoài người ra cửa sổ, vén nhẹ tấm màn và lắc đầu thở dài khi thấy chiếc Maybach Landaulet của Hakuba đã biến mất khỏi sân trước từ bao giờ.

Gã Hakuba đó có tật khoái chơi nổi là thích đậu xe ở những nơi có nhiều người dòm ngó, và cũng là để Ran dễ quản lý nếu chàng ta có trốn việc đi chơi không xin phép.

Có lẽ hôm nay gia đình quý-sờ-tộc ấy đã hẹn hò nhau dùng bữa tối lãng mạn đâu đó rồi. Gớm, con gái đã lớn chừng ấy mà vẫn cứ như vợ chồng son!

Shinichi lắc đầu, quay lại sắp xếp mớ tài liệu ngổn ngang trên bàn. Chiếc điện thoại nằm chỏng chơ một góc từ sáng tới giờ vẫn đang nhấp nháy đèn báo tin nhắn.

Shinichi bật lên.

Tin thứ 1 from Hattori. Hắn chả đem lại cho mình cái gì tốt lành cả. _Bỏ qua_.

Cậu lầm bầm và chuyển tới tin thứ 2, đến từ Hakuba. Lại hùa theo tên Hattori kia đây. _Dẹp luôn_.

Tin thứ 3, Ran. Không xem cũng biết chắc chắn bảo rằng hôm nay về với chồng yêu nên không cần mình chở hộ._ Tốt._

Shinichi gập nắp điện thoại lại và nhét vào túi. Anh kiểm tra lần lượt các dữ liệu vẫn đang hoạt động trên máy, đảm bảo rằng đường truyền sẽ không bị ngắt khi anh vắng mặt.

Mọi thứ đều ổn, anh tắt màn hình, huýt khẽ một điệu sáo.

Dù hôm nay có trễ họp, bị tên Hattori đó chọc tức hay bị bà chằn Ran " mê chồng quên bạn" kia bỏ rơi, thì anh cũng chẳng lấy làm buồn gì lắm.

Vì bức mail của Shuiichi cứ lẩn quẩn trong đầu, khiến tim Shinichi cứ phơi phới y như rằng sắp gặp lại cô ấy ( _dù chả biết cô nàng đang ở đâu_).

Chẳng sao, nếu cô ấy trở về, nhất định sẽ đi tìm anh (_tự tin gớm_!)...

Vì cô ấy nhất định biết...anh vẫn đang chờ đợi..._(nên nàng cứ để anh tiếp tục đợi...)_

o0o

Không quá khó khăn để Shinichi tìm thấy chiếc xe thân yêu của mình. Anh đã giành dụm hơn 2 năm trời để tậu về con Lamborghini Reventon này- một trong 10 siêu xe đắt nhất thế giới, chỉ vì năm xưa có một người đã từng ao ước vu vơ " một lần được ngồi trên chiếc Lamborghini bọc thép mạ vàng, có công suất 640 mã lực".

Shinichi cười thầm, không biết có phải anh quá ngốc không, khi anh vẫn nhớ một điều mà "kẻ đó" chưa chắc đã nhớ.

Shinichi thò tay vào túi áo khoác và thừ ra.

Trời ạ, bị mấy tay xúi quẩy đó ám tới mức này sao?

Bỏ quên cả chìa khoá xe trong phòng rồi.

Shinichi lục lọi thêm lần nữa, cởi áo khoác và giũ giũ vài cái, mong nghe được một âm thanh nào đó vang lên. Nhưng chả có gì.

Từ nhà để xe này tới cửa chính mất 10', thêm 10' đi tới phòng anh tổng cộng 20'. Ôi Chúa ơi, muốn thử thách con thì đợi lúc khác đi chứ, con mệt rã ra rồi đây!

Anh dợm bước quay lại thì ..cạch..

Một vật gì đó từ áo rơi ra...

Shinichi chưa kịp nhoẻn miệng cười thì ý định đó đã biến mất.

Là cái điện thoại, chứ không phải thứ anh đang tìm.

Đèn báo tin nhắn vẫn nhấp nháy, thứ ánh sáng xanh đỏ liên tục khiến Shinichi có chút bực mình.

Anh định bỏ qua, nhưng theo thói quen vẫn bật nắp lên. Một số điện thoại lạ anh chưa thấy bao giờ.

Và tin nhắn thứ 4 - tin mới nhất - đập bốp vào mắt Shinichi khiến anh cảm thấy choáng váng, suýt té nhào vào xe.

"Tôi đã trở về. Shiho Miyano"

Anh sững người, nhìn chằm chằm vào dòng tin vừa đến. Sau đó, bằng một hành động chính anh cũng không hiểu nổi, Shinichi đưa tay lên ngang mặt và...bốp... tự vả vào mình 1 cái...

Ặc...đau quá...Đau kinh khủng...

Nghĩa là không phải mơ? Ôi trời...Mình không nằm mơ, là cô ấy sao?...

- Anh đang tìm cái này phải không?

Một giọng nói thình lình vang lên... Giọng nói vừa trong trẻo lại rất lạnh lùng, và luôn kiêu ngạo vừa đủ để không bộc lộ tâm trạng của mình...

Giọng nói đã ám ảnh anh suốt 10 năm qua...

Shiho Miyano!

Shinichi từ từ quay đầu lại...

Anh không muốn mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh...

Anh sợ cái gì đến nhanh thì đi cũng rất nhanh, như 6 năm trước...

Và chiếc điện thoại trên tay anh đánh cộp xuống đất thêm lần nữa, khô khốc, lăn 2 vòng trước khi yên vị kế bên bánh xe.

Cô gái có mái tóc nâu đỏ xoã dài, ngồi bình thản trên chiếc xe lăn đặc biệt ( thoạt trông như một chiếc ghế), một tấm chăn mỏng màu tím nhẹ vắt hờ ngang đôi chân. Ánh mắt xanh biếc ánh xoáy thẳng vào Shinichi với đôi mi cong vút không thèm động đậy. Và nụ cười mỉa mai quen thuộc xuất hiện trên gương mặt trắng hồng:

- Tôi không nghĩ tài phá án siêu đẳng có thể xử lý được tình huống lái xe mà không cần chìa khoá.

Cô xoè tay, chiếc chìa khoá quen thuộc hiện ra cùng với vật trang trí kèm theo đang toả ra những tia lấp lánh kỳ lạ. Đó là một khối hình trụ nhỏ bằng pha lê trong suốt, bên trong có một đoá hoa hồng màu xám bằng đá sophia đặc biệt.

Dòng chữ 3 chiều in chìm bên dưới đoá hồng, được Shiho vung vẩy trước mặt.

"Just for you, Ai"

Cô nhướng đôi mày lên, theo cái kiểu nửa châm biếm nửa khiêu khích. Cái nhếch môi thật khẽ hình thành nụ cười đặc trưng rất riêng- nụ cười đã theo Shinichi vào giấc mơ mỗi đêm.

- Lãng mạn đấy, Kudou- Cô lúc lắc chiếc chìa khoá bằng vẻ thích thú giả vờ- Thế cô nàng tình yêu** của anh có chịu nhận chưa?

(_** Ai nghĩa là tình yêu_)

Shinichi bước tới, thật chậm rãi, đỡ lấy chiếc chìa khoá.

- Nếu cô ấy không chịu nhận- Anh mỉm cười- Thì anh sẽ dùng cách khác để trao nó cho cô ấy, một cách mà cô ấy không thể từ chối được.

- Tự tin nhỉ, Kudou?- Shiho bật cười, gương mặt thanh tú hiện lên vẻ thách thức không che giấu.- Và để xem anh sẽ làm cách nào...

Âm thanh từ cổ họng phát ra lập tức ngưng bặt, bởi đôi môi Shinichi đã dừng trên môi cô từ bao giờ. Hơi thở anh gấp gáp và nóng hổi, trong lúc vẫn không ngừng ngấu nghiến hai bờ môi xinh đẹp thoang thoảng mùi anh đào...

Tay Shinichi khẽ lần dò đến bàn tay cô...và chiếc chìa khoá nhẹ nhàng yên vị trong những ngón tay thon dài mảnh khảnh...

**END**


End file.
